


The Norice Book of Short Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Cuddles, Elementary School AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, Incest, Kisses, Kitten Iceland, M/M, Middle School AU, Office AU, Others are practically plotless, Prison AU, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Some are short, Some stories are more plot based, Soulmate AU, Spanking, angst but not really, omegaverse AU, some are long, superhero au, ummm torture, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 56,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pretty much just my take on a bunch of classic AU's and clichés, but with Norice. All NSFW chapters are clearly marked as such, so no worries.I'm a little nervous about trying this, but I will take requests ;3





	1. The "You're Marrying the Wrong Person!" Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been really stressed out and messed up lately and I felt like if I tried to write my main story it would just come out rushed, so I thought I'd take a break and write a few short stories instead. And it's a lot of fun!

  Emil shook as he heard the priest drone on and on.  _ I can't believe it. I can't believe he's actually getting married _ . He thought. He had to force himself not to cry. How did he, Emil Steilsson, end up as the best man at the wedding for the man he loved? 

  “Hey, you okay?” the other groomsman, Mathias, whispered to him. Emil nodded weakly. He remembered when he first met Mathias, he hated his guts, but somehow they'd managed to become close friends. 

  Mathias patted his shoulder comfortingly, and Emil calmed down some, giving a soft appreciative smile. 

  “Does anyone object?” the priest asked, then paused. There was nothing but silence. 

_ I do. I don't want this to happen. I object!  _ Emil screamed internally. He gulped and clutched Mathias’s arm tightly. The older man looked down at him in confusion, but said nothing. 

  “Well in that case, do you, Lukas, ta—”

  “Wait!”  _ Who said that?  _ Emil wondered.  _ And why is everyone staring at me?  _

  “Emil, what's wrong?” Lukas asked him. 

  “I...did I say that?” Emil was so confused. 

  “Yeah, you did. Is something wrong?” Lukas gave him a look of genuine concern. One that made Emil’s heart jump. 

  “I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I ruined the moment. I-I'll just leave now.” Emil wasn't sure why he was doing this, but he sprinted away as fast as he could. 

  “I'll go after him.” Mathias offered. 

  “No, it's okay. I'll get him.” Lukas rejected, running out after his best man.

  It was beyond him how Emil ran so far so fast, and Lukas couldn't spot him anywhere. He ended up running around the immediate area for nearly fifteen minutes before he finally caught sight of his target. 

  “Emil!” he called out, running towards the man. Emil was curled up in the corner of the church garden, hugging his knees to his chest and crying loudly. 

  “Lukas?” Emil lifted his head. 

  “Hey, are you okay? What happened back there?” Lukas interrogated. “Why are you crying?”

  “Don’t do it Lukas. Please, don't get married today.” Emil sniffled. He didn't care if he was being selfish. He couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore.

  “If I don't, will you stop crying?” Lukas asked. Emil nodded. 

  “Fine then. I won't.” Lukas decided. 

  “Wait, you're serious?” Emil choked out. 

  “Of course. I'll call this whole thing off if that's what you want.” Lukas affirmed. 

  “Lukas, you can't. You love him! Don't ruin this over me.” Emil shook his head. “Wait...why  _ are _ you doing this for me?” 

  “I thought about a lot of things while I was running around looking for you, you know.” Lukas told him. “I could have let Mathias go after you and continued on with the wedding, and I could've gotten mad at you for interrupting, but I didn't. I wanted to go after you. I asked myself why that was; why I chose you over the wedding. And the answer was simple. You meant more to me.” 

  “Lukas, what are you saying?” Emil asked. Lukas sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. 

  “I thought I could go through with it. Go up there, get married, be happy or whatever. But the second you weren't with me, it all crashed. All the excitement, the happiness, the anticipation, all of it was replaced by this sickening emptiness the moment you weren't there to share it with me.” Lukas continued on. “And while I was chasing you I wondered, how come it hurts so badly to be apart from Emil, but not from the man I'm supposed to be marrying?” 

  “I don't know.” Emil swallowed thickly, his heart threatening to beat straight out of his chest.

  “The only logical explanation was that I love you more.” Lukas concluded. Emil shook his head.

  “You don't mean that.” 

  “Emil, I just ran out on my own wedding for you. I left my fiancé alone at that altar, and I don't even feel the least bit bad. He's probably pissed right now, and I'm not even sure he still wants to marry me after all this, yet...yet somehow I don't really care. But the second I saw you crying I swear I could actually  _ feel  _ my heart breaking, and I knew I would give anything to make it stop.”

  “Lukas…” 

  “I know this sounds completely crazy right now, but I love you. I don't know why I ever thought I could love anyone else, or why I agreed to get married when...when some part of me always knew I was in love with you. I guess I was trying to prove to myself that I could live without you, but I can't, and I went about the completely wrong way of doing things. And now I've ruined everyone's day and broken someone's heart, and I don't think I can fix this.” Lukas’s eyes began to water as the reality of what he'd done crashed down on him. 

  “Don't worry about it.” Emil nuzzled Lukas’s shoulder. “I'll help you fix this, okay? We'll figure it all out.”

  “Really?” 

  “Yes. I'll do anything for you.” Emil kissed Lukas’s cheek. “I love you.”

  “I love you too.” Lukas kissed him on the lips. “Shit, we've got a lot of explaining to do when we get back in that church.” 

  “That's an understatement." Emil laughed. 

  “Come on, let's go.”

  “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe it's just me, but I feel like barely anyone's even shipping this ship anymore. Therefore, in the interest of keeping my otp alive, I'm willing to TRY to write anything you guys request.  
> I have but two rules:  
> 1\. The main pairing has to be Norice (duh)  
> 2\. I will not write for three way pairing. They're called PAIRings for a reason.  
> So, if there's any idea that you want to see being made into a story, let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen.  
> No promises on how long it'll take, but it'll happen.  
> (But seriously like there are never any new norice stories anymore, at least not ones that have it as a main pairing. I find it depressing DX)


	2. The Fake-To-Real Boyfriends Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wedding related story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say now that I have nothing against Hong Kong, I just felt like I needed to stop having so many random nameless OC's everywhere and start using more characters.

Of course the asshole couldn't handle the breakup maturely. He couldn't just move on and let it be. No, no he had to go and prove that he “won the breakup.” That he found love first. He had to rub it in that, “hey, I'm happy and you aren't.” Emil glared down at the letter in his hands with a burning hatred.

  “Hey there, cutie! I've decided to invite you to my wedding, because that's like, how totally over you I am. No hard feelings anymore though, right?” it read. It went on to give all the details of the wedding before closing with,

 “I'm looking forward to seeing what piece of trash you drag in as a date. 

XOXO,

Leon.” 

  How in the holy hell did this douchebag manage to find someone before Emil did? It made no sense! Emil could not  _ believe  _ the nerve of this man. How dare he try and act like it was Emil’s fault they broke up! Leon was the one who decided to sleep with someone else  _ in Emil’s apartment.  _ Wait a minute. Leon wasn't going to marry…

  Emil double checked the invitation.  _ Yong Soo.  _ Un-fucking-believable.  _ He's marrying the man he cheated on me with? And invited me to the wedding?! That sick son of a— I'll show him. I'll bring the hottest date in existence.  _

__ Emil wondered how exactly he planned on meeting someone who would be willing to be his date in such a short period of time, but he had to do it somehow. Unless...unless he didn't have to meet someone new. Emil grinned. It just so happened he knew one stunningly hot man who would love to help Emil spite his ex lover. He quickly grabbed his phone and clicked the first number on his speed dial. 

  “Hey, Emil. How's it going?” the person on the other end of the line asked. 

  “Terrible. Absolutely terrible.” Emil responded. 

  “Shit, are you okay? Do you need me to come over?” The person asked, concern evident in their voice. 

  “Yes please.” Emil requested. 

  Emil hung up the phone and patiently awaited his company. Within a half hour, he heard a knock on his door and eagerly ran over to open it. He yanked the door open and was greeted with the comforting sight of his best friend. 

  Emil smiled up at the tall blond. His best friend really was something else. His hair framed his face perfectly, and his deep blue, almost purple, eyes were the most enchanting things Emil had ever seen. Because of his job, he wore a suit more often than not, but even the long sleeves couldn't hide his obvious muscles.  _ He's so perfect.  _ Emil thought enviously. The man was easily Emil's favorite person on the planet; he had a personality to match his looks. He'd stuck with Emil through all the shittiest times in his life, and Emil was forever grateful. 

  “What's going on, Emil?” Emil was pulled from his thoughts. 

  “Lukas, can I ask you to do something completely crazy for me?” Emil asked.

  “Depends on what it is.” Lukas shrugged in response. 

  “Will you pretend to be my boyfriend?” Emil questioned.

  “Will I...what?” Lukas stared down at him incredulously. 

  “It's just...remember how a year ago I caught Leon cheating on me so we broke up?”

  “Of course. It was devastating.” That was one thing Emil always loved about Lukas—his sympathy. The way he truly cared about how Emil was feeling. And he was only like this with Emil, no one else. It made the silver-haired man feel special. 

  “Well he's marrying the tramp he cheated on me with and had the nerve to invite me to the wedding. I want to see the look on his stupid face when I walk in with a date that's ten times hotter than the idiot he's with.” Emil explained. He couldn't help noting the slightest tinge of pink that graced Lukas’s cheeks as he said that last part. 

  “Are you asking me if I would like to help you ruin the best day of Leon’s life?” Lukas raised an eyebrow. 

  “Y-Yes?” Emil answered hesitantly. 

  “Count me in.” Lukas smirked. The day he'd found about what that asshole had done to his precious Emil, he'd wanted nothing more than to murder him. He'd waited forever for a chance like this to make the son of a bitch pay. Of course, he'd felt a bit guilty when he realized just how happy he was when the two had broken up. The truth was, he'd always wanted Emil to himself, but he was too scared of ruining their friendship to do anything about it. 

_ Even if it is fake, I finally get to be with him.  _ Lukas thought excitedly.  _ I swear I'll make the most of this day. _

* * *

 

  Emil walked into the wedding hugging onto Lukas’s arm nervously. 

  “Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine.” the blond assured him. 

  “I-It’s not exactly likely for someone like me to show up with someone like you. Anyone can tell you are way out of my league, it's suspicious.” Emil muttered. 

  “Don't underestimate yourself. Just follow my lead and try to make it believable.” Lukas instructed. Emil nodded. “Besides, I think you're super cute.” 

  “Really?” Emil gaped. 

  “Would I lie to you?” Lukas asked rhetorically.

  Emil took a deep breath and walked forwards more confidently. He couldn't control smile that spread across his face as his ex stared at him in astonishment. 

  “E-Emil, glad you could make it. Is this...is this your date?” Leon asked. 

  “No shit.” Lukas said before Emil had the chance to. He wrapped his arm firmly around Emil’s waist to make his point. 

  Leon looked Lukas up and down for a solid minute before laughing. “Nope. There's no way. I bet you're just trying to make me jealous.”

  “Is it working?” Emil smirked. Leon grimaced.  _ I'll take that as a yes.  _

  “But just to be clear,” Lukas added. “We  _ are  _ together.”

  He pulled Emil close so their chests were touching and tilted his chin up. Before Emil could say or do anything, Lukas smashed their lips together.

  Emil tried not to act too shocked—that would blow their cover—but he couldn't believe this was actually happening.  _ He's...he's really kissing me!  _ Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leon’s jaw drop. 

  Lukas pulled back and wiped his lips, smirking smugly at the stunned Asian. Emil was already excited about how the rest of the night would go.

* * *

  By the time the night was over, Emil and Lukas were a tad buzzed, and they stumbled out of the reception while laughing their asses off.

  “I can't  _ believe  _ you started flirting with Yong Soo in front of Leon.” Emil giggled. 

  “Hey, anything to piss that guy off.” Lukas shrugged. “ _ I _ can't believe you ran in front of that poor girl to catch the bouquet.” 

  “Hey,” Emil held up the little bunch of flowers. “I earned this fucking bouquet. Now I just need to wait for the perfect guy to suddenly waltz up and fall in love with me.” 

  “How do you know he hasn't already?” Lukas asked. 

  “What do you mean?”

  “How do you know the perfect man hasn't already fallen for you?” Lukas explained. 

  “Well if you know him, hook me up.” Emil joked. 

  “Oh, I think you already know him.” Lukas stopped walking and turned Emil to face him. 

  “Wait a minute, do you mean—” Emil’s question was cut off when he felt a pair of lips pressed against his.

  “Do I mean that I love you?” Lukas asked as he broke the kiss. “Yes.” 

  “Lukas, I don't know what to say.” Emil was confused. How could his smart, beautiful,  _ perfect  _ best friend have a thing for  _ him  _ of all people? (Needless to say, Emil's past issues with Leon had left him more than a little insecure.) 

  “Say that you'll give me a chance. I know it's a little early to have used the “L” word, and I'm sorry, but at least go on a date with me.” Lukas insisted. 

  “But…” 

  “Emil, spending today with you has been one of the best days of my life, and I know you had fun too. This doesn't have to be a one time thing. We can have fun together all the time, but you have to give me a chance.” Lukas pleaded. 

  “Okay.” Emil agreed. 

  “Wait what?”

  “Okay, I'll go on a date with you.” Emil smiled. “Because I love you too. And I'm not just saying it because you said it. For as long as I can remember, you're the only person who's ever really cared about me, and I can honestly say from the bottom of my heart that I love you, Lukas. I just wish it hadn't taken this whole fiasco to make me realize that.” 

  “Hey, as long as you realized it.” Lukas smiled back. “So...how does a movie tomorrow at, say, eight sound?”

  “Sounds perfect.” Emil agreed.  _ Just like you.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffft these are so corny


	3. The Physical Relationship That Turns Romantic Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that this should surprise you, but this one leans a bit more towards the smutty side. It's not super graphic or anything, but it's there.

   Whatever Lukas was expecting when he got back to his dorm, it certainly wasn't his longtime best friend waiting patiently at the door with a skimpy dress on. He felt his heart flutter as he observed the way the boy’s eyes lit up when he walked in, and something else come to life when he saw his friend’s smirk. 

  “Emil...what are you doing here?” Lukas questioned. 

  “Seriously? That's your first reaction?” Emil chuckled. “You're so lame.” He quickly stepped forwards to close the door behind Lukas before turning to face the taller male. “Anyway, you said you were having a stressful day so I thought I'd help out.” 

  “And by help out you mean…?” 

  “I think you know exactly what I mean.” 

  Lukas grinned and immediately picked up the smaller boy, kissing him deeply and already wandering towards the couch. 

  “Mmph...Lukas, wait.” Emil interrupted, pulling away from the kissing. “Take me to your room.” 

  Lukas was about to question him, but decided to as Emil requested. As soon as he stepped into his room, blood rushed to his cheeks—and somewhere lower. 

  “E-Emil. Holy shit.” he breathed. Lukas had learned a long time ago that Emil was more than a little kinky, but some of the toys laid out on Lukas’s bed right now were some next level shit.

  “What? You're a real whiny pain when you're having a bad day, so I thought I'd go all out.” Emil winked. Actually winked. 

  “You…” Lukas gaped. “You are so fucking hot.” 

  He tightened his grip on Emil’s waist and slammed him onto the bed. Lukas forgot all about how crappy his day had been. 

* * *

  Lukas was panting by the time he pulled out of the boy beneath him. He rolled onto his side and laid there for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment, before he pulled the blindfold off Emil’s eyes.

  “Feeling better?” Emil asked, also panting heavily. 

  “Hell yes.” Lukas grinned dumbly. 

  “Good. I'm glad.” Emil smiled sweetly. “Now can you untie me?”

  “Of course.” Lukas couldn't help but feel guilty as he observed the boy's body.  _ Damn. I didn't mean to hurt him  _ that  _ badly.  _ He cringed at the sight of all the marks and bruises. Sure he'd had a bad day, but that was no excuse to have been that rough. Lukas sighed as he untied the ropes from around Emil’s wrists. 

  Emil pouted and rubbed them for a few moments, before shrugging it off and rising to get dressed into his normal clothes. “So, you want me to leave or help you with your homework?”

  “...What?” Lukas looked at him quizzically. 

  “Part of the reason you were freaking out is because you had too many tests to study for on the same day you had a lot of homework right? I can take care of the homework part if you want.” Emil offered. 

  “You'd seriously do that?” Lukas couldn't believe it. 

  “Well duh. You're my best friend, it's my job.” Emil confirmed. 

  Lukas still couldn't get used to how casually Emil called him his best friend. Of course, it was his own fault for entering a “friends with benefits” relationship with the boy he'd had a crush on since grade school, but he couldn't help it. Lukas had known he'd never have a chance at dating Emil, but at least this way he could be sure no one else was laying a hand on the boy. Still, was it so wrong to have hoped that having sex this often would make Emil like him at least a little? 

  They'd been at this since freshman year of college, and now they were close to graduating, so Lukas had pretty much given up the notion of them ever being together. 

  “Say, Emil? How long are we gonna keep doing this for?” Lukas asked before he even realized it. 

  Even the start of this relationship had been Lukas’s fault now that he thought about it. On only their second week of college, he'd gone and gotten himself drunk at a party, and Emil had had to come to his rescue. Once they'd gotten back to Lukas’s dorm, Lukas has practically jumped his friend, and next thing either of them knew they were waking up in bed together. Lukas had thought for sure Emil would be angry, but instead he'd just muttered, “we should do that more often.” Thus beginning their less-than-romantic relationship. 

  “What do you mean?” Emil asked innocently, already fully dressed again. 

  “How long until you get sick of this and decide to go find yourself a real boyfriend? Are we gonna break this thing off at a set point, or am I just supposed to wait around until the day you suddenly decide this isn't enough for you?” Lukas wasn't sure what made him decide to bring this up. Maybe it was the panic of their upcoming graduation. Maybe finally just let emotions get the best of him. Either way, there was no turning back now. 

  “Lukas, I...I don't know.” Emil admitted. 

  “Then let me ask you this,” Lukas began. He dragged Emil back into the bed and pinned him down. “On a scale of one to ten, how badly do you want me right now?” 

  “I-I” 

  Without asking, Lukas started stripping his friend again, all while assaulting his neck with kisses and bites.

  “Lukas, what are you doing?” Emil panted, squirming in Lukas’s grip.

  “Answer the question, Emil.” Lukas growled, sinking his teeth into the boy’s collarbone. 

  “Ah~! S-Six?” Emil stammered. 

  “Just six?” Lukas frowned. “Better fix that.” 

  Lukas nudged his leg between both of Emil’s, roughly pressing his thigh against Emil’s crotch. Emil squirmed again and moaned loudly. Lukas smirked and began to run his hands all over the boy’s body, making sure to linger in all the places he knew his “best friend” liked. 

  Within minutes, Emil was reduced to a moaning, blushing mess. Lukas had him laying flat on his back with his legs spread wide. Emil whimpered as Lukas pulled away and sat back, just staring at him. 

  “Lukas please...why'd you stop?” Emil whined. 

  “What about now? How bad do you need it now?” Lukas questioned. 

  “Fuck,  _ ten!”  _ Emil practically screamed. 

  “That badly?” Lukas smirked. “How cute. However...would you still want me if I told you this?” Lukas leaned in close so his lips grazed Emil’s ear. “I love you.” 

  Emil froze, unsure of how to react. 

  “What if I told you that I've been in love with you since we were kids? That as amazing as sleeping with you is, it hurts every time you remind me that it's only as friends? Would you still want me to fuck you then?”

  “Lukas I—”

  “If you just want to sleep around without feelings involved, look somewhere else.”

  “Lukas—” 

  “Because I can't do this anymore. If you just want to be friends then I can't keep doing this shit. I can't keep screwing you and then pretending that nothing happened. I can't —”

  “Lukas! If you would shut up for a minute and let me talk, I've been trying to say that I love you too!” Emil interrupted. 

  “You...you what?” Lukas asked. 

  “I love you too, you dumb ass!” Emil repeated, sitting up straight. “I always have. Why do you think I didn't get mad when you fucking jumped me? I'd wanted you so badly I didn't care how I got you. But when I tried to tell you how I felt, you misunderstood me and asked me to be your friend with benefits. I was heart broken, but I was so scared of losing you completely that I decided a sexual relationship was better than no relationship at all. I hoped that maybe someday you'd like me back, but lately…” 

  “Lately what?” Lukas asked. 

  “Y-You’ve been really mean.” Emil replied, his eyes watering. “Every single time we get together you make me leave immediately afterwards. You rarely look me in the eyes anymore. You just use me and kick me out. Lately I've been feeling more like your toy than your friend.” 

  “Emil…”

  “That's why today I went all out. I wanted you to want me again.” Emil sniffled. “So if you love me, why have you been doing this to me?” 

  “Listen, Em. I never meant to come across that way. It's just that lately my emotions have been eating at me more and more, and every time I look at you I feel like I'm falling even deeper in love with you. I was so sure you didn't feel the same way, so I tried to force myself to stop caring about you. I wanted to help you, not hurt you. I'm so so sorry.” Lukas pulled Emil up into his lap and held him closely. 

  “You really mean it?” Emil asked.

  “Yes, I really mean it. You mean the world to me, Emil Steilsson.” Lukas smiled. 

  “So...you're my boyfriend then?” Emil asked. 

  “If you'll still have me.” 

  “Of course I will, dumb ass.” 

  “You have no idea how long I've wanted this.” Lukas muttered, resting his head on top of Emil’s. 

  “Actually, I think I do.” Emil chuckled. “But Lukas.” 

  “What is it, love?”

  “I'm still really hard right now.”


	4. That Dumb Romance Trope Where the Bad Guy (Who's Really Not That Bad if You Get to Know Him) Falls For the Good Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emil pretends to be a bully for certain reasons, and accidentally does it so well that even the love of his life ends up despising him. 
> 
> WARNING: referenced past suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...got really long for a short story. I mean, I actually started this one BEFORE the other three, and it's the last one I'm posting.

  Lukas cringed as his back hit the locker, his glasses getting knocked off of his face.  _ Four more steps… _ he thought miserably. Four more steps and he would have been safely in his next class. Alas, before he reached his haven, he managed to walk right into one of his school’s many bullies. He gasped as his book was torn from his hands, and the bully began skimming through the pages. 

  “Give that back!” Lukas demanded. That was one of his favorite books, and he didn't want anything happening to it.

  “Or what? You'll start crying?” the insinuation irritated Lukas to the core. 

  “I don't want any trouble, just please hand that back to me.” Lukas sighed. He didn't like that idea of pleading with a bully, but he didn't have another choice. Truth be told, he was more than capable of beating up just about any of the bullies at his school, but he had his future to think about. He didn't want a college to reject him because he got in a fight and it went on his permanent record. 

  Unfortunately he was a bit of a nerd—being the president of both the chess club and the literary journal club—so non-nerds didn't take too kindly to him.

  “Why, is it important to you?” the other teen taunted. “What if I were to do this?” He began tearing one of the pages. 

  “Stop! Please...that's my favorite book.” Lukas pleaded. 

  “Is it now?” the bully grinned.  _ Uh oh.  _

  Lukas nearly screamed as the other male grabbed a handful of pages and tore them out. Some might think it's stupid to be attached to a bunch of paper, but as Lukas watched his book being torn apart, he could feel his heart tearing along with it. 

  “Hey! This is my area asshole, you know that. My hallway, my nerd to pick on. I'll be taking this from here.” Lukas heard a voice say from not too far away. 

_ Crap. I know that voice _ . He thought as his bully ran away in terror. Lukas turned towards the voice and came face to face with none other than the infamous Emil Steilsson. Well, maybe it wasn't face to face, considering Lukas was a good half a foot taller than the smaller male, but still. 

  Of all the douche bag bullies in school, Emil was easily Lukas’s least favorite. The boy was nothing special. He wasn't big or tough like the other guys (in fact he had a rather girlish figure), and he wasn't one of the rich kids either. He didn't play a sport, nor could he hold his own in a fight. By all accounts he had no business being a bully, yet he was one. He was because he was popular. 

  If Lukas would admit one thing about the boy in front of him, it's that he was certainly charming. He exuded the quiet, mysterious guy aura, and he had a way with words. Though Lukas thought his slicked-back hair and stylish outfits just made him look like a tool, all the girls fucking  _ swooned  _ over him, and his smile was to die for. No, Emil Steilsson was certainly nothing special, but somehow he'd managed to charm and flirt his way up to being one of the most loved kids in school. 

_ What happened to you?  _ Lukas often found himself wondering when he caught a glimpse of Emil in the halls. He used to be such a sweet, awkward little guy who always put others before himself. Now he was just a douchey, admittedly super hot, jerk face who didn't care who he stepped on to further himself in life. At least, that's how Lukas saw him. 

  “Hey Bondevik. Long time no see.” Emil greeted. Lukas watched in confusion as the boy leaned down and grabbed Lukas’s glasses off the floor and handed then back to him.

  “Yeah. Hey.” Lukas responded.  _ Did he just do something nice for me?  _ Lukas had only just put his glasses back on when a hand slammed next to his head, effectively pinning him against the locker. He felt the strong urge to punch the shit eating grin off of Emil’s face as the boy smirked up at him. 

  “So, what'd you do to piss that guy off this time? Still can't keep your big mouth in check?” Emil questioned. 

  “None of your business. Fuck off.” Lukas growled. 

  “Wow, you don't have to be so mean.” Emil pouted. 

  “Do you want something from me, Steilsson?” Lukas asked. 

  “Just felt like saying hi to an old friend.” Emil replied. Lukas rolled his eyes. It was beyond him how the two of them had ever actually been friends.

  “Don't you have innocent people's lives to be ruining?” Lukas just wanted to be left alone. 

  “Very funny.” Emil rolled his eyes. It wasn't until then that he noticed the torn up book lying a few feet away. He walked towards it and picked it up, eyes widening as he looked at the cover. 

  “Give it here.” Lukas said irritably. He just wanted his damn book back! 

  “Lukas…” Emil’s voice sounded different all of the sudden. All the snarky smugness was gone, and it came out soft and fragile. “I'm so sorry. I-I should have gotten here sooner.” 

  “What are you talking about?”

  “If I'd noticed you sooner then maybe…” Emil looked distraught. His brow furrowed and his eyes watered. He clutched the book more tightly, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a shaky breath. “I just really loved this book, you know?” 

  Lukas couldn't do anything but stare. He'd almost forgotten who'd given him the book in the first place. 

 

_ “Hey Lukas! Look what I got!” Emil called out, giggling happily.  _

_   “What is it?” Lukas looked at him questioningly.  _

_   “It's that book you wanted! I went to every book store in town looking for it.” Emil grinned proudly. “Here!” _

_   Lukas stared down at the book. It was a book of myths and fairy tales that he'd wanted since third grade. It'd been two whole years since he'd told Emil about it, and his friend had actually remembered. _

_   “You're giving it to me?” _

_   “Duh, silly. That's why I got it in the first place.”  _

_   “Why?” _

_ “Because! You're my best friend forever. Right?”  _

_   “Right.”  _

__

  Lukas felt a smile tug at his lips. That had been one of the happiest moments of his relatively shitty life. When the two of them started middle school, Emil constantly got anxiety attacks, and Lukas would always pull him out of class and take him somewhere quiet to read to him until he calmed down. The book had meant a lot to both of them.  _ What happened to you, Emil? _ He thought once again.

  “Yeah, I know.” 

  “I miss you, Lukas.” Emil muttered sadly. 

  “It's your own fault.” Lukas shrugged. 

  “Please don't say that.” Emil whimpered. 

  “Why shouldn't I? You're the one who abandoned me.” 

  “I never wanted to! Things just got...complicated. I'll make it up to you someday, I promise.” Emil looked away. “I can explain everything later, if you'll let me. Can you meet me in the library after school?”

  “How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?” Lukas narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

  “Why would I do that to you? I’m trying to do something important and you're the only person I trust to talk to.” Emil insisted. 

  “I don't trust you.” Lukas countered. 

  “Lukas, please.” 

  “You shut me out first, Emil. If you wanna walk around being a dick to everyone, go ahead, but don't expect me to like you. If you ever decide you feel like being a decent person again, come find me.” Lukas grabbed the remains of his book from Emil’s hand and shoved the smaller teen away. 

  Lukas clutched the ruined book to his chest, taking those few short steps to his class. School didn't even start for a few more minutes, but he liked to get to class early. Usually so he could read.  _ What do I do now? _

* * *

 

_ I can't do this anymore. It hurts so bad. Is this all even worth it?  _ Emil thought. He stood dumbstruck in the hallway of his school, staring at the door to Lukas’s classroom. He'd had a crush on his old friend for as long as he could remember, so the realization that Lukas really hated him now felt like a knife to his heart.  _ No, I can't give up. I don't have anything left to lose anyways. I've been putting up with this shit for two years already, I can last a few more weeks. _

  Emil took a deep breath and reminded himself why he was doing all this in the first place.  _ Don't worry, Raivis. Soon enough, I'll make them pay. That's a promise. _

  “Hey, why so down? I can cheer you up~” an unfamiliar voice snapped him out of his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Emil turned to look at who was invading his personal space, and groaned internally.  _ Just another stupid girl… _ He swallowed his irritation and put on his best smile. 

  “Don't worry, beautiful. I'm alright. Had a bit of a tiff with an old friend, but it's no big deal.” He said.  _ God I sound like a tool.  _

  “Aww, you poor baby. I'm sure they were in the wrong.” the girl responded, turning him around to face her before smothering him in a hug. 

  “Oh my god, you fucking slut. I totally called dibs on him already.” Another voice cut in. 

_ Uh oh.  _

__ “You can't call dibs on people!”

  “I already did!”

  Emil watched helplessly as another girl strode up and tackled the one that was hugging him. He scrambled away to safety and stared at the confrontation.  _ What do I do?  _

  “There's no need to fight. I like both of you~” he tried.  _ Gods help me. I hope I didn't make it worse.  _

__ “R-Really?” They both stuttered in unison. 

  “Of course.” Emil sauntered over to them, praying he didn't look as awkward as he felt. “You're both such sweet little things, and you're absolutely gorgeous.” 

  Both girls became red faced and looked away. 

  “But,” Emil continued. “You already know my heart belongs to someone else.” 

  In order to avoid having to date anyone, Emil had told everyone long ago that he was already in love with someone. Of course, he never said who it was, so he inadvertently caused more than a few girls to attack each other over him. Everybody was constantly debating over who this mystery girl was that he could possibly have fallen for.  _ I wonder how everyone would react if they found out I was in love with the president of the chess club.  _ Emil pondered.  _ They'd probably flip.  _

__ “Why won't you tell anyone who this girl is?” 

  “Yeah! What does she have that the rest of us don't?” 

  “There's nothing wrong with you, darlings. It's just that this person has been there for me my whole life. They captured my heart years ago, and I don't think I'll ever get it back.” he spoke the last part sorrowfully. 

  “Wait, you're not dating her?” 

  “No. In fact I think they might hate me. But that won't stop me from loving them until the day I die.” For the first time in a while, Emil found himself speaking the truth. He'd meant every word he said. 

 “Awwwwww! Poor baby!” Emil stiffened as he was glomped, still not a fan a physical affection (unless it was from Lukas).

  “You're too sweet.” He didn't even try to hide the sadness in his voice. 

  When the bell rang, he trudged off to class. When he got to his seat, the same two thoughts played over and over in his head.  _ He really hates me now  _ and  _ Why can't I stop loving him?  _

  Emil still couldn't believe everything had turned out like this. He remembered how excited he was when his freshman year started. He was finally going to be at the same school as his best friend for the first time since they'd gotten separated, and he had planned on finally manning up and admitting his feelings for the other boy (with some urging from his friend Raivis). Everything was supposed to be okay again once high school started. How had everything gone so wrong?

  Contrary to popular belief, Emil was not, in fact, a bully. He was quite the opposite really. Never once had he just targeted some random kid and terrorized them. He would only approach someone whom somebody else was already picking on, and pretend to attack them, much like he'd done with Lukas earlier that day. That way spectators thought Emil was much tougher than he actually was, and the victims never got hurt. It was a pretty sweet give and take relationship, and both parties were grateful.  _ If only Lukas knew that.  _

  As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Emil couldn't help himself from thinking about Lukas.  _ I wonder how he's been doing without me. I know I'm miserable without him.  _ He sighed.  _ I can fix this all if I can just make him listen to me. But how do I do that? _

* * *

 

  Lukas huffed irritably as he made his way to lunch. In first period he'd been so focused on how pissed he was at Emil that he forgot to listen to the teacher and got yelled at for not paying attention. In second period he'd been so pissed at that teacher that he forgot to listen again, and got yelled at again. That started a vicious cycle that led to him being very angry at the world. 

  Lukas’s mood dropped further as he caught sight of the dick who'd torn up his book that morning. He and his friend were tormenting some other kid, who looked scared and confused.  _ Sheesh, is this all they ever do? Don't they get sick of it?  _

  Lukas recognized the kid being bullied as their school’s newest transfer student —a kid from Hong Kong. As far as Lukas knew, he didn't speak English all that well, and he didn't know a lot about how American kids act, so it's not surprising people were being jerks to him. 

  “Hey, are you ignoring me, are do you just not understand me?” 

  “Sorry. C-Could you speak slower?” the Asian kid responded in heavily accented English. 

  “Are you mocking me?” the bully demanded.

  “N-No?”

  “Why you little—”

  “Wow. I didn't know picking on kids half your size made you cool. Or are you just a couple of pathetic assholes?” 

  Lukas cringed as he turned to look at the person who'd said that.  _ Idiot, you're half their size too! Don't go picking fights! Not that I care if you get your stupid ass kicked…  _

  He watched intently as Emil strode over to stand between the bullies and the new kid, smirking up at them smugly. 

  “You really think it's funny to make fun of someone new to this country for being a little different? I bet if I sent you off to Hong Kong right now, you'd look like a bumbling idiot to everyone there. Oh wait, you already look like that here.”  _ Dammit Emil shut your trap! This guy could kill you in one hit!  _

  “You wanna fight you little prick?” Lukas found it funny that the same guy who seemed so scared of Emil earlier that day was suddenly acting all tough just because he had backup. 

  “Go ahead, hit me. You've already been suspended twice this year. If getting my ass kicked is what it takes to get you expelled, I think I can deal with it.” the smirk never left Emil’s face. 

  “You know what? Fuck you. I will take you down someday, Steilsson.” 

  “I'll be looking forward to it~” 

  Lukas watched as the bully and his friend trudged away.  _ I can't believe that just happened.  _ Once they were gone, Emil turned towards the transfer student and smiled sweetly. 

  “Hey, you're Leon right? I'm Emil.” 

  “Oh, nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me.” Leon responded. 

  “It was no big deal. I wasn't originally from here either. If this one kid hadn't taken me in and been my friend when I first got here, my life would have been a mess.” Lukas noted how Emil talked a bit slower than usual, and made sure to enunciate certain parts of words. Just how Lukas used to talk to him when he first moved in from Iceland. “Some day, you will learn how to act around here. It took me a long time, but I learned how to hide my accent, too. Everything will be fine.” 

  Leon nodded along, smiling a bit at that last part. 

  “If you want me to, I can walk with you between classes. That way no one will bother you.” Emil suggested. 

  “You can? Thank you.” Leon nodded.  

  Lukas stood by and watched the two of them walk away.  _ Maybe he's not so bad after all.  _ Once he realized what he'd just thought, he banged his head against the locker behind him.  _ Remember, he left you alone. He's awful. You hate him.  _ Lukas tried to remind himself.  _ But maybe if I heard his reason… _

  Lukas ran after Emil in spite of himself, grabbing his shoulder and whirling him around so they were facing each other. “You said the library, right? After school?”

  “Y-Yes.” Emil stammered. 

  “Good, see you then.” Lukas walked off after that, not giving Emil a chance to respond.

* * *

 

  Emil struggled to contain the excited squeal that threatened to leave his lips as the final bell rang, signalling the end of the school day. He managed to keep his cool as he casually made his way to the library. For the most part he looked the same as always, but he couldn't keep the bounce out of his step. He was so happy! 

  He found Lukas waiting for him at a table in the most secluded area of the library.  _ Good.  _ Emil thought.  _ I don't want anyone else hearing this.  _

  “Good afternoon.” He greeted.

  “Shut up and sit down.” Lukas commanded, obviously not in the mood for formalities. Emil did as he was told. “You better give me a damn good explanation for being such a dick the past couple years, or I'm kicking your ass. Got it?” 

  “Got it.” Emil nodded. So, they were cutting right to the chase then? Emil was fine with that. “So, you remember how when my parents split up when we were eleven, I had to move in with my mom, right? So we ended up at different schools?”

  “Yes.” 

  “That first day at my new school was complete hell. I was so overwhelmed by all the new people, and classes, and the fact that I was alone that I had a panic attack right in the middle of class.” Emil said. “I instinctively tried to call out to you, but you weren't there. As soon as it dawned on me that I'd have to survive three whole years without you, the attack worsened. Before I knew it I was on the ground screaming and crying, and everyone was staring and laughing at me. At the moment I wished I could just roll over and die, but suddenly I felt myself being lifted up and carried out of the room. I heard a voice telling me that everything was going to be okay, and eventually I calmed down. When I came to I realized that the person who had helped me was another student, Raivis.” 

  Emil paused to make sure Lukas was still listening. He was. 

  “He ended up being my friend throughout all of middle school. He was the only person other than you who'd ever taken the time to look past everything wrong with me and actually get to know me. I loved him, as a friend that is. When high school started I was so excited to find out I'd be going to the same school as you again, but before I even had a chance to find you, everything started going wrong.” Emil took a deep breath. He'd never talked to anyone, not even his parents about all this. Lukas was the only one he trusted.

   “See, Raivis always had a problem keeping his mouth shut. He meant well, but he had a tendency to say all the wrong things at all the wrong times, and he pissed a lot of people off. One time he ticked of the wrong guy, that one asshole, Francis. From then on the guy was constantly tormenting Raivis, and since he was so popular everyone followed along. I was helpless as that fucking frog turned my friend’s life into a living hell. I tried everything I could to cheer Raivis up, but nothing worked.” 

  Emil was crying at this point, grateful that no one but Lukas was around to see him. He startled as a pair of arms wrapped around him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Lukas hugging him tightly. 

  “Go on.” The blond urged. 

  “It was halfway through the first semester when Francis took a prank too far and Raivis completely lost it. He ran up to the roof, and I was the only one that followed him. No else seemed to realize what was happening. I tried to call out to him, but he just ignored me. He climbed over the railing on the roof’s edge, and he...he jumped. He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at me before he did it. It all happened so fast I almost couldn't believe it. My friend killed himself right in front of me, and all I did was stand there and watch it.” Emil clung tightly to Lukas, not even trying to stop the tears from running down his face anymore. 

 “I thought for sure everyone was going to go crazy over it. That people would realize that the things they say fucking matter. But no one cared. There was no news report about it, no school assembly, nothing. I don't even think anyone realized he was dead. They just kept on with their normal lives. Kept on loving and fawning over Francis as if he was saint. As if he hadn't driven an innocent kid to suicide. It pissed me off more than you could possibly imagine, Lukas. It still pisses me off how people can get away with doing the most sickening, disgusting, despicable fucking things and get away with it. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. 

  “I wanted so badly to make Francis pay, to let everyone know about what he'd done. But who would ever listen to me? I was just some tiny, girly-looking, little nerd with anxiety issues. So I decided to change myself. I put everything I had into becoming someone that everyone would pay attention to, even if that meant giving up everything that made me myself. I did all I could to get into Francis’s friend group so I could gain all the information I needed to completely crush that son of a bitch. And it worked. And now there's only a few more weeks until the next big school dance where I can  _ finally  _ get back at him for he did to Raivis.” 

  “Emil….this is insane!” Lukas exclaimed. 

  “I know, I know it is! But they say all it takes is one person. If just one person can be brave enough to do something, they  _ can  _ change things. And I wasn't just going to sit around and wait for someone else to do it.” Emil explained. “If all the shit that's happened in my life has been for a reason, this is it. I know you're probably pissed at me for leaving you, and if you still want to beat me up I won't stop you, but I'm seeing this thing through to the end, regardless of the consequences.”

  “Pissed? Emil, how could I possible be pissed at you after what you just told me? There are very few people who would be willing to give up everything for someone else, but you've always been like that. Every since I've known you, you've always put everyone else before yourself. That's why I loved you.” Lukas held Emil tighter. “I just wish you would've told me all this sooner. It hurt like hell when I thought you'd abandoned me. I hated you for leaving me, and I hated myself for losing you. You know I would've been there for you no matter what, so why keep this all from me?”

  “I wanted to tell you, honest. But I knew that if I did you'd tell me not to do it, and that I'd use you as an excuse not to do it. And I couldn't let that happen. I knew this was something I had to do, and I couldn't do it with you around. Every single time I saw you in the halls, all I wanted was to go running back to you and forget anything happened. It would be so easy to just go back to the way things used to be and stay with you, but that wouldn't be fair. Not to Raivis, and not to all the other kids like him. It would be wrong to turn my back on them, but I knew I would in a heartbeat if it meant getting to be with you. You make me weak, Lukas. I love you more than I should, and I'd abandon anyone and everyone for you. That's why I had to stay away from you.” Emil got out of his seat, turning around to give Lukas a full on hug. "But now I know I won't back out, so I'm finally telling you. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through."

  “You love me?” Lukas asked incredulously, seeming to have ignored everything Emil said after those words. 

  “Yes. So, so much. D-Do you think, maybe we could…” 

  “I can't be with you, Emil. I don't...I don't love you. Not now. Not after everything that's happened.”

  Emil pulled back, staring at the ground. He was sobbing now, and he couldn't breathe evenly. 

  “I-I understand. I-It’s ok-kay.” he somehow managed to say. 

  “Please stop crying. I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that I need a little more time to process this. I'm feeling really...confused about my emotions right now, and I need to sort it all out before I can even think about a relationship.” Lukas rephrased. “But, if you'll wait for me, I wouldn't mind giving us a try.” 

  Emil sniffled. “Promise?” 

  “Yes.”

  “I know this is probably going to make me sound like a real douche bag after everything I just said but,” Emil sighed. “Until the dance, I-I can't be seen around you.” 

  “Don't worry about it. I get it. I don't want all your pain to go to waste by ruining your plan.” Lukas shrugged it off. 

  “Thank you.”

  “Don't mention it. See you in a few weeks, Emil.” Lukas waved as he walked away. 

  “Y-Yeah, see you then!”  _ Just you wait, Lukas. Once that dance is over, I know I can make you love me again.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 99% of the reason I wrote this was because Iceland trying to act cool and flirty was beautiful mental image.   
> I'm going to write a part two where Emil gets the happy ending he so desperately deserves, and then I'll start working on the requests.   
> God I am addicted to this ship.


	5. Part Two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A corny little happily-ever-after type thing I threw together.

   School dances were not Lukas’s scene. Loud music, idiots chattering, lights flashing, bad dancing. He didn't get the appeal. In his mind these events were a waste of money, energy, and time, yet here he was. Surrounded by all the stupidity he hated so much. 

  Still, he had promised himself he'd stick around for the sake of a certain someone.  _ He's such a spastic little idiot. I can't leave him here alone. _ Lukas knew in his heart that Emil wasn't the same little ball of nerves he'd been as a kid, but he couldn't help thinking of him as such.  _ Just in case he panics, I'll be here.  _

__ “Wow! Do we have a big turn out or what? Looks like nearly the whole grade is here!” the student in charge of hosting called out. At every school event they insisted on having someone there to try and hype everyone up. Lukas was never amused. 

  “Sure do.” Another unexpected voice sounded from the stage. “and since everyone's listening, I have an announcement to make.” 

_ He's really doing this.  _

__ For the first time in his life, Lukas witnessed a group of teenagers shutting up and paying attention. He didn't realize Emil had that great of an influence. 

  “If my good friend Francis would join me up here for a minute, it would much appreciated.” Emil grinned. 

  All eyes were on the aforementioned teen as he made his way up to stand next to Emil. 

  “What is this?” he questioned. 

  “Just thought my buddy deserved some recognition for all he's done.” Emil replied. Lukas didn't miss the evil glint in his eyes. “I mean, there's no else out there quite like you, right guys?!”

  The crowd cheered.  _ You little devil _ . Lukas thought. 

  “You all know about the great things this guy's done. Gotten rid of the old school uniforms, installed all the on-campus vending machines, raised the funds for our school mural, even planned this dance!” there was more cheering. “But I know a few other things that none of you do.” 

  Lukas could swear his heart skipped a beat when he saw the look on Emil's face. That look that just screamed “checkmate.” It was hot. 

  “For example, you know how he and Alice are the most beloved couple in the school, right? Well…” suddenly an image was projected in front of the crowd, one that made everyone gasp. “for the last year or so he's been cheating on her with her own brother. Pretty gross if you ask me.” 

  Everyone started murmuring in shock and confusion, and Francis looked frozen in place. 

  “Not that you guys are any better. I  _ know  _ you're not oblivious to the way he—and a lot of others for that matter—treat some of the kids at our school. Whether you choose to overlook it because of some blind admiration you have for him, or because you're just glad it's not happening to you, you're all a bunch of cowards from where I'm standing.” Emil accused. “Have you ever even considered the hell you people put some kids through? Tch, why am I even asking? Of course you haven't. But I've seen it.” 

  Lukas listened intently as Emil recounted the story he'd told him not to long ago. And he wasn't the only one. The entire room had gone silent again, listening to only Emil. By the time he was done talking, the whole mood had changed. Some people were even crying. Emil left the stage without another word. 

  After the initial shock, things went crazy. People throwing things and yelling at Francis. Him trying to defend himself. Some even accused Emil of lying, but deep down everyone knew he wasn't. 

  Lukas was expecting Emil to leave, but instead he starting looking around. As if he were searching for someone… 

  As soon as Emil caught sight of Lukas, his eyes brightened and he smiled wide. He practically sprinted across the room and tackled Lukas to the ground. 

  “Lukas! You came! I'm so happy you're here.” Emil buried his face in Lukas’s neck. 

  “Well I couldn't let you do this completely alone.” Lukas smiled softly, patting Emil on the head. “Since you're such a little dork.”

  “Get me out of here, Lukas.” Emil requested. “I'm tired.” 

  Lukas ended up carrying Emil to the school library. He set him down in one of the cushioned reading chairs and took the seat next to him. He reached into his bag and dug around until he found his book. The majority of the pages were still intact, and he flipped to a random story and started reading it. Emil looked at Lukas incredulously as if he were crazy, before chuckling and sitting back. He listened closely as Lukas read, calming down. Lukas was halfway done with his story when he felt a weight on his leg. 

  “Emil? What are you doing?” 

  “Shut up.” Emil replied as he made himself cozy in Lukas’s lap. “So, Lukas. How are you?” 

  “What do you mean how am I?”

  “I mean...have you had enough time? T-To think about things?” 

  “Are you asking me if I'll go out with you?”

  “Maybe…” 

  Lukas couldn't help laughing. This boy was too much. “Then yes. I will.” 

  Emil looked up at Lukas and smiled. “Can I have a kiss then?”

  “God you're ridiculous.” Lukas grabbed Emil's chin gently and kissed him. “Of course you can.” 

  “I love you, Lukas.”

  “I know.”

* * *

  The next week school started again like usual. Lukas walked onto campus as always, just like everyone else. Of course, there was a sort of tension there that wasn't before. What Emil said had really gotten to everyone, and some of them weren't sure how to act. Speaking of Emil, hasn't he told Lukas to meet him at his locker? Where was he?

 “Lukas! Hey, sorry I'm late. I slept in.” Lukas turned when he heard Emil's voice, and when he looked at him his jaw dropped. 

  Emil came running towards him, his baggy sweater swishing back and forth, and his fluffy chin-length hair bouncing around his face. He looked adorable to say the least. Just like his old self. 

  “Someone looks adorable.” Lukas teased.

  “Now that everything’s over, I want to be myself again. Messy hair, ugly sweaters, and all.” Emil chuckled. “It just feels right.”

  “I think you look ten times better this way anyways.” Lukas remarked, kissing his cheek. 

  “Thanks.” Emil smiled. 

  “Oooooh, so  _ that’s  _ the mystery love.” Lukas and Emil turned to see who was talking, and Emil recognized her as one of the girls who had been fighting over him a while back. “Don’t know why I never noticed you never refered to them a ‘she.’ That’ll teach me to make assumptions.” 

  Emil gulped. “So you aren’t mad at me? F-For leading so many people on the way I did?”

  “Nah.” the girl shrugged. “It’s actually kind of a self-esteem boost knowing the reason you didn’t like me was because you didn’t swing that way.” She began to giggle. “And now I know you calling me pretty wasn’t you flirting. I must actually be pretty hot.”

  Emil giggled. “Of course you are. Why would you ever think you weren’t?”

  The girl smiled. “You’re an amazing guy, Emil. I’m, uh...sorry about your friend.”

  “It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. Just promise me that if you see someone being picked on, you’ll help them. Please.” 

  She nodded. “I promise.”

  As soon she walked away, Lukas pulled Emil close and gave him another kiss. “Looks like you really made a difference around here.”

  “That was the idea.” Emil smiled. “Though I wonder how people will treat me now that I’m back to being a nobody again. It’ll be interesting to see.”

* * *

Epilogue, I guess.

  In the end, everything worked out well. Lukas could swear the girls only fawned over Emil even more now that he traded his cool-guy look for his more cutesy one. Except they weren’t really attracted to him anymore, so much as they all started momming him, always wanting to snuggle him and do his hair. It was annoying to say the least, but Lukas put up with it. Emil’s other friends didn’t completely ditch him as expected. Instead they gave up their popular statuses and stopped acting like a bunch of jackasses. One of them, a particularly annoying guy named Mathias, even started up a community service club at the school. 

  Lukas couldn’t help but feel proud that the person who had managed to completely turn this school around for the better was his boyfriend. It took a little getting used, dealing with all the attention Emil was getting, but he didn’t mind. He was just happy to have his best friend back. 

  A bunch of reporters came when they heard about the story, and they even made a whole big movie out of it. One of those anti-bullying, based-on-a-true story things that people seemed to love. It was a huge hit, and Emil had more than a few panic attacks when people tried to interview him or talk to him about it. 

  Luckily, Lukas was always there to save the day. 

  “H-Hey Lukas.” Emil said one time after he flipped out on a reporter. “Thanks for always saving my ass at all these events and stuff.” 

  “It's no big deal.” Lukas had responded. “Anything for the idiot I love.” 

  Emil had blushed. It was the first time Lukas had ever said he loved him. 

  “You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that.”

  “Then I'll say it again. I love you, Emil.” 

  “I love you too.”

  And thus ends this story that is literally like every dumb teenage drama in the history of ever. You're welcome. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so I started working on the other short stories right? But I'm really scatter brained so instead of having one finished story I have like three partially-written ones. I don't know if I'll be able to finish any of them today, but I hope I will. Fuck these are so fun to write though you have no idea XD


	6. In Which the Awkward Nerd Makes the Popular Kid Fall For Him

  “Half a point? Are you fucking kidding me?” Emil exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and falling backwards off the bleachers where he and his friends sat.

  “Oh no. I'm sorry Emil, it was my fault for not finding better visuals.” 

  “It wasn't your fault, Lily. We screwed up together.” Emil assured his friend. 

  “And now you're going to suffer together ~” another one of their friends, Leon, chuckled darkly. 

  “What should we make them do?” the fourth member of the group, Yong Soo, asked. 

  “Hmm…” 

  The four friends got bored easily, and often made bets on the dumbest things. This time they'd wagered that whichever pair (Lily and Emil, or Leon and Yong Soo) scored higher on their history presentation would get to dare the other two to do anything they wanted. Emil had been so sure that he and Lily had done better, so to lose by  _ half of a point _ bugged him more than anything had ever bugged him in his life. 

  “Lily, I dare you to cuss out your big brother.” Yong Soo said evilly. 

  “What? No! I can't!” Lily refused. 

  “We lost the bet, Lily. You have to.” Emil all but groaned. 

  “Oh fine…”

  “I'm glad you feel that way, Em. Because I dare you to get Lukas Bondevik to agree to go on a date with you.” Emil searched Leon's face for any sign that this was a joke, but he seemed dead serious. 

  “What? You can't be serious! Lukas? Tall, hot, blond Lukas that half the school is in love with, who doesn't even know I exist? That Lukas?” 

  “That's the one.” Leon confirmed. 

  “Leon, you're asking for the impossible. He would never go on a date with me. Not to mention  _ I  _ don't want to date him either!”

  “What happened to, ‘We lost the bet...you have to?’” Leon mocked. 

  “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?” Emil sighed. 

  “Quit being such a baby and like, get to it already.” 

  “I hope you die in a hole.”

* * *

 

 Lily held up her end of the wager, shouting profanities at her beloved big brother. Of course, she'd apologized profusely afterwards and explained the whole situation, and Vash had smacked Leon and Yong Soo upside their heads for being dicks to his sister. Now it was Emil's turn. 

  Taking a deep breath, he carefully approached his target, who was currently sitting a lunch table with his friends. Emil steeled himself for what he was about to do, then casually walked past the table. On cue, Lily “accidentally” bumped into him, sending him crashing straight into Lukas’s lap. 

  Emil tensed as he felt many pairs of eyes turn to stare at him.  _ I can't believe I'm doing this.  _ Instead of scrambling away from Lukas like he wanted to, he followed the plan and pushed himself up so he was straddling the larger teen's lap. He put on his best pleading face (the one that  _ always  _ worked on his friends when he wanted something from them) and said,

  “Please forgive me! I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm so sorry.” Emil glanced at one of the bright lights in the cafeteria so his eyes watered, adding to the effect. 

  Lukas stared down at him with a blank expression, but Emil didn't miss the tinge of pink that spread across his cheeks.  _ Nailed it.  _

  “Don't worry about it.” Lukas shrugged. “Can't complain about having such a cutie on top of me~” 

  Emil let out an embarrassing squeak, his face reddening.  _ There is no way he just said that.  _ The entire cafeteria was murmuring about them now, and Emil wasn't oblivious to all phone cameras being pointed in his direction.

  “O-Okay. Well, I-I’ll leave you alone then. Sorry.” Emil tried to get up and leave, but was stopped by a hand on his hip pulling him down.

  “No need to be in a hurry. Why don't you stay a while?” Lukas asked, placing a hand under Emil’s chin.“I don't think I've seen you around before. What's your name?” 

  Emil could feel himself shaking against his will.  _ Nope nope nope this is so not what I signed up for.  _

  “I'm...uh...oh! Hey, I think I hear someone calling me. Gotta go!” Emil sputtered, pushing Lukas away and getting to his feet. He tried to ignore the stares he got as he ran out of the cafeteria.

  “What do you think you're doing? He was like, totally coming onto you. You had it in the bag.” Leon interrogated as soon as there was more distance between them and the cafeteria.

  “I couldn't do it! He was getting all touchy-feely! You know I hate when people touch me!” Emil complained. “I can't do this. Give me another dare, I'm begging you.” 

  “No can do. You're seeing this one through to the end.” Leon smirked. 

  “Have I mentioned that I hate you?”

  “Many times, Em. Many times.”

* * *

 

  Lukas pouted slightly as he watched the silver-haired boy run away. Most people would kill to be that close to him, and he'd never met a single person who could resist his charms. So why did this one run away?  _ I've never been rejected before. It's kind of...refreshing.  _ He thought. 

  The prospect of getting to be the chaser rather than the chasee for once excited him more than he expected. He  _ was  _ going to find that boy again, and when he did, he wasn't going to let him get away as easily. 

 

  Once Lukas was back home, he searched through his closet until he found what he needed. Last year's yearbook. Assuming his mystery boy had gone to the same school as him last year, he should be in the book somewhere. Lukas flipped to the junior section of the yearbook and began looking around. It wasn't until he hit the second to last page that he finally saw the familiar head of silver hair he was searching for. 

  “Emil Steilsson.” He read aloud.  _ Damn is he cute. _ “Well then, Emil. Within a week's time, I  _ will  _ make you mine.” 

  As the week wore on, Lukas became increasingly frustrated. To his surprise, almost every day Emil came up to him and starting flirting with him, but before he could do anything, the boy would run off.  _ What is his deal? _ As embarrassing as it was, Lukas’s interest in Emil had developed into a full blown crush, and he became desperate to track the boy down. Unfortunately, he didn’t know anything about Emil other than his name, and the fact that he was the most beautiful thing Lukas had ever seen. 

  That being said, it’s understandable how incredibly pissed he was when he saw someone else coming onto  _ his  _ crush. 

  “Hey cutie. I couldn’t help noticing you’ve been getting all buddy buddy with that Bondevik guy lately, and I feel I should warn you against it. That guy’s nothing but trouble, believe me. You should be with someone sweet and caring. Like me.”

  Lukas couldn’t believe his ears. How dare someone try to steal Emil from him! Not that Emil was officially his or anything, but still!

  “What are you doing? Go away.”

_ You heard him. Go away. _

__ “Why?” Lukas was seething as the fucker moved a hand to Emil’s hip and pulled him closer. “Such a delicate little guy like you needs someone to take care of him. I can do that.” Lukas watched in disgust as Emil shivered and gulped.  _ He’s not actually falling for this shit, is he? _

__ “I’ll be fine, honest. I should really get to class no—mmph!” Emil was cut off as the guy coming on to him suddenly kissed him. 

  The guy whispered something into Emil’s ear that clearly unsettled the boy. Emil whispered a few angry words before punching him in the arm. For a moment Lukas thought that would be the end of it, but the jackass grabbed Emil and started kissing him again. Emil hit at his chest and tried to move away. That did it. 

  Lukas ran over and shoved the person off of Emil. “Hands off asshole, Emil belongs to me.”

  “Oh does he now?” The person, a short brunette with a smug looking face, challenged. “Then why don’t you prove it?”

  “I will.” Lukas growled. He slammed Emil until the lockers behind him, pinning the boy’s arms above his head before kissing him roughly. He ignored the muffled squeak the boy made, and he ignored the way he squirmed in his grip. Emil deserved it for teasing him all week. By the time he pulled back, both of them were panting heavily. 

  “Lukas...what...the hell...was that?” Emil breathed. 

  “You’re mine, Emil. You got that?” Lukas asked. Before Emil could answer, he dove in for another kiss. This time, though, Emil didn’t fight back: he relaxed and kissed back eagerly. This pleased Lukas to no end. He made sure to completely ravage the lips beneath his, deepening the kiss even further. It felt even better than he could have imagined, and he allowed his eyes to close and his grip to slacken. Emil pulled his arms out of Lukas’s grip and wrapped them around his neck instead. Lukas, in turn, wrapped his arms around Emil’s waist. 

  The two of them stayed like that for a long time before they broke apart for oxygen. 

  “You...you aren’t allowed to kiss anyone else like that, okay? Only me.” Lukas stated. 

  “Fine by me.” Emil smiled. 

  As it turned out, during that past week, Emil had fallen for Lukas just as hard as Lukas had for him. That was way trying to flirt with him made Emil so uncomfortable, and he kept chickening out and running off. He tried telling Leon about this, and the brunette just smirked and said, “You idiot. He likes you too.” Emil didn’t believe him of course, so Leon decided to prove it by making Lukas jealous. He’d trapped his nervous friend against his locker, and as soon as he saw Lukas moving down the hall, he started to pretend to flirt with Emil. 

  Much to Leon’s irritation, Lukas didn’t make a move, and Emil was starting to try to escape. Doing the only thing he could think of, he lunged forward and, rather awkwardly, kissed his best friend on the lips. As uncomfortable and weird as it felt, in the end it was worth it. Because now Emil was with his crush, and he totally owed it to Leon. He was so going to cash out on that favor later. Still, the dare wasn’t complete until Lukas and Emil went on a date, and he made sure to remind Emil of it. 

  “So, Lukas, you’re my boyfriend now, right?” Emil asked. 

  “I don’t think I could have made that any clearer.” Lukas responded. Emil giggled.

  “So then, shouldn’t we go on a date or something?” Emil was not subtle with his awkwardness. 

  “Sure. Is this Friday okay?”

  “I think so.”

  “Then it’s a date!

* * *

  Emil paced around his room nervously as he waited for Lukas to pick him up.  _ This isn’t happening. This can’t possibly be real. There’s no way I’m about to go on a date with Lukas frickin Bondevik.  _ He checked himself in the mirror, frowning at his reflection. He didn’t look bad, he was just worried about how he was dressed. He looked a bit  _ too  _ casual for a date.  _ If I look too formal it’s weird. If I look too casual it’s also weird. Is this okay? _

  He was just wearing an ordinary T-shirt with jeans and a jacket.  _ I think this is okay.  _ Emil accidentally yelped when he heard his doorbell ring. He was way too nervous for his own good. He ran downstairs and opened the door, surprised to see Lukas dressed similarly to how he was. Looked like his outfit was alright after all. 

  After exchanging a couple formalities, Emil and Lukas made their way out to Lukas’s car. They drove in silence for a few minutes, and Emil realized he didn’t actually know where they were headed. 

  “Lukas? Where are we going?” Emil asked. 

  “I thought we would head to that new restaurant downtown. It seems like a nice date spot.” Lukas replied. 

  Emil was shocked. “Lukas, that place is way too fancy! You do realize we’re both broke, right?”

  Lukas groaned. Emil had a point. “Then where do you suggest we go?”

  “We could just go to that pretzel shop in the mall.” Emil suggested. 

  “Seriously?” Lukas glanced at him for a moment. 

  “What? It’s nice.”

  “If you say so.” Lukas sighed, changing directions to head towards the mall. 

  The two of them talked a lot during the car ride, and some point Lukas just had to ask the question that had been weighing on his mind.

  “Who exactly was that, that kissed you the other day? I saw the two of you whispering to each other. Do you know him?” 

  Emil’s eyes widened and he began to stutter. “W-Well the thing is...he’s kind of my best friend.”

  “He’s your what now?” Lukas asked in disbelief. Emil swallowed thickly. 

  “Lukas, I haven’t been entirely honest with you. But before I tell you the truth, I want you to know that I really do like you, a lot, and I really want to go out with you.”

  “Okay?” now Lukas was worried.

  Emil took a deep breath before explaining everything. He told Lukas all about the bet, and his dare, and about how Leon had set them up. Everything. When he was done, Lukas stayed silent.

  “I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you all of this before. I understand if you’re mad, but please don’t break up with me!”

  “Emil...you’re so cute. Why should I be mad at you? Regardless of why you decided to start talking to me, what matters is that you did, and that you like me now. So let’s just forget all of this and enjoy the night, okay?”

  “Y-Yeah.”

  When they did get to the mall, Emil’s discomfort was evident. He kept glancing around nervously and trailing a few feet behind Lukas at all times.

  “Emil, what are you doing?” Lukas asked irritably after a few minutes. “Are you embarrassed to be seen with me or something?”

  Emil almost laughed.  _ Him  _ embarrassed of  _ Lukas _ ? As if. “Not at all! I just figured you wouldn’t want to be seen with me. I don’t know if you noticed, but you’re kind of the most popular kid in school and I’m, well, the opposite of that. If people saw us they might start judging…”

  “What people? All I see are you and a bunch of strangers who don’t give a damn what we do. Besides, half the school has already seen us making out in the hallway. Quit making things weird.” Lukas told him. 

  “O-Okay.” Emil nodded. 

  Once Emil finally loosened up, they ended up having a lot of fun. By the end of the night, the two of them had won the top prize at the arcade, gotten kicked out of three stores for trying on all the outfits and putting mannequins in compromising positions, and learned more about each other than they thought possible. 

  “I never pegged you for the type to read romance novels.” Emil chuckled as Lukas drove him home. 

  “And I never pegged you for the type to kick ass at Dance Dance Revolution, but that giant teddy bear didn’t win itself.” Lukas countered. 

  “It’s not that hard to jump around on a few arrows.”

  “And yet I suck at it.” Lukas laughed. “Although I definitely enjoyed watching the way your butt bounces when you dance.”

  Emil went red within seconds. “It does not!”

  “Does too. I got it on video.”

  “I swear to God you better be joking.”

  “I’m not.”

  “If you send that video to one person…”

  “Like I’d ever let anyone else see you like that.”

  “Creep…”

  It wasn’t long until they were arriving at Emil’s house, and Lukas walked him to the door. 

  “Thanks for tonight, really. I had a lot of fun.” Emil thanked him. 

  “No problem. There’s just something about you that’s not like anyone else I’ve ever known. I had more fun with you tonight than I have with any of my friends in forever.” Lukas confessed. “All of the other kids at school treat me like I’m some kind of God, or higher being or some crap, but you...you make me feel normal. I’m so happy you’re mine”

  Emil laughed. “What coincidence: I’m so happy I’m yours.”

  Lukas smiled, grabbing Emil around the waist and pulling him into a kiss. At first Emil was expecting a short, sweet kiss, but that wasn’t what Lukas had in mind. Things escalated before Emil even had time to process what was happening, and next thing he knew he was being pinned against his front door while Lukas’s tongue invaded his mouth. He moaned involuntarily and jumped up to wrap his legs around the taller boy’s waist. Lukas smirked as he shoved Emil harder against the door. 

  Both teens jumped as the porch lights switched on and there was an angry thump on the other side of the door. They pulled away from each other panting, and looked at each other panickedly. 

  “Crap, that’s my dad.” Emil breathed. Lukas set him down and backed off awkwardly. “Call me this weekend, okay?”

  “Absolutely.” Lukas nodded. He made his way to his car, turning around to watch Emil hurriedly enter his house. He couldn’t suppress the dumb grin that plastered itself across his face. He’d have to remember to thank whoever it was that dared Emil to ask him out. This was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up making three different drafts before coming up with this. The first one was good but I felt like it just wasn't fitting the request, the second was way too out of character, and this one...I think I did okay? I dunno man I tried my best but I'm not sure if it came out right. I was just afraid to make Nor act TOO dominate because even though it's kind of easy to characterize them like that if they've known each other for a long time, since in this story they're just barely meeting each other I felt like realistically Icey would've gotten scared and uncomfortable about it. Still, think I might have made it a little too fluffy and cutesy instead. 
> 
> I could try again if you want me too, like I will literally scrap this whole thing and try to make a new one. I'm sorry. I'm paranoid. XD


	7. Soulmate/Office AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the name suggests, I sort of combined the soul mate AU with an office AU I'd being messing around with.  
> I kind of like how it came out.

  “Hey little buddy! Did you hear the news?” Emil felt a weight on his shoulders and coworker hugged him from behind. 

  “No.” he replied simply.

  “We're getting a new boss! Hopefully this one won't be as lame as the last one. Aren't you excited?” Mathias said, jumping up and down excitedly. 

  “Is that supposed to be a joke? You already know I'm not.” Emil replied. 

  “Ugh. Hurry up and meet your soulmate already so you can stop being so boring.” Mathias whined.

  “I have no control over it. Why do you always say stupid things?”

  Mathias sighed. “You are no fun. I mean seriously, you're already twenty-two. Most people have already met their soulmates by now. Aren't you worried?”

  “Tino didn't meet his until last year. It's not completely unheard of for these things to take a while.” Emil stated. “Besides, if meeting them makes me as loud and unfocused as you, I would rather stay like this. At least I get my work done.” 

  “Cruel as always, I see.” Mathias shook his head. “So, you wanna come with me and meet him or what?”

  “Okay.” Emil nodded and followed the older man. 

  Mathias worried about Emil sometimes. He knew the younger man was aware that until he met his soulmate he'd be incapable of feeling emotions, but he didn't seem to understand what that meant. Mathias always tried his hardest to explain what feelings were and how they worked, but Emil would just insist that if they were truly that important, he wouldn't be as well off as he was. He didn't  _ want  _ emotions.

  They arrived at the big office in the corner of the building to see someone unpacking their things and setting up their desk. 

  “Knock knock! Hey, boss man, nice to meet ya!” Mathias called out. 

  The man at desk turned to look at him. 

  “Ignore him. I think he may be brain damaged, he's inhumanly stupid.” Emil apologized. 

  “It's alright. As long as he gets his work done.” the man said. 

  “Yeah, if only.” 

  “So are you two going to introduce yourselves, or are you just standing in my office to waste time?” 

  “Oh! I'm Mathias. And this boring little guy here is my buddy Emil.” Mathias introduced. 

  “Alright then. My name is Lukas. I presume you're already aware that I'm your boss now?” 

  “That is why he called you, ‘boss man,’ yes.” Emil confirmed. 

  “Does he always back talk his superiors?” Lukas turned to Mathias and cocked an eyebrow.

  “No actually.” Mathias replied, before whispering sharply to Emil. “What are you doing?” 

  “I don't know. When he talks I get this strange feeling like I need to punch something. Responding like that makes it go away.” Emil shrugged. 

  Mathias was surprised. Emil...felt something? 

  “How odd. I got a similar feeling while talking to you.” Lukas commented. Mathias watched the exchange in confusion. 

  “Do you think we're sick?” Emil asked.   

  “It is possible. Now that I think about it my stomach has had this weird tingly feeling ever since you came in here.” Lukas said. 

  “M-Mine too.” Emil confirmed. 

  “Do you have a speech impediment?” Lukas questioned. 

  “N-No? I don't know why this is happening, I'm sorry. I-I think I may be sick today.” Emil began stammering, his cheeks turning pink. 

  “You should go home. I don't want you pushing yourself.” Lukas told him. 

  “T-Thank you sir.” Emil nodded before rushing out. 

  Mathias gaped. There is no way that just happened. 

  “Why are you still here? You came to introduce yourself and you did. Get back to work.” 

  “I will in a minute. Tell me, what do you think of Emil?” Mathias grinned. 

  “I don't know. He's rude, insubordinate, childish. But there's something odd about him. Whenever he talks it makes my heart beat irregularly, and when he started acting sick I felt my chest tighten and my stomach started to hurt. I think I may be coming down with something as well.” Lukas furrowed his brow in thought. 

  Mathias couldn't help bursting out laughing. “You were just worried about him.” 

  “I was?” Lukas asked. 

  “Yep.” Mathias said. “Now tell me something else. How do you feel right now?” As he asked this, he walked over and started poking his boss in the face repeatedly. 

  Lukas let out a sound akin to growl, and grabbed Mathias’s hand in a crushing grip. 

  “I feel as though I need to hurt you.” 

  Mathias laughed despite the pain in his hand. “This is so cute. I remember when I was first trying to figure out emotions, I was so clueless. Luckily you have me to help you with through this.” 

  “Emotions?” 

  “Yep! You, Mr. Boss Man, have just met your soulmate.” Mathias grinned. 

  “Do you think so?” 

  “Duh! Why else would you and little Emil have started getting all these weird feelings at the same time? Trust me, you gotta go after him. You won't be able to fully understand what's happening until you do.” Mathias told him. 

  “Alright, I'll take your advice. I'm still your boss, though, so don't think you're allowed to tell me what to do.” Lukas said. 

  “Aye aye, sir.” 

  Lukas ran out of the office and towards the garage area. He hoped Emil didn't leave while he was talking to Mathias.  _ Wait...hope? Is that the name of what I'm feeling?  _ Of course other people had described to him what different feelings were, but that didn't mean Lukas understood what they actually felt like. He was still trying to connect each feeling he'd had so far with its name. 

  Lukas caught Emil just as he was closing his car door. He sighed in—what was it called again? Oh right—relief. “Emil wait! Don't leave!”

  Emil got on of his car and hurried to stand before his boss. “Sorry sir. Did I do something wrong?” 

  “Emil, how do you feel right now?” Lukas asked, gently gripping Emil’s cheek and turning his head up so he could look him in the eyes. 

  Emil gulped. “M-My face feels really hot, and it's getting hard to talk again. A-And I think there's something wrong with my heart. Normally I can't hear it beating, b-but I can now. Why?”

  “Because. I feel the same way. Mathias thinks it's because I met you.” 

  “D-Did I get you sick too? I'm sorry…” 

  “No! That's not it. I...I think you might be my soulmate.” 

  “Y-You think so?”

  “I'm pretty sure.” 

  “D-Do we kiss then?” 

  “I think so.” 

  “Okay…” 

  Lukas took a deep breath as he thought about what he was about to do.  _ That idiot better have been right about this or I'm firing him.  _ Closing his and swallowing nervously—oh hey, nervous. That was a new one—he tentatively placed his lips on the younger male’s.

  What happened after that was hard to describe. Lukas could feel his heartbeat even harder, and the tingling in his gut intensified. He was overwhelmed with the sudden need to be even closer the man in front of him, so he grabbed him by the hair and pulled him closer. 

  Emil moaned softly as he was forcefully pulled into a deeper kiss. He, too, felt that need for closeness, and was disappointed when Lukas pulled away. 

  “That felt good.” He panted out. Lukas nodded in agreement. 

  “So this is what love feels like? This incessant urge to hold onto you and not let go?” Lukas asked.

  “I, uh, I think so. That's kind of how Mathias described it.” Emil nodded. 

  “I think these emotion things are going to take some getting used to. I still don't understand how they work.” Lukas sighed. 

  “Me neither. But my friend Tino seemed to figure it out pretty quick when he met his soulmate last year. I bet we'll be fine.” Emil said optimistically. 

  “Right then. For now, can I keep kissing you?” 

  “I'd like that.” Emil nodded. Never in a million years did the silver-haired man think he'd end up making out with his boss in a parking lot, yet here he was. And damn was he happy about it.

* * *

 

  ~one month later~

  Emil grinned eagerly as his office phone was called. Looking at the clock, he already knew who was calling him. “Hello, Steilsson speaking.” he answered casually. 

  “Yes, Mr. Steilsson. Please report to my office. I have a job for you to take care of.” the voice on the other line said. 

  “Gladly.” Emil smirked as he hung up. Just like he'd been told, getting hang of emotions had been rather easy. First he learned to understand the basic things like happiness, sadness, and anger, then slowly began to comprehend more complex things like annoyance, disappointment, and excitement. 

  Right now, he was definitely excited. 

  As soon as he entered his boss’s office, the blond locked the door behind him and closed all the blinds. “I assume you know why I called you here?”

  “Quit acting so formal, Lukas. We're alone right now, and everyone already knows we're together.” Emil reminded him. 

  “Oh, I know. There's just something about the fact that I'm your boss and you have to obey me that makes me feel heated up. I like it.” Lukas smirked. Emil shivered as the blond guided him to his desk and laid him down on top of it. 

  “You're such a control freak.” Emil laughed. 

  “And you love it.” Lukas responded, kissing him roughly.

  “You got me there.” Emil chuckled. “So, what's this job I'm supposed to do?”

  “For starters, you can get that suit off.” Lukas said. Emil shuddered as he pushed himself up off the desk and did as he was told. “Good. Now I'm going to need you to get on your knees.”

  Emil nodded shyly before sinking to his knees. 

  “Hmm. Very good.” Lukas hummed. “Now…” he leaned in close and whispered into his ear, causing the younger man’s face to burn scarlet.

  “R-Right now?” Emil gasped. 

  “Surely my best employee can handle a little challenge, right?” Lukas grinned evilly. Emil’s breath hitched. 

  “Y-Yes sir.” 

  “Lovely.” 

 

  It was an hour later when Emil pulled his suit back on, trying to smooth out any wrinkles to avoid suspicion. Before he exited Lukas’s office, the blond called out to him. 

  “Pleasure doing business with you, Steilsson.” 

  Emil blushed. “Likewise, boss.” 

  The young man hurried to his own office, ignoring the knowing looks he got from his coworkers. Though at first he was worried that having his soulmate as his boss would make things complicated, it actually made things a lot of fun. Emil was glad everything worked out how it did. 

  Booting up his computer with the intention of actually getting some work done, Emil was surprised to see a new email from his boss. He took a deep breath before opening it and reading the message. 

  “I hope you're free after hours tonight. I have a few more tasks I need taken care of, and you're the only man for the job.” It read. Emil shuddered before typing out a response.

  “I'm all yours.” he grinned. He was really starting to love his job. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I considered making it this whole big thing where there's this crazy rush of emotions and whatnot when you meet your soulmate, but I thought it would be funnier (and, frankly, cuter) if it was this slow confusing thing that you had to learn to get used to.


	8. Superhero AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evil hero meets an innocent villain. They make an odd duo, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossdressing Iceland gives me life.

  Lukas ducked as an explosion went off near his head. As soon as he was distracted he felt a foot connect with his stomach, and he was sent flying back. He nearly crashed into the building behind him, but his back hit something soft instead and he was set down gently. 

  “Thanks, troll.” He muttered. 

  Lukas was a superhero unlike any other. He didn't believe in secret identities or costumes, so he often did battle in the same suit he went to work in, and everyone knew his real name. Some ask him why he intentionally makes himself a target to attack. “Because I know they can't beat me.” Lukas had told a reporter once. 

  Lukas’s powers were yet another thing that made him unusual. He had the physical strength and skill of any ordinary person, but he didn't need strength to use his abilities: the ability to summon various mythical creatures at once to battle for him. 

  “You keep letting your guard down. Are you really so arrogant you don't think you need to stay alert around me?” his opponent, a teenage supervillain commonly referred to as The Firecracker, asked. 

  “Precisely.” Lukas smirked. “And I'm not the only one letting their guard down. You're the one who just walked into my trap.”

  Lukas never got sick of the faces his opponents made right before they lost. A small, cute, weak looking fairy attached itself to the villains shoulder. 

  “What the—what is this?” he asked. Before he ever heard the answer, he passed out. 

  Lukas smirked. “Gets them every time.” 

  He used the same strategy every time he fought. Use all his big, powerful creatures like his troll to keep the enemy engaged, so they don't even noticed when his small fairies sneak up cast simple sleep spells or paralysis spells on them. 

  Lukas kicked the sleeping body in front of him and laughed triumphantly. He may have been a hero, but he was no saint. He was known for doing sick, twisted things to the villains he defeated. Sometimes he'd kill them. Sometimes he'd torture them for information. Only on rare occasions did he do what was considered a hero’s protocol and turn the criminal in to the authorities. 

  Perverse as his methods were, he saved more innocent lives this way than any other “good” hero, so no one dared to stop him. Still, this particular villain was just some dumb kid who'd been led astray, and Lukas had nothing to gain from harming him. He was lucky. 

  “I took him down, now come get him” Lukas said into his com. Despite his protests, he was forced to keep in contact with his “team,” which were really just a bunch of dumb “righteous” heroes that irritated him to no end. Fucking goody-goods had the nerve to treat Lukas like  _ he  _ was the disturbed one. He thought they were disturbed.

  Lukas was starting to walk away, when the ground of nearly the entire street glowed red. “What the?”

  He screamed as lava erupted from beneath him, obliterating everything in the area within seconds. Luckily his troll grabbed him and took him to higher grounds before he was killed. To his surprise, the lava flowed directly around all the innocent civilians below, as if it were consciously aiming to kill only him. Lukas glanced down to see if the Firecracker had been killed in the blast, only to find him missing. 

  Lukas scanned the area, and was confused to see the boy’s unconscious body on the rooftop adjacent to the one he was standing on.  _ Oh, I get it.  _ **_They're_ ** _ here.  _

  Recently there had been multiple accounts of a mystery villain around town. They would swoop in right after a fellow criminal was taken down, rescue them, and kill the hero that had defeated them. No one knew what this mystery man (or woman) looked like—only that they would consume their enemies in lava, burning everything in their wake. 

  “I'm not scared of you.” Lukas called out. “You gotta catch me to kill me, and you're not gonna touch me.” 

  As if in response to the challenge, a fireball flew right towards his head. Lukas dodged at the last second. His cockiness faded as the entire building he was standing on started melting. When his troll tried to carry him to another building, they were shot right out of the sky by another fireball. Lukas groaned as he hit the ground, but had no time to lie there in pain. He had to sprint to avoid the torrents of lava splashing around him. He managed to call on another creature, one that could fly, and started heading for higher ground again. He had to dodge countless fireballs, the source of which he couldn't find anywhere.

  Eventually Lukas made it to another rooftop and collapsed in exhaustion. He summoned a whole team of fairies this time. “Find whoever is doing this. I can't beat them if I can't see them.” he ordered. 

  It seemed as if whoever was targeting him had lost sight of him, because the building wasn't melting and fireballs weren't flying. Lukas concentrated on controlling his team. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to see what it was they were seeing. It took some time, but eventually one of the fairies found their target. 

  The mystery villain was nothing like what Lukas expected. They were short, skinny, and had shimmering silver hair. A black mask covered their eyes, but what Lukas could see of their face was pale and flawless. Their white, tanktop-like blouse was tucked into their brown short-shorts, the bottoms of which stopped just above their white thigh high boots. White gloves covered dainty hands, and a thick black collar was placed around their throat. Lukas hated to admit it, but they were fucking  _ gorgeous.  _

  Lukas’s stared for so long he forgot his fairies weren't invisible (not this one at least) and the nameless villain grabbed hold of the poor thing. Lukas watched in horror and the villain’s hands lit on fire, their eyes glowing violet beneath their mask. He felt a searing pain as the fairy was reduced to ashes, along with a sense of guilt that he'd gotten the poor creature killed. 

  But at least he knew where his enemy was.  _ So it's a girl then? No matter. I'll take ‘em down all the same. _ Lukas never was one to care about his opponent’s gender. Man or woman, he made them both suffer equally, especially if they hurt one of his creatures. 

  Doing his best to stay out of sight, as well as avoiding the lava that still poured through the streets, Lukas eventually reached the building he knew his opponent was in. He tried to stay silent as he approached from behind, but the villain quickly turned to face him the second he set foot in the room. Their hands lit up and the purple light shone through their mask again.

 “I'll admit, you're pretty good. I've never had a criminal run me this ragged before. You really are something else.” Lukas praised. “At first I was considering going easy on you, seeing as you're so cute and fragile-looking. But then you went and killed my comrade.” 

  The villain got a guilty look on their face, and flashed a seemingly apologetic look. The glowing faded and the fires went out. They turned away, staring at the window longingly, as if they wanted to run away instead of fighting. As soon as they did this, the collar they wore beeped, and Lukas watched dumbfounded as the villain was electrocuted. They let out a silent scream, crumbling the ground in pain before they were shocked again. Tears soaked through their mask and ran down their face as there was a another beep followed by a zap. 

  Lukas had no clue what was happening, and could do nothing but watch as his sort-of-opponent writhed on the ground. Their mouth hung open as if they were screaming, but no sound came out. Another beep sounded. The supposed villain slammed their fist into the ground in both pain and rage, and Lukas’s eyes widened in fear as the purple glow returned, much brighter and more menacing than before. 

  Lava began pooling beneath the villain’s feet before rushing towards Lukas alarmingly fast. Lukas quickly called upon his companions to put up a barrier between him and the molten rock surrounding him.

  “Who are you?  _ What _ are you? And why the hell are you doing this?” he called out. 

  Unlike earlier, the villain showed no sign that they were hearing what Lukas was saying, and the purple light continued to grow brighter. Lukas suspected that whatever had happened to them earlier had altered something in their mind. Their careful, calculated attacks were replaced by blind assaults as they pounded on Lukas’s barrier. Lukas was distracted from his thoughts as the screaming outside grew louder. He asked one of his companions for a status, and was horrified by what he saw. 

  As soon as the girl controlling the lava had lost her mind, she lost control of their powers, and magma burst from the ground all throughout the city, reducing everything and everyone to nothingness. As if things weren't bad enough, the collar beeped again, and Lukas couldn't help the pity that filled his heart at the person he was supposed to be fighting fell to their knees, letting out another silent scream. They panted heavily, and their whole body seemed to become encased in that light. 

  Lukas felt his barrier weakening. From what he could tell, the more pain his adversary was in, the stronger they became. Unfortunately, it also seemed that the stronger they got, the less control they had over their power. 

  “Hey, listen to me! You have to calm down before you kill everyone in this entire damn city! I don't know you very well, but I know you don't want to do this! I saw it earlier. You didn't want to hurt me, and I know you don't want to hurt all these people. I don't know who's making you do this, but you have to stop it! Please!” Lukas screamed. 

  To his surprise, his words appeared to work. The girl stopped attacking the barrier, and the light began to dim. The lava slowly began to disappear, and within minutes everything had stopped. The girl fell to the floor in exhaustion, holding her head and crying softly. 

  Lukas let his barrier down and carefully approached. “Are you okay? What the hell was that?” 

  The villain lifted their head weakly, looking at Lukas sorrowfully before mouthing, “I'm sorry.” 

  She pulled herself to the her knees, facing Lukas. She made a motion as if blowing him a kiss, and Lukas became entranced as ice crystals began to drift through the air. One hit his arm, and next thing he knew it was encased in ice. As more of the crystals hit his body, Lukas began to freeze over. Before he knew it, all but his head was frozen solid.  _ Ice? How is this possible? Am I actually about to die? _

  Suddenly the ice surrounding him shattered, and Lukas opened his eyes to see his trusted troll holding him closely. “You're okay? Oh thank goodness. I thought you'd died earlier!” Lukas exclaimed. 

  His attacker, who was now barely able to hold themself in a kneeling position, stared wide eyed. “Impossible…” Lukas saw them mouth. 

  “Well, looks like I win.” Lukas proclaimed, walking over and kicking them in the face. He watched as they fell backwards. He didn't give them time to recover before stomping on their head and knocking them out. Lukas slung the unconscious body over his shoulder. His troll gave him a questioning look. 

  “What? I've got a lot of questions for them when they wake up.” 

_____

  When Emil awoke, he head a brain splitting headache, and he didn't know where he was. He was laying on a cold, hard floor in the dark.  _ How the hell did I get here?  _ He wondered. Flashes of memory flooded his mind. He was rescuing his friend Leon when this weird fairy-thing came up to him. He assumed it belonged to that Lukas guy and burned it before it could hurt him.  _ He called it his comrade...it was conscious. Alive. I killed it.  _

  The memory sent a surge of guilt through his heart.  _ I wouldn't have done it if I'd known. I didn't know it was alive!  _ Emil struggled to remember what happened next. He remembered considering running away. He didn't want to hurt Lukas. As soon as he'd thought about that, an agonizing pain had shot through his body. That much he could remember. His memory blanked for a while after that. The next thing he was able to remember was being on his knees and using his secret ice power. No one knew he had it, so it always caught his opponents off guard and killed them. So how did he get here? 

  “Nice of you to wake up.” a voice sounded from the dark. A bright light flooded the room, causing Emil's eyes to ache. He squeezed them shut, whimpering silently. It wasn't until he tried to cover his eyes that he realized his arms were bound behind his back. “I've got a few questions for you.” 

_ Lukas… _

  “Are you aware that you murdered over twenty thousand people yesterday?” Lukas asked him. Emil's jaw dropped.  _ I did?  _ “Judging by your expression, I'm guessing you weren't. Tell me, who even are you? Before I ask anything else, I at least want to know that.” 

  Emil stared back at him, not saying anything. 

  “Answer me!” Emil was only vaguely aware he was being kicked after that. He was so used to being kicked around that he barely felt it anymore. 

  Emil lost track of time after that. He wasn't sure how many questioned Lukas asked him, or how many times he was kicked for not answering. He didn't really care. He just wanted to sleep. Emil felt a sudden pain blossom in his leg. Looks like Lukas was changing tactics. Emil looked down to see a knife embedded in his thigh. 

  “Really? Still no response? You are one stubborn little shit, princess” Lukas sighed, pulling the knife out and jamming it into Emil’s shoulder. Damn that hurt like hell. 

_ Stop...stop it. Why don't you understand? I can't answer you. I want to, but I can't. I don't to want to be your enemy, don't make me hurt you! Just stop it already!  _

____ 

  Lukas was getting frustrated. He'd been at this for hours now. He'd tried beating, stabbing, drowning, burning (which he should have known wouldn't even damage someone who could literally walk through lava), electrocuting, just about everything he could think of to make this villain talk. But nothing worked. Never once had anyone been able to stand up to him this long. It was both intriguing, and frustrating. 

  Lukas looked down at his victim, who appeared to be sobbing. Tears streamed from their face to the floor, and their chest was heaving. That purple light started to flicker behind the mask again. It would come on, then fade. 

  “I told you earlier, it's useless. The one perk of being on a stupid team is that you get access to a lot of really nice things. Things like power inhibiting shots. You're not burning anything.” Lukas hissed. 

  The light grew stronger for a few seconds, making Lukas a bit nervous, before fading completely. He had to admit, just being able to summon the slightest bit of power after being given the shot, and after being tortured for so many hours, was impressive. Lukas walked over, grabbing a fistful of silver hair and yanking the villain to their feet. “C’mon princess, it's not a hard question. Who. Are. You?”

  They opened their mouth as if they were trying to say something, but closed it. They hung their head defeatedly, before something in the room seemed to catch their eye. They managed to squirm out of Lukas’s grip and crash to the floor. Lukas watched with interest as the girl managed to drag herself over to the desk in the corner. That was where Lukas kept his notebooks and pencils so he could write down what his victims told him during interrogations. Normally he wouldn't let anyone near it, but this particular villain's behavior intrigued him. 

  They managed to knock and notebook and a pencil to the floor. They took the pencil into their mouth and started writing. It took a while before Lukas could make out the words, “I CAN'T TALK.” They paused for a second before adding on, “JACKASS.” The writing was messy and hard to make out, but it was enough for Lukas to read. 

  “Can't, or won't?” Lukas’s eyes narrowed. The villain banged her head on the ground in frustration. 

  It was a good five minutes before she was able to write out the next message. The words he read next put a pit in Lukas’s stomach. “I'm MUTE you dumbass. I actually CAN'T FUCKING TALK.” 

  Lukas swallowed thickly. He'd done a lot of sick, twisted things to many, many people, but never before this moment had he regretted it. In the past he'd always thought of his methods as justified, but now? How many hours had he just spent torturing this person? Doing all kinds of unimaginably  _ awful  _ things to them? And for what? Because of something they couldn't help? In that moment, Lukas began to wonder which one of them was really the villain here. 

  He watched with interest as the girl began writing again. “and another thing you piece of shit. I wasn't trying to use my powers, I was trying NOT to. If I lose control there's no telling what kind of things I'll do. I was trying to protect YOU, you stupid, arrogant, PATHETIC—” 

  The villain's head was thrashing as they tried to write faster to compensate for how many more words they were writing. Lukas gulped as the light returned. The girl didn't even seem to notice as her rage started to fuel her powers, and her whole mask was flooded with an angry purple. The restraints melted off her arms, and for a second Lukas thought she would attack him but...she didn't. Instead she took the pencil into their hand and started to write even more. 

  “AND QUIT CALLING ME PRINCESS. I KNOW I'M NOT EXACTLY DRESSED LIKE ONE RIGHT NOW, BUT I'M A FUCKING **MAN.** ”

  Lukas didn't know what to say. This was a lot to take in at once. This villain as  _ way  _ too pretty to be a man. The main thing that stood out to him, however, was how terrifyingly powerful this man was. 

  “Why would you want to protect me?” he finally asked. 

  “Because.” The man wrote. “I can't blame you for what you did. I want to, but I can't. Not after what I did. But I didn't do any of it because I wanted to! I HAD to do it!” 

  The man took his mask off, using his gloves to wipe the tears off his face. He gave Lukas a pitiful look that held nothing but pain and regret. For the first time Lukas was able to see his whole face, and it was nothing short of enchanting. His eyes were the same violet as the light that came from them, and Lukas was surprised to see that they permanently held a faint glow that was usually obscured by the mask. Now that his whole face was exposed, it was suddenly a lot more obvious that he was, in fact, male. However, he didn't look much like a man. More like a boy. A teenager to be exact. 

  “What do you mean by that?”

  “It's this stupid collar.” the boy wrote. “My boss put it on me so I can't disobey orders. It's the reason I can't talk either. He said he got sick of my whining so he took my voice. That's not even the worst of it. If I try to refuse a mission, that's it. He'll detonate it and I'll die.” 

  “Oh.” Was all Lukas could manage.

  “Normally I try my best to get things done and get out as quickly as possible. That way I don't have to hurt too many people. But today was different. My mission wasn't to save my friend. It was to kill you. The boss really hates you, so he wanted you gone. Enough to sacrifice half the city, apparently. It takes a lot of focus to control my powers, so if I get too emotional or I'm in too much pain, they go berserk. I'm a lot stronger when I'm like that, but I'm not myself. If I get to that state I have no control over what I do.”

  “So that's why he kept shocking you like that. He was purposely trying to make you lose it.” Lukas guessed. 

  The boy nodded. “He warned me this would happen if he ever thought I’d lose with my powers restrained. That’s why I like to end things quickly.”

   Lukas nodded. “Interesting. What’s your name, kid?”

  “I'm Emil. And that kid you fought earlier, that's Leon. He's another one like me. He never wanted to be a villain either. The boss is one sick son of a bitch. He searches for kids with special abilities and then kidnaps them and makes them work for him. There's a whole bunch of us he keeps locked up.”

  “Seriously?” Lukas was shocked. Now that Emil pointed it out, Lukas realized that the kid he was fighting earlier was wearing a collar like Emil’s.

  “Yep. Although I seem to be his least favorite for some reason. Everyone else is at least allowed to talk.” Emil shook his head sadly. “That’s about as far as their freedom extends, though. I’m willing to bet almost every ‘bad guy’ you’ve fought that’s around my age was being forced into it.”

  “Emil, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have hurt you if I'd known. I wouldn't have hurt any of them.” Lukas’s voice shook.  _ Am I...crying? Shit, I am.  _ Not like anyone could blame him though. The thought that he'd hurt a bunch of innocent kids made him sick to his stomach. Of course, he'd taken down plenty of legitimately dangerous, evil people, but did that really make up for it? He tried not to dwell on it. 

  “It's okay. I deserved it.” Emil was crying too. “20,000 people. If I'd known, I would've just died instead.” 

  Lukas sighed. He pulled the boy into his arms and held him closely. Emil gave him a confused look, which he ignored. He just held him and stroked his hair. 

  “You're just a kid. None of this is your fault.” Lukas told him. “You are one terrifying son of a bitch though.” 

  Emil blushed.  _ Fuck he's cute.  _

__ “I'm serious. If the creatures I summon couldn't act independently of me, I would've been dead. And to be able to use your powers after what I did to you, that's just unheard of. You really are one special kid.” Emil smiled up at him, his words calming the boy down. “I do have one last question, though.” 

  Emil raised an eyebrow.

  “Why are you dressed like this? I mean, no offense, but you kind of look like a stripper.” Emil went bright red within seconds. He squirmed out of Lukas’s grip and grabbed the notepad and pencil. 

  “MY BOSS IS A STUPID PERVERT, THAT'S WHY! All the other guy's have these super cool looking outfits that match their powers but I'm stuck in this thing.” Emil pouted. “Bastard said I “didn't have the right frame” to dress like a boy, and I looked cuter like this. I'm not supposed to be cute dammit! All the other kids think I'm a girl because they can't hear my voice or see my face T^T” 

  Lukas laughed. “I’ll get you a different outfit, okay? I’d being lying if I said watching you squirm around looking like this wasn’t a bit...distracting.”

  “Fucking perv.” 

  “Insulting me now, are we? I guess I won’t get you any clothes then~” Lukas stood up and started walking away. Emil quickly gripped onto his leg and pulled him back. 

  “I’m sorry!” he quickly scribbled on the notepad, holding it up guiltily. “I didn’t mean it. Please get me out of this thing, I look like a whore.”

  Lukas chuckled. “I’ll see what I can find. After you get dressed, I want you to come somewhere with me.”

 Emil tilted his head questioningly. 

 “Like I mentioned, I’m on a team, and I think they just might be able to get that collar off you. Once they do that, you can join us. I think you’d make a much cuter hero than a villain.” Lukas said. Emil looked deep in thought, as if he wasn’t sure he should take this offer. 

  “We won’t make you use your powers when you don’t want to, and I promise we won’t hurt you.” Lukas assured him. “And if you join us, we can help you rescue your friends, too.”

  Emil nodded in agreement. Lukas started to walk away again, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground. He stared up at Emil in confusion, when the boy did the unexpected and kissed him deeply. “Thank you.” He mouthed when he pulled back. 

  “Y-You’re welcome.” Lukas stammered. He had a feeling he was going to enjoy working with this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really mention it in the story, but here Emil is about 17 and Lukas is 20, so it’s not like a super weird age gap or anything. I just felt the need to clarify XD
> 
> I'll be honest here, I'm actually considering making this one into its own full blown work, but I don't think I can come up names, powers, and costume designs for everyone, and I don't really hate any character enough to make them the main antagonist. I dunno. It's a fun idea but I just don't think I have the skill or creativity to make it happen.  
> I would literally pay someone else to write this story for me though like seriously I feel bad letting this idea die XD


	9. No Matter What (Fem!Norway x Iceland)

 Emil jolted as the teacher called his name. “Bondevik, your sister is here to pick you up. Something about a family emergency.” 

  The boy shuddered and swallowed thickly.  _ This is the second time this week. Is the office not going to question it?  _

__ Emil hurried out of class to where he knew his sister’s car would be waiting for him. He fidgeted nervously as he walked, knowing full well why his sister was pulling him out of school. They had a system of codes, you see, for getting Emil out of school. Doctor’s appointments meant they were going to the movies. Going home sick meant they would just stay at home cuddling.  Dentist's appointments meant they were going out to eat. Family emergencies...those could mean any number of things depending on Sonja’s mood. Usually, though, they were for the same reason. 

  Emil was confused for a brief moment when he approached her car and saw no one inside, when suddenly he was spun around and pushed backwards so his back hit the car. 

  “You took your time getting here, little brother.” Sonja smirked, tilting Emil’s chin up to kiss him. The poor boy was never any less embarrassed to be shorter than his sister. 

  Emil blushed and quickly turned away. “D-Don’t do that. People can see us.”

  “So?” Sonja trailed her lips along her brother’s neck, pressing gentle kisses on the pale skin. “Is my baby brother embarrassed of me?”

  “No!” Emil denied immediately. Sonja’s eyes bored into his as she awaited his explanation, sending shivers down Emil’s spine. “You're amazing. In a perfect world, I'd love to tell everyone I'm yours. But…” 

  “But?” 

  “Y-You’re my sister!” Emil shouted, grateful they were the only people in the parking lot. “Do you know how wrong this is? Everyone would  _ hate  _ me if they knew.” 

  Emil’s eyes watered, his hands shaking. He loved his sister, truly he did. More than anything in the world. She was so perfect in so many ways: the way she raised Emil on her own without any help from their useless parents; the way she managed to balance work, school, and taking care of her little brother; the way she refused to take no for an answer; the way she shamelessly went against authority. They way she made love. 

  There was nothing about Sonja that Emil didn't admire. She was his queen, and he would do anything for her. But how could he explain that to anyone? How could he expect anyone to understand that he was in love with his own sibling? They'd be appalled, disgusted. He'd become an outcast if anyone ever knew. 

  Not to mention there were so many things they'd never be able to do together. They could never act like a couple in public. They could never tell anyone, not even their closest friends about their relationship. They could never get married. Having a family was completely off the table.  _ She deserves better than me.  _ Emil thought miserably. 

  “Who cares about anyone else, Emil? I'm all you need, remember? Don't even think about anyone else.” Sonja flashed a rare smile, something only Emil ever got to see. It was gone in under a second, but it had been there, and it was enough to calm the teen down. Emil gave in as he was kissed again. He knew fighting it was pointless. If Sonja wanted something, that was it. She got it. Who was Emil to oppose her? “Let's go home, little brother. Don't forget why I called you out here.” 

  Emil nodded and got in the car. The drive home was silent, but a comfortable silence. Emil couldn't help staring at Sonja while she drove. She was always so focused, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes as she made every move with laser precision. It was beautiful. Emil couldn't help himself from reaching out to his fingers through her long, blond hair.  _ It's so soft… _

  As soon as they got home, Sonja more or less dragged Emil out of the car and into the house, pushing him down onto the couch once they were inside. Without a word, she climbed on top of his, pressing her lips to his neck again. Emil sighed, tilting his head back to give her more room. 

  The teen never was quite sure what to do in moments like these. He didn't exactly have much experience, and Sonja seemed to prefer he stay innocent and confused. Emil was content to simply lay back and allow his sister to do whatever she wanted with him, but he also felt guilty at times. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would never be able to as much for her as she did for him. 

  Emil gasped as slender hands slipped under his shirt and brushed against his sides. Sonja carefully grazed her teeth over the sensitive spot of his neck, causing him to squirm. Her hands expertly ran over all the places she knew would get her little brother excited, and Emil began to moan softly. 

_ She really is perfect. _ He thought.  _ She could be so much happier without me… _

__ “S-Stop it!” Emil suddenly shouted. Sonja froze in place. Her brother was like a frightened animal, and she worried that any sudden movement would scare him away. “Stop...you can't. You can't keep wasting your time with me. It isn't right.” 

  “What on earth are you talking about, little brother?” 

  “That! Exactly that. I'm your  _ little brother.  _ Doesn't that bother you? I'm just a clueless child. I'll never be able to give you anything, can't you see that? You deserve so much more than this.” Emil wasn't sure when, but his eyes had started watering again.  

  “Emil, look at me.” Sonja ordered. Emil did as asked. “You've already given me everything I could ever want, okay? You're only sixteen, you're  _ supposed  _ to be clueless. That's the whole point of learning.”

  “Everything? Are you sure about that?” Emil asked. 

  “Yes.”

  “What about a family? What about getting married? Or at least being able to have someone you could actually tell people you're with? You'll never have any of that if you stay with. Stop holding yourself back!” Emil cried. 

  “What about you? Do you want all those things?” Sonja asked. Emil shook his head. 

  “Not without you…”

  “I feel the same way, Em. If it means being with you, I'd gladly give all of that up.” Sonja assured him. “I love you.” Emil only cried harder. 

  “I love you too.” He said shakily. “And that's why I can't let you do this. You have your whole life ahead of you. You could be so happy with somebody, someday. But not with me around.”

  “Emil…”

  “I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but it's just wrong. I'm sorry…” 

  Sonja watched helplessly as Emil ran off.  _ You're worth so much more to me than you think, little brother. I'm should be the one who's sorry for not letting you know that sooner. _

* * *

 

  “Thank you for coming.” Emil said as his friend sat down across from him. After running out of his house, he'd felt confused and needed someone to talk to. He'd ended up calling his close friend, Lily, and asking her to meet him at the coffee shop downtown when she got out of school. 

  “You sounded really distraught. I was worried about you.” Lily  confessed. 

  “Thanks.” Emil said. “I had something pretty stupid on my mind I guess. I think if I tried to talk to anyone else about it they'd laugh…”

  “What's wrong? I promise I won't laugh.” Lily assured him. 

  “It's just...there's this girl. And I really love her a lot. But if anyone found out we were together they'd think it was wrong, and I don't even think I'm right for her. I don't want to lose her, not at all, but some part of me knows she'll be better off without me.” Emil admitted. 

  “You have a girlfriend? That's so cute! Why wouldn't you tell me?” Lily questioned. 

  “Weren't you listening? I told you, no one would approve of us being together!” Emil realized a little late that he was being too loud for a public setting. He blushed as people turned to look at him, and made sure to quiet down. 

  “Why not?” 

  “Well—” Emil paused. Was he really willing to tell the whole truth about the situation? “She's..she’s a lot older than me. I'm pretty sure it's illegal…”

  “Oh…”

  “And because of, uh, family complications, we'd never be allowed to get married or anything either. One of these days she's going to realize how badly that sucks and regret wasting so much time with me.” Emil explained. 

  “I'm sure that's not true.” Lily insisted. “Has she ever said anything to make you think this way?”

  Emil thought about it. “Well...no.”

  “Does she love you back?”

  “Yes.”

  “Then what's the problem?”

  “It’s...I don't know.” 

  “How much older is she?”

  “S-Six years.”

  Lily hummed, before responding. “Six years will seem like nothing when you're older.”

  “You have a point…” 

  “So stay with her. Who cares if other people think it's wrong? If no one else, I promise I won't hate you.” Lily smiled brightly. “Even if you won't tell me who it is. I'm here.” 

   Emil couldn't help but smile back. “Thanks, Lily. You're right. I was being stupid and insecure and let my nerves get the better of me. Thanks for setting me straight.” 

  “Anytime.” Lily nodded, getting out of her seat to give her friend a hug. “You're so silly sometimes.”

  “Yeah, I know.” Emil giggled softly, hugging back. He squeaked when she ruffled his hair, his face going red. “L-Lily! You're supposed to be my only friend who  _ isn't _ annoying.” 

  “Sorry.” The short girl giggled. “The others made messing with you look so fun. I felt left out.” 

  “I am going to kill those assholes.” 

  The two of them spent a while like that, just laughing and talking. Emil was glad he had at least one friend he could always count on. Now he just needed to find a way to apologize to Sonja.

* * *

 

~Meanwhile~ 

  Shortly after Emil ran off, Sonja began to worry about her little brother. He was such a fragile kid. She didn't want him getting hurt. After thinking it over, she decided to check the teen’s favorite coffee shop downtown. If he was avoiding coming home, there was a good chance he went there. 

  Once she got there, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Why was her little brother hugging another girl? Why were they laughing? Why did they look so happy together?  _ He didn't break up with me to be with  _ **_her_ ** _ did he? He wouldn't. He's not that kind of person…  _

  Sonja tried her best to stay calm and find a logical explanation, but her jealousy boiled over and she ended up slamming open the shop door and stomping in. 

  “B-Big sister?” Emil gasped, not expecting this. “What are you doing here?” 

  “What am I doing here? What is  _ she  _ doing here?” Sonja accused, pointing at Lily. 

  “What? Nothing. We were just—” Emil winced as a stinging pain arose in his cheek, and it took him a few moments to process that his sister had slapped him. 

  “Don't tell me this is nothing! You're coming with me.” Sonja grabbed Emil by the collar and dragged him into the girl’s bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was in there. “Explain yourself.” 

  “Sonja I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was panicking over nothing and I made a mistake. I love you, and I want to be with you.” Emil told her. 

  “If that's true then why are you here with this girl?!”

  “Lily? She's my  _ friend.  _ I came to her for advice on what to do about our relationship. I was afraid of losing you, but...Like I said earlier. I can't stand the thought of holding you back. I don't want you to miss out on life because of me.” Emil explained. “But Lily set me straight. Told me not let go of you. So I won't. I'm not leaving you, big sister. So please, don't be mad at me. I just want you to be happy!”

  “Emil.” Sonja laughed quietly and shook her head, calming down instantly. “You are far too cute for your own good. I already told you, as long as we're together, I'm happy.” 

  She brushed her thumb over Emil’s trembling lip before kissing him softly. “No matter what anyone thinks, or says. No matter how twisted or wrong it is. I love you, little brother. I always will.” 

  Emil nodded and kissed back. “I love you too, big sister. No matter what.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That came out sadder than I meant for it to. Oops. I hope it was okay anyways :3


	10. Kitten Iceland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief summer anecdote:   
> My sister, who lives in the bay area: "Uuugh it's 80° here! I'm burning to death!"   
> Me, a valley kid: "Aww, you poor baby. Why don't you come here. It's only A HUNDRED AND EIGHTEEN FUCKING DEGREES."   
> Sister: "What the fuck"  
> Me: "YEP"

  Lukas shivered as a cold breeze blew by, pulling his scarf further over his face and crossing his arms tightly. It was the dead of winter, and temperatures were constantly below freezing. Because Lukas was just the luckiest person on the planet, his car had picked this lovely time of the year to break down, forcing him to walk to and from work.

  When he was only a couple blocks away from his apartment, he noticed a group of kids poking at something with a stick. He was going to ignore them until one of the kids called out, “hey mister! Can you help us?”

  Sighing exasperatedly, Lukas walked over to see what it is the kids were fussing over. When he came closer, all he could make out was a little bundle of white fuzz in the snow. “What is this?”

  “I think it might be an animal, sir.” a little boy said.

  “What do you want me to do about it?” Lukas asked. He was never good with kids.

  “Help it! My momma said I shouldn't get near a wild animal, but I don't want it to die. Will you help it? Pretty please?” the same boy requested.

  “I don't know…”

  “Animal killer!” a little girl accused, tears forming in her eyes.

  “Wait, I just mean—”

  “Why do adults hate animals?”

  “Is Mr. Fuzzy gonna die?”

  “Please save him Mister!”

  “But—”

  “WAAAH!”

  Next thing Lukas knew he was surrounded by crying kids. He cringed as passerby gave him nasty looks, and tried desperately to make the crying stop.

  “Okay okay, I’ll help it!” Lukas shouted. He carefully lifted the little bundle of fuzz and brushed the snow off of it. Now that it was in his hands, he could tell that the fuzzball was actually the smallest kitten he'd ever seen. _Damn...is it even alive?_

“Is it dead, mister?” it's like the kids could read his mind.

  “Of course not. Don't worry, I'll take it home so it can warm up, okay?” he told them.

  “Okay…” They all echoed sadly.

  Lukas wrapped the kitten up in his scarf and began carrying it home. _Am I seriously going to take care of this thing?_ Part of him was tempted to just throw the kitten back into the snow so he wouldn't have to deal with it, but one glance at its fluffy little face changed his mind.

  He carried the furrball all the way back up his apartment,where he quickly set to work warming it up. He ran the kitten under hot water in the sink and and gently worked the dirt out of its fur while warming it up. After a while he began to worry that the kitten was already dead, but he didn't give up.

  After nearly ten minutes of just standing at the sink, petting the kitten and keeping under the hot running water, he felt movement in his hands. It was subtle at first, but then the kitten started squirming and mewling. _Oh thank goodness_.

  “Welcome back little guy.” he said softly, patting its head. He toweled it off thoroughly, making sure it was completely dry, before wrapping it up in an electric blanket.

  The kitten let out another little mewl, and Lukas couldn't help smiling. The kitten was incredibly tiny, and its fur was pure white save for the little brown spot on his right eye.

  “You're a cute little fella, aren't ya?” Lukas said, scratching under its chin. The cat made a startled squeaking sound before purring quietly. Goodness it was too precious.

  As much as Lukas would love to sit around just watching the little kitten, he had work to do. As well as working part time at the bookstore downtown, he was also a part time student at the local college, so he had a lot of homework to do as well. He got up to get his backpack and started working on his latest project. In history he'd been assigned a project to pick any topic he found interesting and write a twelve page research essay on it. Lukas had chosen ancient magic rituals in different countries.

  Lukas put on headphones and tuned out the world so he could focus on his research. Before he knew it he was completely immersed in his work. He was happy the report was at least on something he enjoyed learning; it made the work fun. With his headphones in, he was oblivious to the fact that he was quietly murmuring some of the spells out loud. He was also oblivious to the kitten that had busied itself pouncing around on his notes and sketches.

  It's amazing how timing could work out, because as soon as the little kitty had pounced right on top of the spell symbol Lukas had drawn, the blond man had absentmindedly murmured the corresponding incantation.

  Lukas finally took his headset off when he saw a flash of light, and heard a loud yowl. He blinked a few times as he tried to process what he was looking at. After staring for a solid minute, he concluded that he had to have fallen asleep while working, and was now having a really weird dream. Because there was no way he was watching a naked teenage boy with cat ears and a tail staring at their hands in confusion. No way.

  The cat/boy/whatever the hell it was slowly turned in circles, staring at its own body with interest. It licked its hand and made a face, seeming confused as to why it wasn't fuzzy. All at once the poor thing started to panic, spinning in circles and looking around with a scared expression.

  “Hey hey, calm down.” Lukas said, placing a hand on its shoulder. It looked at him for a few seconds before its eyes lit up and it pounced on him, nuzzling his neck excitedly. _What the hell??_ “Stop that! Get off of me!” Lukas tried to push the cat boy away.

  The thing—person?—whimpered miserably. Lukas groaned. “Sorry, sorry.” he pulled the odd creature back into his lap. It seemed happy enough, and cuddled up to him sweetly. _That's it. I'm too tired for this crap right now. Hopefully I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream._ With that thought in mind, he picked up the—for God's sake he didn't have the slightest clue what to call it—and carried it to his bed. Covering the both of them in a thick comforter, Lukas closed his eyes and went to sleep, hoping this really was just a dream.

* * *

 

  When Lukas opened his eyes, his was dismayed to find the odd kitten boy sleeping soundly next to him. _Damn. He's real then._ He sighed. Lukas must have moved too much because out of nowhere the creature's head shot up and it started looking around rapidly.

  “Calm down, it's just me.” Lukas told it. It stared blankly at him before getting up and wandering around the room, observing its surroundings curiously. Lukas felt his cheeks heating up as he watched the very attractive, very _naked_ teenage/kitten hybrid padding around the room. “Stop! Get back here!”

  The nameless cat-thing turned around to look at Lukas, but didn't move. “You can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?” Lukas asked. He got no response. “Of course you can't. You're a cat.”

  Realizing that words were useless, Lukas patted the spot next to him in hopes that the cat boy would come over. Thankfully it worked, and the odd creature sat down next to him. For the first time, Lukas took a moment to really examine the thing. Its hair was as white as its fur had been, with two little white ears sticking up. While its left eye was a pretty violet color, the right was brown. He was a very thin, pale boy, with a short white tail that swayed back and forth.

  After a while Lukas realized that while he was examining the former kitten, it had been examining him, and it slowly crawled towards Lukas before prodding his hand with its head. It repeated the action a few times before Lukas caught on and carefully began to pet it. To his surprise, the creature hadn't lost its ability to purr, and it began to do so loudly. _He's actually kind of cute._ Lukas mused. _He definitely needs clothes though._

  “Sit still a minute, okay? I'll be right back.” Slowly, so as not to alarm his odd companion, Lukas got to his feet and dug through his closet. It was a bit hard to find something small enough to fit  the boy's frame, but eventually Lukas found an old pair of jeans and an ugly old sweater. When he tried to put them on the creature however, he was met with retaliation. Though Lukas understood where the thing was coming from—if you never wore clothes your whole life, it would be weird to suddenly change that—he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts pure with a naked cat boy running around his apartment.

  “Stay still!” he commanded, trying to pin him down. “If you're going to pass as a human you're going to need clothes!”

  Of course, the creature didn't understand a word he said, and it ended up taking a good fifteen minutes to force it into the  outfit. “There, was that so hard?”

  As Lukas stared at the cat-turned-human, he felt like something was missing. _Oh, I know!_ He dug through his closet again until he found what he was looking for: a small purple collar with a bell on it. It had belonged to Lukas’s childhood cat, and he'd kept it after the poor thing died as a momento. He put it on the cat boy in front of him, and a smile tugged at his lips. It fit perfectly.

  The creature batted at the bell curiously, giggling when it jingled. Lukas watched fondly as it laid on its back, batting the bell back and forth. “That belonged to my old cat.” Lukas said, even though he knew his words meant nothing. “He was a cute little thing. His name was Emil...how about I call you that from now on?”

  The cat boy paused his playing to stop and look at Lukas. _At least he seems to respond well to the name_. “Yeah, it suits you. From now on, your name is Emil.” Lukas declared.

  “E...Em..il?” Emil echoed. _Whoa. So he can learn to talk. That's good to know._

  “Yes. Is that okay?”

  “Y...y...yess.” Emil struggled to say.

  “Good.” Lukas smiled and patted his head. Emil nuzzled his hand and attempted to curl into a ball on this lap. “Sorry little guy, I can't stay. I have to get ready for work.” Lukas apologized, pushing him away.

  Emil gave a little pout and started whimpering. “Hey now, you survived the first half of your life without me. You can handle a few more minutes.” Lukas petted his head a few more times to try and calm him down before getting up to get ready. To his relief, Emil stayed put.

  By the time Lukas was dressed and ready for work, Emil wasn't on the bed anymore. _That little…_ He walked around the room, checking to see if the cat boy had hidden somewhere. When he was sure the room was clear, Lukas went out into the living room. He found Emil sprawled out on top of his homework, holding one paper in particular and staring at it.

  “Emil! What are you doing?” Lukas snapped.

  Emil’s ears perked up, and he ran over to Lukas and held up the paper he was looking at. Lukas took the paper from his hands and examined it. He was immediately shocked when he realized what it was.

  Last night he'd been studying a few of the old rituals of an extinct people who believed that the souls of their dead lived on in the animals around them. They had one spell they believed could turn an animal back into a human, and it seemed that Lukas had accidentally cast that spell.

  “Emil, if I didn't know any better I'd think you'd pounced on this thing on purpose.” Lukas chuckled, waving the picture in the cat boy’s face. Emil shook his head quickly as if denying the accusation, before pouncing up and hugging onto Lukas again. “You're so clingy. You know I'm going to have to leave you here alone in a few minutes, right?”

  Despite being blank faced for most of the time Lukas was talking, Emil got a scared look in his eyes the second he'd heard the word “alone.” He began clinging tighter onto Lukas, stubbornly burying his face in his neck. “What? I can't bring you to work with me.”

  Emil gave him sad, pleading eyes.

  “No.”

  Lukas felt his resolve fading as Emil pawed at him desperately.

  “Bad kitty. Stop trying to guilt trip me.”

  Emil made a sad mewling sound.

  “Dammit, fine. You can come with me.”

  Emil made a cheering sound and licked Lukas’s cheek. The blond blushed brightly and pushed the half-kitten away. “As soon as I have free time, I'm going to need to teach you how to not act like a cat.” He declared. The last thing he needed was to explain to people why his friend was going around licking things.

  Lukas ended up being late to work that day. Maybe he would've gotten there sooner had he been able to keep Emil on a leash so he wouldn't keep wandering off, but alas, there are certain things that are and aren't socially acceptable. Putting a leash on a teenage boy definitely was not acceptable.

  “You're late.” his manager said as he set foot in the bookstore.

  “I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that—” Lukas fumbled for an excuse. “This little guy wouldn't stop wandering off.”

  He eventually decided on the good old truth, patting Emil’s head. He cringed when the cat boy purred. _Shit. Forgot about that._

  His boss looked at Emil oddly for a few moments before questioning, “who is this?”

  “This is...uh…” _What is our relationship? It would be weird to call him my pet now that he's a human. What do I call him?_ “He's my little brother.” _Seriously? That's what I came up with?_

  “I didn't know you had a brother.” His boss commented.

  “Well, here he is. His name's Emil.” Lukas introduced.

  “Okay then. Nice to meet ya little guy.” The woman extended a hand out towards Emil, who stared in confusion.

  Lukas nudged him, whispering “go on. Shake her hand.” To the cat boy.

  Emil hesitantly placed his hand in the woman’s palm, much like the way a kitten would place their paw in someone's hand. Lukas fought the urge to facepalm, and the woman raised a questioning eyebrow.

  “Sorry. He's a little...special.” Lukas apologized. The woman nodded slowly, about to let the matter drop, before she noticed something.

  “What's on his head?” _On his...OH._

  How had Lukas forgotten about the fucking cat ears?

  “H-He likes to pretend to be a cat sometimes, that's all.” Lukas knew it was a shitty lie, but it was the best he could come up with. “Like I said, he's a bit different.”

  His boss gave in and sighed, leaving him to do his job. _Thank goodness._

  The rest of the day went pretty alright. Lukas let Emil sit in a chair next to the cash register where he worked, and for the most part the cat boy behaved. He stayed quiet and didn't wander around. The only problem was he had a tendency to hiss at anyone who got too close to Lukas while buying their book. Lukas did _not_ enjoy trying to explain his odd behavior to people. It would be so much easier if he could just tell everyone that Emil was actually a cat, but obviously no one would believe him.

  By the time Lukas closed up shop, Emil had fallen asleep on the checkout counter. _Are you kidding me?_ Lukas groaned, picking up the sleeping form and carrying him back to the apartment.

  When they got home, Lukas tucked Emil into bed, and began to get ready for school. He was exhausted by the time he finished working, and hated nights when he had class. College was rough, but Lukas knew it would be worth it eventually. He had just gathered up all his stuff and started walking out the door, when a weight slammed into his back and knocked him over.

  “What the?” Lukas turned to see Emil clinging to his back. “You were supposed to stay asleep.” Lukas complained.

  “No!” Emil whine and held on tighter.

  “Emil, I am _not_ bringing you to school with me.” Lukas declared. Emil's ears flattened and his eyes started watering. “No. No no goddammit you are not guilt tripping me again.”

  Emil rolled onto the floor and started crying.

  “Okay, you win! You can come with me. You are such a pain in the ass.” Lukas groaned. Emil watched as Lukas stood up, and pounced on his back.

  “You seriously expect me to carry you?” Lukas questioned. Emil nodded. He seemed to be picking up quickly on understanding words. Now if only Lukas could teach him to talk, too.

  So, once again, Lukas found himself carrying Emil through a snowy night. As soon as he set foot in his classroom, all eyes were on him. He wasn't late this time, but it the white-haired boy with kitten ears on that was on his back was more than a little noticeable.

  “Bondevik. Who is this?” the professor questioned.

  “He's my little brother. He's in town visiting and I didn't want to leave him home alone.” Lukas explained.

  “So you brought him here?”

  “Please sir, he doesn't have anywhere else to go. I promise he'll stay quiet and out of the way. Right, Emil?” Emil nodded.

  The professor sighed. “Oh alright. But this better not become a regular thing.”

  “Understood.” Lukas nodded, carrying Emil to his seat. He tried to put the cat boy down in the seat next to his, but he insisted on sitting in Lukas’s lap the whole time. Eventually Lukas gave in and let Emil curl in up in his lap, but he didn't miss all the odd looks he was getting from his classmates.

  This little guy really was becoming a pain in the ass.

* * *

 

  By the time summer rolled around, many things had changed. Emil still followed Lukas to work and school, but he didn't act as oddly. He didn't hiss at people, didn't lick things, didn't try to nap in odd places, didn't keep sitting in Lukas’s lap. He'd even learned how to talk.

  Every day Lukas would drive them to the bookstore—that was another thing, his car had gotten fixed—and when they got there, instead of clinging to Lukas the whole time, Emil would sit and quietly read.

  Lukas couldn't help feeling the slightest bit bad, though. It seemed that spending so much time in a quiet, isolated environment had had quite the impact on Emil’s personality. It slipped Lukas’s mind that even though Emil looked like a teenager, he’d only been human for a few months, so he was pretty impressionable.

  He'd grown into a very quiet, closed off person who seemed to hate everything that wasn't Lukas. Since he was so young, he also had just about no filter during the rare times he did speak, so he said more than a few things that Lukas wished he hadn't.

  “Aww, you're so cute!” one of Lukas’s friends had told Emil once, before Lukas had the chance to tell the whole lie about them being brothers. “How do you know Lukas? Not that I'm complaining, but you hang around him an awful lot.”

  “I'm his pet.” Emil had responded plainly before returning to reading his book.

  “Um...pardon?”

  “I'm his pet cat.” Emil had told them, twitching his ears and flicking the bell on his collar for emphasis.

  Lukas ended up spending the better half of an hour explaining to his friend that he was _not_ into freaky perverted shit, Emil was _not_ his pet, and that—though this part was a lie—Emil was _not_ a cat.   

  Unfortunately, that wasn't the only time Emil had introduced himself to someone as Lukas’s pet cat, so the blond had a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people.

  “Emil,” Lukas said one day as he took the cat boy on a walk. Though for the most part Emil had gotten used to be human, he still had many cat-like instincts and tendencies, so he hated being cooped up in the apartment all the time. “You can't keep going around telling people that you're my cat.”

  “Why not? I'm your pet, and I'm a cat.” Emil stated.

  “But you can't tell people that. No one will ever believe that you used to be a cat, and you can't keep humans as pets. It's just weird.” Lukas explained.

  “But I'm not a human. I'm a cat.” Emil argued.

  “No, you aren't. You might have the ears and tail of a cat, but you're human now, okay? And there are certain things that humans just can't do.”

  Emil groaned. “I already started wearing clothes and I stopped hissing at people. I even stopped asking you to pet me in public. What more do you want from me?”

  “Not much, I promise. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of everything quickly. You're already progressing really well for such a short time.” Lukas assured him. Though he was curious how Emil had learned so quickly.

  Lukas remembered that the spell was meant to turn animals that were once human back into humans. He wondered if maybe Emil really had been a human in another life.

  He halted in his tracks when he saw Emil staring at something with a grossed out look. “What's wrong?”

  “Why are those people trying to eat each other?” Emil asked, narrowing his eyes. Lukas followed his gaze to a young couple that was kissing nearby. He almost laughed out loud at the realization.

  “Emil, they're not eating each other. They're just kissing.” Lukas told him.

  “Kissing?”

  “Yeah it's...well it's hard to explain. When there's someone you really care about, you press your lips against theirs as an expression of how much you love them.” Lukas tried his best to explain.

  “Love them?”

  “Yeah. You know, when you feel really close to someone and they mean a lot to you and you never want to be apart from them.”

  “I see…” Emil nodded along. “Lukas?”

  “Yes?”

  As soon as Lukas turned to face Emil, the cat boy hopped up and kissed him on the lips. Lukas’s eyes widened in surprised as they separated.

  Emil had a thoughtful expression on his face. “Hmm...that actually felt pretty nice. I like it.” Before Lukas could say anything, Emil’s lips were on his again. Lukas knew he should pull away and stop this. He knew they shouldn't be kissing. Yet in the moment his body seemed to move without his consent and next thing he knew his fingers were looping inside Emil’s collar to pull him closer.

  Emil began to purr as Lukas slipped his tongue into his mouth. It felt really, really nice. The blond wrapped an arm around Emil’s waist, much to the smaller male's delight.

  Eventually they had to pull away for air. Emil had a blissful look on his face, while Lukas stood in shock. He just made out with his pet. Deep down he knew that Emil was a human, not a cat, and that he was his friend, not his pet. Still, in that moment, he couldn't help but feel wrong.

  “Emil, why did you do that?” Lukas asked.

  “What? Because you told me that's what I'm supposed to do.” Emil looked at him in confusion.

  “No I didn't.” Lukas denied.

  "Yes you did. You said that if you love someone you're supposed to kiss them.” Emil reminded him. “You seemed to like it. I don't get what's wrong.”

  “Are you saying you love me?” Lukas asked.

  “Is that not obvious?” Emil said. “Of course I love you. My whole life, my only memories were of being scared and cold and alone. But you made all that go away. You make me feel warm and safe and happy, and I love you for that. Is there something wrong with that?”

  “No, not at all.” Lukas said, hugging him closely. _Well, when he puts it like that, it doesn't feel so wrong anymore._ “I...think I might love you too.”

  “Really?” Emil asked gleefully, his ears perking up.

  “Yeah. After spending so much time you, I honestly couldn't imagine living without you anymore. If anyone else pulled half the crap you do I'd probably strangle them, but there's just something about you that makes everything you do seem super fucking cute.” Lukas chuckled.

  “Does that mean we can kiss some more?” Emil asked.

  “You bet.” Lukas nodded. “Although...we might want to go back to the apartment first. There's a lot more than just kissing that you can do with people you love, but not that you can do in public.”

  “Okay.” Emil agreed, and Lukas couldn't help smirking as he led him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a quick run down on things right now  
> I am working on the requests  
> I am not doing them in order. It's nothing personal, it's just that some requests I look at and immediately know how I want them to come out, while others I just kind of stare at like "wtf how do I even"   
> But I will get to them all eventually, I pinky promise.   
> Still, at some point I also really want to get back to my main story.  
> Unfortunately, as much as I love writing, it is very time consuming, and I do not have time. I am convinced my AP English and APUSH teachers are PURPOSELY assigning projects at the same time.   
> There is a good chance that after the next chapter my updates will slow down drastically for a little while, but don't say I didn't warn you. That is all.


	11. Emil the Masochist (VERY NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. whatever was left of my innocence. Can we pretend this happens in a country where the legal age of consent is 16? Thanks.

 

  Emil whined softly as he glanced up from his book at his boyfriend, who was still typing away at his computer. “Lukas, you're taking forever!” He complained. 

  “Emil, I already told you, this thing is due tomorrow and I put it off until today. It's going to take a while.” Lukas told him. 

  “Aren't college kids supposed to be responsible?” Emil narrowed his eyes. 

  “I'm not as bad as your brother.” Lukas shrugged. 

  “Point taken.” Emil agreed. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Lukas to finish his work. He smiled internally as he thought back to how they got together in the first place. 

  One time, when Emil was thirteen, his parents went out of town and his brother, Mathias, needed to go to a job interview. Not wanting to leave his brother alone, Mathias had asked Lukas to babysit him. Both Lukas and Emil were equally irritated by the situation, and made sure the other was aware of that. 

  Somehow they ended up bonding over how pissed they were at Mathias, and kept in touch after that day. The more they talked the closer they got, and soon they were dating. They kept it secret from Emil’s parents (what parent would want their kid dating someone five years older than them?), but ended up having to tell Mathias. The older brother was very unhappy with it at first, regularly threatening to murder Lukas in his sleep if he ever hurt Emil, but eventually he came around. He even started covering for them so they could spend more time together. 

  Even tonight. His parents were having a night out, and Mathias had told them that he wanted to hang out with Lukas and was bringing Emil with him. It was a good thing the two older males were roommates in college so Lukas and Emil could have more alone time. Though on nights like tonight, the high school junior was bored out of his mind. 

  “Lukas, can't you at least take a break? I'm bored.” Emil whined. 

  “Don't you have your own homework to do, Emil? I mean, aren't you in advanced classes?” Lukas questioned. 

  “Unlike someone, I got all the work finished beforehand so we could hang out tonight. I guess I should have just procrastinated instead.” Emil said. 

  “Yeah, you should have.” 

  Emil huffed indignantly and went back to reading. As the clock ticked by, Emil managed to finish his entire book, and Lukas was still typing. It had been  _ hours _ , and then young teen was starting to go insane. 

  “Lukas, pay attention to me.” Emil ordered. He was ignored. “Lukas. Lukas? Lukas!” 

  The college senior had taken to blatantly ignoring Emil as he continued his work.  _ Oh hell no.  _ Emil thought angrily. He marched over to Lukas and stood between him and the computer. 

  “I'm busy, okay? Go away.” Lukas tried to shoo him off. 

  “At least gimme a kiss.” Emil pouted. 

  “Emil, I don't have time for—” 

_ Beep.  _

  Lukas was so shocked by what happened next, he began to feel ill. Emil had angrily grabbed hold of the computer plug and pulled out it of the wall, shutting the computer down. Lukas couldn't remember the last time he hit “save” on his assignment. Everything he'd worked on for the past few hours was gone.

  Emil pouted down at him, crossing his arms stubbornly. 

  “Emil…” 

  “You were ignoring me!”

  “You want me to pay attention to you?”

  “Yes!” 

  “Fine.” Lukas growled, shooting out of his seat. He grabbed onto Emil’s arm, spinning him around and shoving him over the desk. Emil gasped as his pants and underwear were yanked off, sending shivers down his spine. 

  “W-Wait! Lukas, what are you—AH!” Emil cried out as a hand came down hard on his ass. 

  “You wanted my attention. I'm giving it to you.” Lukas smirked before roughly spanking his boyfriend again. Emil yelped and clutched the edge of the desk tightly. “So, Emil.” Lukas said tauntingly before bringing his hand down again. “If I were you, I'd start apologizing.”

  “S-Sorry.” Emil muttered quietly. 

  “Hmm? What was that?” Lukas asked, hitting Emil harder this time.

  “Nng. I said I'm—GAH!” Emil was cut off by Lukas’s hand snapping harshly against his backside. “I'm sorry!” 

  Lukas chuckled darkly, gently rubbing the now-reddened skin of his boyfriend’s ass. Emil gasped and shuddered, tightening his grip on the desk. “Well, guess what Emil?”

  “W-What?” Emil responded weakly.

  Lukas leaned in close to Emil’s ear before whispering, “I don't forgive you.” 

  Before Emil could react, Lukas pulled back and spanked him again. And again. And again. Emil whimpered pathetically, squeezing his eyes shut and squirming against the desk. He gasped out as the older male continued roughly spanking him . Oddly enough, he kind of...liked it. Something about the burning pain in his backside and the feeling of the desk digging into his hips turned him on more than he thought possible, and the next time Lukas’s hand came down, Emil moaned loudly. 

  Lukas froze, taking a few steps back. He stared at Emil, whose face had gone nearly as red as his ass, in wonder. “Emil...are you enjoying this?” 

  Emil nodded weakly. 

  “Oh…” Lukas blinked a few times, before his smirk returned. This was going to be fun. He walked away from Emil, fumbling through the high schooler’s backpack. 

  “Lukas? What are you doing?” Emil questioned, standing up straight. 

  “Bend back down, Em. I am nowhere near done with you.” Lukas commanded. Emil gulped and did as he was told. Lukas grinned evilly as he found what he was looking for, pulling a wooden ruler from Emil’s bag.

  Emil’s eyes widened as he saw it, and he shivered in anticipation of what was about to happened. He followed Lukas with his eyes when the blond moved to stand behind him. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. He started counting, preparing himself for what was to come. 

_ 1...2...3...4...5…6… _

  “Nng!” The ruler connected before Emil even reached ten. 

  “How's that feel?” Lukas asked. 

  “Good...d-do it harder.” Emil responded. 

  Lukas raised an eyebrow. “Seriously?” 

  “Lukas please.” Emil begged.

  Intrigued, Lukas snapped the ruler even harder against Emil’s already-bruised bottom. Emil jolted and moaned. Lukas felt himself getting aroused as Emil gasped and squirmed beneath him. 

  A few more hits and Emil looked on the brink of tears. 

  “Shit, Emil. You can tell me if this is too much.” Lukas informed him, feeling guilty for enjoying his boyfriend’s pain so much. He was every bit as much a sadist as Emil was a masochist. 

  Emil shook his head. “Please don't stop.” He whimpered, wiggling his hips slightly. “I-It feels so good.” 

  The tone in which the boy said that went straight to Lukas’s lower regions, and he threw all caution out the window. Gripping the ruler more tightly, he smacked it harder against teen’s ass, over and over.

  Flash forward two minutes and Emil was a moaning, writhing mess. Both parties were panting, their arousals starting to ache.

  “S-Shit...Lukas.” Emil panted. 

  “What?” Lukas asked, leaning against the desk. 

  “I can't take it anymore...please fuck me.” The junior pleaded.

  “Well since you asked so nicely.” Lukas lifted Emil up and tossed him onto his bed. Emil wriggled impatiently as he waited for Lukas to get undressed. 

  The second Lukas had discarded his pants and the like, Emil tugged him down and kissed him violently. “Someone's impatient.” Lukas mumbled against his lips. 

  “If you aren't pounding me into this mattress within the next two minutes I will actually kill you.” Emil growled irritably. 

  Lukas laughed in response and pushed three fingers past the teen's lips. “You know what to do.” 

  Any other time and Emil would have yelled at his boyfriend for talking to him like a child, but right now he was desperate. Emil sucked gently, running his tongue along Lukas’s fingers in a way that made the older male’s breath hitch.  Lukas wasted no time pulling his fingers back and pressing one into Emil’s hole. 

  The young teen winced, but quickly adjusted. Soon Lukas slipped in a second finger, and a third, and began moving them in and out slowly. 

  “L-Lukas! Fuck I'm  _ ready  _ hurry up!” Emil cried out. 

  “Ready? I haven't even done this!” Lukas spread his fingers, stretching Emil out. The younger male gasped in pain, turning to bury his face in his pillow. Lukas smirked as he worked his fingers in and out of the teen more roughly. 

  “A-Ah~! That's the—nnng—point. I-I want it to hurt!” What Lukas could see of Emil’s face had gone bright red. Lukas shuddered at his words. 

  “Oh…” 

  Pulling his fingers out, Lukas lifted Emil’s legs over his shoulders and lined himself up with the teen’s entrance. Emil swallowed thickly as he realized just how damn  _ big  _ his boyfriend was. Could he really handle that? 

  That question was answered as Lukas slammed the entirety of his length into the small male. Emil screamed and wrapped his arms tightly around Lukas’s neck for support. Just like before, it hurt like hell but also felt amazing. The burning ache made his cock twitch, causing his cheeks to flush with embarrassment.

  Lukas began to thrust shallowly, trying to let Emil adjust to his size. Emil whined and used his legs to pull him in deeper. 

  “If you go any slower I'm going to lose my mind.” Emil said through gritted teeth. 

  “Fine. You asked for it.” Lukas replied, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. He grunted as Emil moaned his name loudly. 

  Lukas sank his teeth into Emil’s neck and began thrusting roughly. Emil cried out as the massive length stretched and rubbed him in all the right ways. A torturously wonderful pain mixed with an overwhelming sense of pleasure that had the high schooler screaming his boyfriend’s name until his throat was raw. 

  “L-Lukas! Fuck, Lukas! Faster!” Emil managed to gasp out between incoherent moans. 

  Lukas dug his nails into Emil’s hips, balancing himself to move faster. He bit harder into Emil’s neck in order to muffle his own moans, accidentally drawing blood. Not so unexpectedly, Emil responded positively to the abuse, grabbing the back of Lukas’s head and urging him to do it again. Lukas licked up the blood that flowed from the bite mark before leaving another one on the teen's collar bone, then his shoulder, then just below his jaw.

  Emil screamed and moaned out indecipherable phrases. Sometimes Lukas could make out his name among the sounds pouring from the boy’s mouth. There was one phrase that rang out loud and clear, however. 

  “Harder Lukas!” 

  Upon hearing those words, Lukas pulled out, much to Emil’s displeasure. “Lukas, what do you think you're—” 

  The boy yelped as he was flipped over, his face shoved into his pillow, his ass raised into the air. Without skipping a beat, Lukas rammed harshly back into the trembling teen, making him scream loudly into the pillow. Now that they were in this position, Lukas started striking his boyfriend’s most sensitive spot dead on with each and every thrust. 

  A muffled string of obscenities could be heard through the pillow as Emil approached his end. Just a few more sharp thrusts had him screaming Lukas’s name at the top of his lungs and dirtying the sheets beneath him. Lukas, who'd been on edge for a while now, also reached his finish, spilling inside the wrecked boy beneath him. 

  Once Lukas pulled out, Emil dropped flat against the mattress, panting heavily. The older male took a few moments to catch his breath before lying down next to him. 

  “Never knew you were such a masochist, Emil.” he commented. 

  “Don't even pretend that doesn't at least turn you on a little bit.” Emil replied. 

  “You have no idea.” Lukas chuckled, pulling Emil against his chest and gently kissing the bruises on his neck. Emil let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. 

  “By the way, Lukas.” Emil murmured. “While I was blocking your computer screen, I hit save.” 

  Lukas sat up immediately. “Wait, so all my work isn't gone forever?” 

  “Nope.” Emil grinned softly. “I was just trying to make you angry. You're always rougher when you're angry~” 

  “You little shit. You planned this all, didn't you?” 

  “Not  _ all  _ of it. The ruler was a much welcomed surprise.” Emil admitted. 

  Lukas shook his head. Unbelievable. “Well now I have even  _ less  _ time to finish this assignment since you distracted me. Not mention if I don't get you cleaned up before your brother gets back he'll probably throw me out the window.” 

  Emil giggled, muttering “worth it,” before passing out, leaving Lukas to fix everything by himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL I BLEW THAT WAY OUT OF PROPORTION. Way to take a dirty request and make it even dirtier. I can't tell if that came out hot or just plain awkard. Like I said, smut is not my strong suit, don't judge me.  
> Fuck I'm probably going to burst into flames next time I walk into church because of this.


	12. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading an article that leads him to believe he's fat, Iceland starts to question his appearance. Norway isn't allowing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two in the morning and I should be asleep but this is the first time in a very long time that I was able to put my idea for a story into words instead of just knowing what I want to write but not knowing how to write it. I had to finish the story while it lasted XD

  Iceland was lying down on his bed and scrolling around on the internet when something caught his eye. He saw his country’s name along with the rest of his family’s names, and curiously went to click on it. 

  As he skimmed through he slowly felt his good mood dropping. The last sentence of the article made his heart drop to his stomach. “So, in conclusion, the average Icelandic person is more overweight than anyone in any of the other Nordic countries.” 

_ My...my people are overweight?  _ Iceland frowned. That couldn't be right. Most country personifications gained all their traits from either their people or their land, right? Iceland had always assumed he looked like his people...did that mean he was overweight? 

  Now, to any ordinary person the correct answer was no. On the contrary, the young country was actually rather thin. However, from the point of view of an insecure teenager who often ate a few too many sweets and admittedly never liked to exercise, the answer was yes. 

  Iceland stood in front of his full length mirror and pouted at his reflection. He slipped his shirt off and threw it to the side. He stared intently at his reflection and started poking at his belly, cringing at the slight indent his finger made upon his flesh. Again, any ordinary person would think nothing of it—it was just a general fact that when you poke at part of your body, it squishes a bit. That's just how bodies worked. 

  But to Iceland it wasn't normal. To him it was proof that his people were making him fat. He started running his hands along the rest of his body, poking and prodding and somehow convincing himself that he was chubby. 

_ Why me? Why not stupid Denmark, or Finland? Why am I the one who ended up like this?  _ Iceland whimpered in dismay. The longer he stared in the mirror, the more he began to obsess over every little thing he thought was wrong with him. 

  For starters, there were his arms. All the other Nordics had  _ some  _ degree of muscle, but not him. His arms were flimsy, and weak, and  _ squishy _ . Everything was so damn squishy!  He ran into a similar problem with his chest: not an ounce of muscle to be seen. 

  He wasn't sure if he should blame his lack of muscle on his people for being (in his mind at least) so damn fat, or on the country’s lack of military strength. 

  Then there were the freckles. Those stupid god damn freckles. He would never forgive the tiny little specks that littered his skin for existing. He tried so hard to cover them up all the time, but it was times like these when he was alone that they were in full view, and the sight of them drove the young nation mad. 

  What bothered Iceland the most about his body, however, were his hips. He always tried to wear long jackets, loose pants, baggy sweaters, anything to hide those  _ fucking hips. _ They had no business being so femininely wide, yet there they were. 

  Iceland could not stand the way his torso seemed to curve in just above his too-wide hips, giving him a very distinct hourglass figure. Iceland slowly turned in a circle, unable to tear his eyes away from his wide hips and rounded backside. 

_ I look like a girl... _ he thought miserably.  _ A weak, chubby, girl.  _

  The more he thought about it, the more he teared up. It wasn't fair. This wasn't his fault. It was just his country…

  Iceland curled into a ball on his bed, refusing to look at the mirror again.  

* * *

  Norway was surprised at how quiet his house was when he got home from the store. He hadn't dreamt that Iceland was visiting, had he? No, he was quite certain his little brother was somewhere in the house.

  He padded up the stairs to the room he always kept specially for when Iceland visited and opened the door. He was confused, to say the least, when he found his little brother shirtless and curled up at the foot of his bed. 

  “Ice? Are you okay?” Norway asked. 

  Iceland just shook his head. Feeling concerned, Norway sat down next to his brother and gently placed a hand on his back. He rubbed gently, knowing that it usually calmed the teen, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Tell me what's wrong.” 

  Iceland mumbled something inaudible. 

  “Sweety, you have to talk louder than that.” Norway informed him. As much as the younger nation denied it, Norway knew Iceland loved being called by affectionate nicknames. Iceland blushed visibly and sat up straight. 

  “This is what's wrong!” He shouted, gesturing towards his body. “All of it. All of it is wrong!”

  Norway looked him up and down before cocking his head slightly. “I don't get it.” 

  “Are you blind? Look at me! I look like a fat teenage girl!” Iceland whined. 

  If Norway wasn't confused before, he was now. “Honey, I don't know what you're talking about.” He ran his hand across the teen’s flat belly. “There's not an ounce of fat on ya.” 

  “Yes there is! Don't you feel it? I'm so squishy I might as well be a marshmallow.” Iceland pouted. 

  “Ice, that's normal. People are  _ supposed _ to be like that. Here, see?” Norway lifted his shirt and brought his brother's hand to his stomach. Iceland seemed shocked at the slight squish he felt despite the blond's obvious abs. “Unless you're trying to say I'm fat too, you're just fine, love.” 

  Iceland shook his head. “B-But the article said—” 

  “What article?” 

  Iceland sighed and grabbed his laptop, showing the article to his brother. “See?” He pointed to a quote by some guy that was interviewed. “This guy straight up says that Iceland is fat. And  _ I’m  _ Iceland.” 

  “Little brother, I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about you. Most people don't even know we exist, remember?” Norway pointed out. 

  “What's the difference? If this country is fat, that means I am. Nor, I  _ am  _ this country!” 

  Norway shoved the laptop away. “You're talking nonsense. How do you know that article is even accurate? You live in Iceland, right? Does everyone look fat to you?” 

  “Well, no…”

  “Exactly. You can't believe everything you see on the internet. I mean, look at America. His people are morbidly obese and he's in better shape than almost everyone else.” Norway reminded him. 

  “He was chubby before.” Iceland argued. 

  “Yes, and then he started working out. It's not like his people have gotten any healthier; he got better because he chose to. Even if you were overweight—which you very much aren't—regardless of what your people do you could still lose weight. Not everything is up to them, Ice.” 

  Iceland slowly nodded. “I guess you're right...but that doesn't help much.” 

  “What do you mean it doesn't help?” Norway narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. 

  “I still look like a girl. An ugly, freckled girl.” Iceland stated. 

  “Ice, you aren't ugly. I think your freckles are  _ adorable _ , okay?” 

  “What? Why?” Iceland was baffled. 

  “They make you unique. You know a lot of people love freckles. And it isn't like yours are particularly prominent.” Norway was struggling to find the right words to comfort his poor little brother. “They just give you a subtle charm. It's beautiful.” 

  Iceland's face was getting pinker by the second. “You mean it? You really like them?” 

  Norway nodded. 

  “I guess they aren't that bad then.” Iceland admitted. If Nor like them, then that was all that mattered. “Uuugh, but what about my hips? Don't tell me you haven't noticed them by now.” Iceland complained. 

  Norway stared. “How can I not notice them?” 

  Iceland looked dismayed for a second before he suddenly felt himself being pulled so he was sitting in his brother’s lap, facing him. “They're perfect.” 

  Iceland shivered as he felt the older male's hands land on his hips. “N-No they're not. They make me look like a girl!” The teen insisted. 

  “What makes you think that?” Norway asked. 

  “Well...they just do! I can't explain it. I just hate them.” Iceland whined. 

  “Well I love them.” Norway claimed, rubbing them lovingly. “To tell you the truth, little brother, I stare at them quite often. Especially when you storm off and they sway more than usual.” 

  Iceland was astonished. “W-Why?” 

  “Because,” Norway smirked. “They're incredibly sexy.” 

  Iceland looked like a tomato at this point. “You must be joking.” 

  “Nope. I absolutely love your body, Iceland. Every inch of it.” Norway gave a soft smile, pressing little kisses all over the teen’s torso to prove his point. 

  Iceland closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling as he took a minute to process everything. 

  Maybe he  _ wasn't  _ fat. Maybe his freckles  _ were _ cute. Maybe even his girly hips weren't so bad after all. Not if Norway liked them. 

  “Iceland. Look at me.” Norway commanded. Iceland slowly opened his eyes. “You're perfect just how you are, you hear? I don't want you doubting yourself like that ever again.” 

  “Okay, Nor. You win. I won't.” Iceland nodded in agreement. 

  “Good. And even if you did look like a chubby girl, I'd love you anyways.” Norway said with a chuckle. 

  Iceland pouted and punched him in the chest. “You're an ass.” He said, rolling his eyes. “But I guess I love you anyways.” 

  Norway was glad that Iceland wasn't actually mad at him. Moving slowly so as to avoid startling his little love, Norway pulled Iceland down into a kiss. It took a few seconds, but the young nation gladly returned it. Norway couldn't stop the corners of his lips from turning up slightly as moved the hand he had on Iceland’s hip further backwards and gave a light squeeze. 

  As expected, Iceland squeaked pulled backwards. “What the hell was that?!” 

  “Couldn't help it. Like I said, I find you very sexy, little brother.” Norway said, no longer able to contain his smirk. 

  He pretty much expected the flustered rant that Iceland went on immediately after. He didn't mind. His precious little brother had his confidence back, and that was what was really important..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is random (I'm always random...) but funny story. Today in class my teacher asked us what independence meant to us and then had some of us read what we wrote out loud, and I looked her dead in the eyes and said "throwing tea in the harbor." It was great. 
> 
> Also, I hope this story came out okay! ^-^


	13. Prison AU Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thought the new guard was helpless. They learned to regret that assumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is broken up into two parts for two very specific reasons:  
> 1\. I haven't finished the other part yet :P  
> 2\. While part one is more plot driven and fluffy, part two is pretty much just me trying to get more comfortable and less awkward about smut. 
> 
> Fun fact: I have four partially-written short stories and two partially-written chapters for my main stories that I can't seem to finish no matter how hard I try to focus. I hate my brain.

  The new guy didn't look like much when he walked in. He was small and fidgety and seemed to avoid making eye contact at all costs. He in no way fit the bill for a job this dangerous. 

  The guy before him had quit. He was so damn scared for his life that he ran as far and as fast as he could away from this place. That's what working at a prison this corrupt did to people. You never knew which of the other guards would come to your aid if a prisoner attacked, and which would stand there and let you die. You had to keep an eye on your friends and foes alike, lest you meet an untimely demise—or worse. This was a prison after all, and Lukas could name a number of things that he'd rank as worse than dying. 

  He and the other inmates had been told when the last guy quit that he'd be replaced with one of the toughest, scariest guards they had. That's why he was so surprised when a short little fella with a soft, childish face and the prettiest damn eyes he'd ever seen walked in looking nervous as all hell.  _ This little cutie is really the best they've got?  _ His uniform was even too big on him!

  The small man cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the few inmates that weren't staring at him already. “Good afternoon, gentleman. As you know, a guard recently quit his job here and I've been sent to replace him.” The new guy had a soft, angelic voice that sounded shy and unsure. “I've been warned that this is a pretty scary place, a-and I oughta watch my back. Sure sounds like you guys can be a lotta trouble…”

  Lukas could swear the poor thing looked like he wanted to quit already. Then, out of the blue, his demeanor changed. He stopped shaking and clenched his fists, putting on a stern face and speaking in a loud, clear voice. “However, that is about to change. I'm not some little pushover like the bastard that quit, so don't go thinking you can defy me. I'll tell you right now, I'm not the least bit afraid to shoot any of you right in the damn skull, so you might want to learn to behave. I don't know what this place was like before I got here, but don't get used to it. I can and will fuck you up if you step one foot out of line, so watch yourselves. That's all.” 

  Lukas gaped as the new guard turned and walked away. For just a guard, he acted like a warden. And what the hell was that? Such a frail little guy shouldn't be making threats like that. Lukas predicted it would be a week before the man was eaten alive in this place. 

  Although, he was intriguing. Lukas couldn't help wondering how far he could push that guard before he'd be forced to carry out his threats. He also wondered other, stranger things. Like what the man looked like when he was flustered, or what his backside looked like from up close (because damn was the view Lukas got of the little guy as he walked off a nice one). 

  Smirking to himself, Lukas decided he wanted to do anything he could to mess with this new guy. Playing with the sweet thing might just cure his endless boredom. 

 

  By the time it was mid afternoon, the prisoners were allowed time to socialize and/or exercise. The only real free time they had outside their cells. Lukas had a different plan, however. He had learned long ago that nothing freaks a guard out more than a prisoner that does nothing but sit around in their cell all day, and there was a certain little guard whose attention he was dying to catch. 

  It was only a couple of minutes before the new guard came by. He almost walked right by Lukas’s cell on his way to the yard, but paused when he realized it wasn't empty.

  “You gonna stay in there the whole time?” He asked. 

  Lukas just stared at him for a little, waiting until he seemed visibly uncomfortable before responding. “Is that a problem?”

  The guard sighed, evidently annoyed. “No, I suppose not. It's your own time you're wasting, not mine.” He started to walk away, but Lukas wanted him to stay. 

  “Hey sweetheart, where you do you think you're going?” He called. 

  The guard paused and started looking uncomfortable again. “To the yard?” 

  Lukas could not stress enough how cute he thought it was that the man didn't object to the nickname. “Aw c’mon. Stay here. I get bored ya know, talk to me.” 

  “If you're bored then why didn't you leave your cell while you had the chance?”

  “Meh. I don't like hanging around the other guys here. They're freaks, all of ‘em. I have to put up with them at mealtimes but other than that I choose to avoid them.” 

  “So what, you'd actually rather talk to me?” the guard questioned.

  “Yeah. You interest me, little guy.” Lukas replied. He stood and walked closer, so he was right against the bars. It became more evident now that they were standing closer together just how much taller he was than the little guard. “What's your name?” 

  “None of your business.” He said. Lukas gave him a look of disappointment, and after a minute of awkward silence, the guard gave in. “It's Emil.” 

  “Nice to meet ya Emil. I'm Lukas.” 

  The guard seemed unsure as to whether or not he should say it was nice to meet a prisoner, but eventually responded, “likewise.” 

  Lukas reached a hand through the bars, wondering if Emil would actually shake it if he did. The guard looked at him as if he were insane. 

  “Just how stupid do you think I am?” Emil asked. 

  “Calm down, cutie. I'm not gonna hurt ya.” Lukas assured him. 

  “I have no reason to believe that.” Emil insisted. 

  “Don't be rude, darlin. It's not nice.” Lukas teased. Emil stubbornly refused to shake his hand, and Lukas sighed and pulled it back. “Fine, be that way.”

  “Hey, I'm just trying to do my job here.” Emil pouted indignantly. 

  “Yeah yeah. Why don't you run along now little fella? Weren't you supposed to head to the yard?” 

  “I'm not little!” Emil yelled. He blushed when he realized Lukas was intentionally trying to get him to lose his composure. “You know what? Fuck you.” he said before storming off. 

  Lukas grinned as he walked away. This was fun already.

* * *

 

  The next day was the same again. While everyone else was out doing whatever, Lukas stayed in his cell. He waited patiently until he saw Emil coming down the hall and called out to him. 

  “Nice to see you again.” He said. 

  Emil blinked at him a few times, wondering exactly what Lukas’s fascination with him was. “Good afternoon.”

  “You gonna stand there or come closer?” Lukas beckoned. 

  Emil debated this for a moment before coming up close. 

  “There's a good boy.” Lukas smirked. 

  Emil grimaced, but didn't comment. He wasn't about to let this prisoner make him lose his temper again. “Is there something you want from me?” 

  “Just to talk. Like I said, I get bored.” 

  “Fine. What do you want to talk about?” Lukas was surprised by how willing Emil was to talk to him. 

  “I dunno.” Lukas admitted. “How about we start with a few questions?”

  “Okay, shoot.” 

  “Why did you decide to be a prison guard? No offense but you seem a little... _ unfit  _ for the job.” Lukas asked. 

  “Honestly, I was just getting sick of how many news stories there were in this town involving the prisons around here. All the guards suck. I was always thinking ‘If that was me, I wouldn't let that happen.’ So then I figured once I was old enough I'd put that claim to the test.” Emil told him. 

  That made Lukas curious. “How old are you, exactly?” 

  “I'm not sure I should tell you that.” Emil hesitated. 

  “Why not? It's not like knowing is somehow gonna get me out of this cell.” 

  “I guess you're right...I'm nineteen.” Emil admitted. If Lukas had had a drink, he would have just spit it out. 

  “I'm sorry, come again?” 

  “I'm nineteen.” Emil restated. 

_ What the...he's so young! He shouldn't be in a place like this, they'll destroy him!  _ Lukas thought.

  “What about you?” Emil asked. 

  “Me? I'm twenty-six.” Lukas said. “You sure you're old enough to be here?”

  “Yes.” 

  “Hmm...I'm curious now.” Lukas wondered aloud. “When they first announced they were bringing you in here, they told us you were the best guard around. How long have you even been at this job?” 

  “Since I was eighteen.” Emil answered. “It's been a little over a year now.” 

  “Seriously? I'm starting to think they were exaggerating about how scary you are, little guy.” 

  Emil chuckled. “I'm sure I'll prove you wrong soon enough.” 

  “Oh, is that so?” 

  “I already told you. Unlike the last guy, I'm not scared of you. Trust me when I say you do  _ not  _ want to push me, big guy.” Emil had to get on his tiptoes and grab onto the bars to pull himself up enough to look Lukas in the eyes. The reminder of how tiny he was wasn't helping to prove his point.

  “Sweetie, I'm telling you right now you need to stop being so cocky. Guys like me aren't who that last guard was scared of.” Lukas stated.

  “What's that supposed to mean?” Emil questioned. 

  “I mean, he was scared of the other guards. I don't think you understand how things work around here. You were right when you said the guards around here suck. They're all easily paid off and bribed to do just about anything the prisoners want. Including letting some of us out. The only one who wasn't a corrupt bastard left just before you came. If you keep acting all gallant and just around here, they might just kill you for it.” Lukas warned. “You might want to start keeping your head down if you're not in the mood to die."

  “Wow. Thanks for letting me know.” Emil nodded. “Why exactly are you helping me?” 

  “No real reason, I guess.” Lukas shrugged. Although that was a lie. Emil was so young, and sweet, and innocent. The kind of person who honestly thought that world was a just place. Lukas couldn't stand the idea of someone like that being killed in a place like this. 

  Emil eyed him for a few moments before extending his hand. “Sorry for being rude yesterday.” 

  Lukas grinned and shook his hand. “No worries. You're forgiven.”  _ He is way too trusting…I never thought he'd actually get this close to me. Isn't he scared?  _

  The two separated and Emil gave a little wave before heading off to the yard again. 

  Over the course of the next week, Lukas watched in frustration during meal times as Emil walked around. Despite the warning, the little guard didn't seem to change his behavior at all. He still kept yelling at people to stop doing things they shouldn't do, and even mouthed off to his fellow guards a few times. 

  Lukas decided he was going to have to have a serious talk with him during the break time later that day. He heard the other guys talking about starting another riot tomorrow to cause a diversion so the guards could let some of them out. If Emil got caught up in it, he was as good as dead. 

_ Why must he be so stubborn? If he gets himself killed I'll never forgive him… _

* * *

 

  Emil tried not to be too excited as he wandered down the hall. If things went the way they had been lately, then before he made it to the yard he would get to stop and talk to that one prisoner, Lukas. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he had developed a childish crush on the man. He couldn't help it! It shouldn't even be possible for one person to be that hot. And all the cute names he called him made Emil’s heart flutter. 

  He knew it was stupid to feel this way about a criminal, but what was the worst that could happen? Even if Lukas did have some ulterior motive, Emil was positive he could take the older man in a fight if he had to. 

  To Emil’s surprise, Lukas looked upset when he showed up at his cell. “Hey, you okay?” 

  “Emil, we need to talk.” Lukas sighed. 

  “A-About what?” 

  “You're going to die if you don't quit acting like an idiot.” Lukas said bluntly. 

  “What does that mean?” Emil asked. 

  “I mean, you can't be a good guy around here! You either have to try and fit in or fucking  _ leave  _ or your ass is going to get killed!” Lukas shouted at him. Emil was taken aback. Lukas had never yelled at him like that before…

  “You...you sound like you're worried about me.” Emil observed.

  “Dammit, of course I'm worried about you! You may be a pain in my ass but that doesn't mean I want you dead.” Lukas sounded annoyed. “Look, I sort of care about you, okay? So just do me one favor and quit walking around this place like a fucking target. I hate to be the one to break it to you, but you'll never be able to change anything around here. People are going to keep breaking out of this place, and people are going to keep getting killed in here, and there is nothing you can do about it. So just leave.” 

  Emil stared at him in shock for a while.  _ He cares about me? Really?  _

__ “Lukas...it's sweet of you to worry but I'm going to be fine. I know what I'm doing.” Emil assured him. 

  “No. No you don't. Emil don't argue with me on this!” Lukas insisted. 

  “But Lukas I—” 

  Emil yelped when Lukas reached through and grabbed his shirt, pulling him up close against the bars. Emil was startled at first, but he wasn't scared. Somehow he just felt he could trust Lukas not to hurt him.

  “Emil, I am not screwing around right now. There's going to be a riot tomorrow and if you don't do as I say you're going to die. If you die I'll hate you forever, got it?” 

  Emil tilted his head up to look Lukas in the eyes. The older man looked frustrated, but also scared and worried.

  “I know.” Emil conceded. 

  “You what?” 

  “I overheard the other guards talking about it. They're planning on letting a bunch of guys out tomorrow. I know…” Emil sighed sadly. 

  “Dammit then why aren't you listening to me?”

  “Because!” Emil shouted, wriggling out of Lukas’s grasp. “I have to stop them. I know you probably think I'm crazy but I promise I can handle it. Quit worrying about me.” 

  “Fine, it's your funeral.” Lukas growled before moving away from the bars, sitting on his bed. 

  Emil stood there dumbfounded for a few moments. 

  “This is the part where you leave.” Lukas snapped at him. 

  “Oh. S-Sorry.” Emil muttered before hurrying off. 

_ Just you wait, Lukas. I'll prove to you that I can take care of myself just fine. _

* * *

 

  Lukas had a sick feeling in his gut at breakfast the next morning. By the way some of the guys around him were whispering he knew it wasn't long until the riot.

  He looked around and saw Emil talking to a couple of his fellow guards.  _ Idiot. What does he think he's doing?  _ He kept watching, and though he couldn't hear what was being said he could tell that Emil was getting angry.  _ Just walk away. Get out of here while you can.  _

  Lukas was so zeroed in on Emil that he didn't even notice when the riot started. One minute there was silence, the next chairs and tables were being thrown around and people were screaming and fighting each other. Lukas calmly made his way through the chaos, trying to get closer to Emil. 

  When he pushed his way to the end of the room he was greeted with an unpleasant sight. 

  “Let me the fuck go!” he heard Emil shout. One of the other guards had his arms pinned behind his back while another larger one loomed over him with an angry expression. 

  “No way. You've been causing a lot of problems lately you little shit.” the guard in front him said before punching him in the face.

  “I haven’t done anything!” Emil said defiantly. 

  “Yeah right.” the guard behind him started twisting his arm painfully, and Emil had to grit his teeth to keep from screaming. 

  “S-Stop it! Why are you doing this?” Emil whimpered, tears pricking his eyes. Lukas’s heart hurt from watching. 

  “Because, you're a pain in the ass.” The guy in front of him punched him again. “Ever since you've been here it's been harder to get anything done.” 

  “W-What?” 

  “It used to be so simple. It's amazing what these prisoners are willing to give up just for a few basic privileges.” 

  “What are you talking about?” Emil asked. 

  “You’re really that oblivious? These guys pay us to break the rules for them. What do you think today is about? You think these shitheads are rioting just to riot? In a few minutes some of the other guards are gonna use the chaos to sneak a few of these guys out.” the guard in front explained. 

  “And you guys helped plan it?” Emil questioned. 

  “Of course. We thought it would be the perfect opportunity to kill you.” Lukas cringed when the large man punched Emil again.

  “K-Kill me?” 

  “That's right. It wouldn't be so hard to just pretend you got caught up in the riot and died.” the one behind him laughed. 

  “So you're telling me that you planned this whole riot so you could help a bunch of prisoners break out, and intend to use the riot as a cover to kill me so I stop getting in the way of everyone bribing you?” Emil asked. “Who else is in on it?”

  “Doesn't matter, you're about to die anyways.” the guard in front of him said before punching him again, this time in the throat. 

  Emil sputtered and coughed for a bit before managing to speak again. “Just answer me. At least let me know before I die.” 

  The guard behind him rolled his eyes. “Yes, you're right. We planned everything along with a few other guys.” 

  “Tell me who, dammit!” Emil screamed. He squirmed in the other guard’s grip, tears streaming down his face. He looked so scared and in pain...

  “If it'll make you feel better before I beat your sorry ass to death then sure. If only cuz you’re so damn adorable.” the guard started naming off all the other guards involved. “You happy now?” 

  All the sudden, Emil threw his head back and began to laugh a low, terrifying laugh. He smirked devilishly, his whole demeanor changing just like on his first day at the prison. “Oh yes, very happy. That was everything I needed to know.” 

  Lukas could only watch as Emil jumped up and kicked the guard in front of him in the face with both feet. The force sent him and the guard behind him flying to the ground. The guy restraining him lost his grip and Emil got to his feet just in time to block a punch from the larger guard. He crushed the man's wrist in his hand before pulling him in to punch him in the face hard enough to send him flying. The guard that was knocked over got to his feet and jumped at Emil from behind, but the little guy was ready. He kicked his assailant in the gut, slamming him back down to the floor and knocking him out. Emil got out his stun gun and shot both the other guards with it, making sure they stayed down. 

  He turned and winked at Lukas, reaching into his pocket and showing off the recording device he'd had hidden the whole time.  _ He knew I was watching?  _

  Emil then pulled out a gun and fired a shot into the air. “EVERYBODY BETTER CALM THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I START SHOOTING!” He called out. Almost immediately the riot died down and everyone stared at him in shock. 

  As soon as they saw the unconscious bodies at Emil’s feet they started murmuring fearfully. 

  “I'm putting this place on lockdown. If even one of you fuckers even  _ thinks  _ about running away, I'm shooting you on the spot. You got me?”

  Everyone nodded. Lukas felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Emil was one seriously terrifying little shit, and Lukas realized he was very  _ very  _ wrong to have ever thought of him as weak and helpless. 

  Lukas didn't know that this side of Emil existed, but now that he did...he couldn't help finding it incredibly hot. Sure he'd found Emil cute before, and he had started developing feelings for him, but now he was nothing short of infatuated with the nineteen-year-old. 

 

Eventually all the prisoners were returned to their cells. No one escaped. Thanks to Emil all the guys involved with the break out plans were fired, some even arrested, and replaced with new ones. 

  Everyone was scared shitless of Emil now. He never had to yell at anyone anymore. He just walked by and anyone who was doing something they weren't supposed to stopped immediately. 

  Lukas didn't think it possible, but Emil did exactly what he said he would. Somehow the little guy actually put an end to all the corrupt bullshit going on. 

  For a few days Lukas didn't see Emil during his break time, and he worried that maybe the boy had forgotten him, until one day he finally came back. Emil strutted up to Lukas’s cell with the brightest of smiles on his face and a childish giddiness Lukas had never seen on him before. 

  “I told you I could do it.” he stated proudly. “I knew what I was doing.” 

  Lukas laughed softly. “I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You still scared me that day though. I thought you were dead.” 

  “But I'm fine, aren't I? I told you not to worry about me.” 

  Lukas sighed. “Whatever, I'm just glad you're okay. Where the hell have you been?” 

  “I was helping hire new people to join this place, that's all. I'm sorry I couldn't come by.” Emil paused for a moment before smirking. “Oh my god you missed me didn't you?”

  Lukas felt his cheeks heating up. “I did not!”

  “Admit it, you totally missed me.” 

  “So what if I did?” 

   The two of them stood there looking at each other for a while. Lukas was happy to get to see Emil again. He was happy the young man was alive. 

  “Emil, come here.” Lukas demanded. Emil eyed him cautiously before taking a few steps forwards. “Aw, c’mon. All the way forward. I want to touch you.”

  Emil seemed hesitant.

  “Don't tell me you're too scared to get close.” Lukas mocked. 

  “I am not!” Emil puffed his cheeks and stepped all the way forwards against the bars of the cell. 

  Lukas smiled. “For someone so tough, you're pretty obedient.” He joked, reaching a hand through the bars to grab onto Emil’s hip. 

  Normally Emil would have said something angry or sarcastic in response, but at the moment he found himself completely lost in Lukas’s eyes. “Only with you…” he admitted. 

 “Oh really?”

 “There's just something about you…” 

  Lukas brought his other hand to cup Emil’s cheek. “You like me, don't you?”

  Emil nodded. “Yeah. I do.” 

  “Never thought someone like you could fall for a prisoner.” Lukas teased. 

  “You're different. You aren't like them, not at all.” Emil said. “You're always so nice, and thoughtful. And perfect.” 

  Lukas shook his head. “Only with you.” He tilted Emil’s head up to kiss him. Emil sighed gladly and kissed him back.

  “Wanna know something, Emil?” Lukas asked. 

  “Okay.” Emil responded. 

  “I get out of here in a just a couple months. What do you say you and I go on a date when that happens?” Lukas suggested.   

  “I'd be glad to.” Emil agreed. “Lukas?” 

  “What is it?” 

  “What exactly are you in for?” 

  Lukas thought he'd never ask. “Nothing. I did absolutely nothing wrong.” 

  Emil was obviously confused. “Then why are you…?” 

  “My stupid brother. When he was in college he somehow got caught up in the wrong crowd. Got in involved in some shit he really shouldn't have.” Lukas explained.  “He nearly got caught doing something really stupid. Not only would he have gotten arrested, but he would ruin his chance of ever going to college ever again. I knew how much crap he put himself through to get in, and I guess I didn't want it to be for nothing, so I took the fall for him and ended up here.” 

  “Oh…” was all Emil could think to say. 

  “It's fine though. He set himself straight and he's doing pretty great now. As long as he's alright this was all worth it.” Lukas declared. 

  “The world really could use more people like you.” Emil said, pulling him down to kiss him again. 

  “I could say the same to you.” Lukas kissed him back. 

  They spent a good amount of time like that, just kissing through the cell bars. It seemed like break time was over in a flash. 

  Emil jumped backwards. “Oh crap.” He looked around the hall and made sure that no one saw them.” 

  “Aww, are you embarrassed to be with a prisoner?” Lukas asked. 

  “N-Not at all! It's just that if anyone found out then…” 

  Lukas nodded. “I get it. Although you seem to be forgetting these little things called security cameras.”

  Emil's eyes widened and his face started getting red. “Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” 

  Lukas watched in amusement as Emil ran off to delete the footage before anyone saw it.  _ I suppose I could have told him about the blind spots. Oh well, next time.  _

__ Lukas couldn't help grinning as he thought of all the things he could do if he could only get Emil alone for a little while...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there are two main things in this story I feel inclined to explain.  
> 1\. The age gap: in my psych class we were learning about different stages in life and around 18-19 people are very optimistic. They're more excited about their new freedoms and look forward to seeing what life has to hold for them. Of course this doesn't apply to all people, but that's generally how it is.  
> Late twenties and early thirties varies. For many people that optimism and enthusiasm carry on, but if one's early adulthood was unpleasant, then people that age can become very bitter and pessimistic. They become more aware of the challenges of adulthood and the pain of the real world and tend to develop a rather dark outlook on life and the people around them. Of course, sometimes that pessimism can develop in much earlier years if someone had a particularly difficult childhood or adolescence, but again, I'm just talking generally.  
> I had these in mind when I chose the ages for the characters in this particular story  
> 2\. My teacher is close friends with a prison guard, and he told us about how nothing is scarier than a prisoner that doesn't leave their cell. At least the loud violent ones who cause problems are predictable and easy to subdue, but a man who does nothing but sit around can be scary as shit. I wasn't just making that up. 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note though...  
> DO PEOPLE SERIOUSLY NOT SAY "HELLA" A LOT OUTSIDE OF CALIFORNIA?????


	14. Prison AU Part 2 (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the dirtiest thing I'll ever write in my life. I also totally.didn't edit it because I was too embarrassed to reread it once it was finished so...yeah.

  It had been a full month since Emil officially entered a relationship with Lukas. Thanks to the old corrupt guards and Emil’s own access to the surveillance room, they had been able to find out about several blind spots that they made use of frequently. 

  Emil stared at his watch, counting down the seconds to the exact time the camera feed would switch from the one pointing at Lukas’s cell to another one. He quickly rushed forward and unlocked the cell, letting the blond out. 

  Lukas was on him the second the door unlocked. Emil gasped as he was shoved up against the wall and kissed violently. “L-Lukas...come on, we gotta move.” 

  Lukas growled but complied, dropping Emil back on his feet and hurrying to their next destination. There was one cell in particular where the cameras never pointed, and Emil opened the door to said cell. Almost immediately he was swept off his feet as Lukas lifted him up and carried him to the bed. 

  Lukas had developed a bit of an obsession with dominating the little guard. Something about seeing someone so strong and defiant like Emil squirming and begging beneath him was just the greatest feeling in the world. Lukas really couldn't get enough of it. 

  Emil enjoyed it just as much. His job forced him to spend so much of his time stressing out trying to maintain order and control over everything and everyone around him, it was nice to let go and allow someone else control over him instead. He loved having someone he could trust to submit himself to completely.

  Emil wasn't sure when Lukas had pulled his shirt off, but he jolted when he felt the blond's tongue on his chest. “Hmm...Emil?” Lukas asked while placing gentle kisses along Emil’s torso.

  “Y-Yes?” 

  “I've been dying to ask…” Lukas said, reaching his hand into Emil’s pocket and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “Are ya ever gonna let me use these on ya?” 

  Emil gulped. The idea both thrilled and terrified him. The thought of being left entirely at Lukas’s mercy, of allowing the man to have his way with him and do whatever he wanted sent shivers down Emil’s spine. Still, he was never a big fan of feeling vulnerable, and being restrained was just about as vulnerable as one could get. 

  “Emil, I would never make you do anything you didn't want to.” Lukas persuaded. “All you'd have to do is ask and I'd take them off immediately.” 

  “Promise?” Emil asked. 

  “Promise.” Lukas agreed, kissing him gently. 

  “Alright. I trust you.” Emil gave him the go-ahead. 

  Lukas shivered in excitement, wasting no time in handcuffing his boyfriend to the shoddy prison bed. Emil pulled slightly at the cuffs, testing how much he'd be able to move. Not much, he discovered. 

  Lukas carelessly yanked Emil’s remaining clothes off, nearly tearing them in the process. 

  “Hey! Be careful.” Emil complained.

  “Shut it.” Lukas took a moment to stand back and admire the younger man. With his oversized uniform Emil looked skinny and weak, but with it off it was more evident that he just had a wiry frame. He was already pretty damn hot in Lukas’s opinion, but the sight of him completely bound and helpless was just...ugh, there was no describing it. “So, Emil.”

  Lukas stared down at him, grabbing a hold of his member and stroking it gently. “How does it feel knowing that I can do whatever I want to you right now? I can take you fast and hard right this moment, or I can drag this on until it drives you mad. I don’t even have to let you finish if I don’t want to.” 

  “L-Lukas…” Emil panted, his eyes scrunched shut. 

  “It's pretty ironic, don't ya think? For the foreseeable future, you're  _ my  _ prisoner.” Lukas taunted, giving Emil’s member a rough squeeze. Emil moaned loudly, and Lukas had to clamp a hand over his mouth. “Hey now, can't have you being that loud. Someone's gonna get worried and come down here. Wouldn't want one of your fellow guards seeing you like this, would ya?” 

  Emil whimpered and shook his head.   

  “Didn't think so.” Lukas looked around and sighed. “You forgot to bring a gag, didn't you?” 

  “Sorry.” Emil muffled. The little guy had a tendency to get  _ very  _ loud when they were fooling around, so he usually brought something for Lukas to gag him with. 

  “I forgive ya. Just focus on staying quiet, ‘kay?” Emil nodded and Lukas moved his hand away. “That's my good boy.” Lukas said, smirking. He positioned himself on the bed so he was hovering over the smaller male and began kissing his chest again. 

  Emil was already having a hard time staying quiet, and he squirmed embarrassingly. He started panting as Lukas started kissing his way lower and lower. He trailed his tongue along Emil’s inner thigh, intentionally licking and kissing directly around where Emil needed it most. 

  “Fuck...Lukas please.” Emil whined.

  “Please what?” Lukas asked innocently. 

  “J-Just do something. Anything! Please Lukas please!” Emil spread his legs and pushed his hips upwards slightly, trying desperately to get Lukas to touch him again. 

  “Oh, alright. But I do think I remember telling you to be quiet.” Lukas chastised, pushing Emil’s legs back before spanking him harshly. 

  Emil nearly bit his tongue trying not to make another loud sound. “S-Sorry.” 

  “It's alright, sweetheart. But if you get that loud again you’re in trouble, understood?” Lukas threatened. Emil shuddered and nodded. 

  “Good. Now…” 

  Lukas ducked his head down and gave Emil’s member a slow, long lick. The look on the younger man's face as he struggled to remain silent was priceless. Lukas swirled his tongue around the head before taking the rest of the length into his mouth. He never took his eyes of Emil’s face. 

  Lukas loved the way Emil bit his lip to stay quiet, hard enough that blood started trickling down. The smaller male's face was completely flushed and he looked like he might explode on the spot. Yet it wasn't enough. No, Lukas wanted to push little guy to his breaking point. He wanted to force Emil to disobey him and scream. 

  He pulled away from the younger man's shaft, if only for long enough to lick a few of fingers and shove one into Emil’s hole. 

  Emil let out a muffled grunt and yanked at his restraints. Lukas returned to sucking the smaller man's cock as he slipped in another finger. 

  “L-Lukas?” Emil said softly. 

  “Hmm?” Lukas glanced up at him. Emil yanked at the cuffs again when he felt the vibration. 

  “Hurts...i-it hurts.” Emil whined. 

  Lukas felt a twinge of guilt for causing his lover pain, but not much. He knew the little guy could handle much more than a couple of fingers.

  “C’mon honey, I've fucked you dry before. Surely this isn't too much?” 

  Emil blushed and shook his head. 

  “Then shut up and take it.” Lukas snapped, shoving in a third finger. 

  That did it. Emil bit even harder into his lip, arching his back and pulling at his cuffs until his wrists turned red. He whimpered loudly and dug his nails into his palms. Lukas knew he couldn't hold on much longer. 

  He worked his fingers in and out, using his free hand to stroke Emil’s dick again. Emil looked so close to breaking, all Lukas would have to do was…

  “F-FUCK! LUKAS!” Emil screamed involuntarily as Lukas brushed up against his prostate. “I-I’m gonna—”

  “No you're not.” Lukas said with a grin, roughly grabbing the base of the the smaller man’s dick. “You should know by now, you're never allowed to finish before me.” 

  He removed his fingers and stared down cockily at his adorable boyfriend. 

  “B-But...but I...Lukas…” Emil whined, falling flat against the bed and panting heavily.

  “Think of this as punishment for screaming when I told you not to.”  Lukas told him, kissing him unexpectedly softly. 

  “That's not fair!” Emil protested.

  “Life's not fair, Emil.” Lukas chuckled. “But I'll tell you what. If you stop whining I'll take the cuffs off while I'm fucking you.” 

  Emil gulped. 

  “That fair enough for you?” 

  “Yes.” Emil agreed, nodding fervently. 

  “Thought you might like that.” Lukas got up, finding the keys in Emil’s discarded uniform and unlocking the cuffs. 

  Almost the second he was released, Emil pounced on his boyfriend. He pinned the larger male to the bed by his shoulders and started kissing him impatiently. Lukas sighed contently, deciding to allow Emil a few moments of control. He slid his hand along the guard’s chest, finding his right bud and circling it with his thumb. 

  Emil moaned into the kiss, gasping and tightening his grip as Lukas pinched it. Lukas started doing the same to the other side, all while rolling his hips up into Emil’s. The smaller man buried his face in Lukas’s neck and moaned softly. 

  Lukas continued teasing and pinching at Emil’s left bud while his right hand slid to the guard's backside. He gave it a squeeze before slipping his fingers back in, causing Emil to moan louder. 

  He found his spot again and began rubbing against it incessantly. It was all Emil could do not to finish on the spot.

  “Lukas...do it already. I can't last like this.”

  “Do what?” 

  “You know what!” 

  “I want you to say it.” Lukas said smugly.

  “Fuck me.”

  “What was that?”

  “Fuck me!” 

  “One more time?”

  “Shit, Lukas please fuck me right now!” Emil begged. “I need you inside me...please.”

  “Gladly.” Lukas smirked. He sat up and shoved Emil backwards so his back hit the mattress. He made quick work of discarding his clothes before getting on the bed and positioning himself between Emil’s legs. 

  Lukas slid his hands under the guards knees, pushing them all the way up by Emil’s head, giving a clear view of his entrance. Lukas counted himself very lucky to have such a flexible boyfriend. 

  “You ready?” He asked. 

  Emil nodded. “Don't go slow.” He said. “We've only got ten minutes left.” 

_ Shit _ . There went Lukas’s dreams of dragging this out. Stupid limited break time. 

   “Alright then. Just remember: no screaming.” And with that, he rammed carelessly into the smaller male. 

  Emil grabbed the back of Lukas’s head and yanked him down into a kiss to muffle his wail. As requested, Lukas didn't bother giving any time to adjust. He pulled out quickly and slammed right back in. Over and over and over.

  Emil’s kisses got more frantic as Lukas started pounding him, hitting his spot dead on every time. Staying quiet was proving to be the hardest thing he's ever done. Lukas moved down to Emil’s neck, giving it a few kisses before sucking at his collarbone. 

  “Lukas...no marks. Someone’ll see.” Emil warned. 

  Lukas obeyed begrudgingly. “As soon as I'm out of here I swear, I'll take my time with you, Emil. I'll fuck you slow until you lose your mind and make you beg for me to do what I'm doing to you now.” 

  “Lukas…”

  “And I'll mark you up as much as I want. Every fucking inch of  you.” 

  “Shit, Lukas.” Emil whimpered as Lukas picked up speed. 

  “Two more months, Emil. And I'll let you scream as loud as you like.” 

  “Lukas, hurry please.” Emil pleaded. “I can’t hold out any longer…”

 “And I will never, ever let you fucking rush me.” Lukas growled, emphasizing his point with a particularly hard thrust. He couldn't wait to get of this prison and fuck Emil properly. He wanted to do things his way.

  For now, though, he knew Emil was right. He had to hurry. He went faster and harder until he though the cheap bed might break. He kissed Emil forcefully when he started getting too loud again. 

  The muffled wails coming from the younger man as he cried and bucked his hips desperately were almost enough to push Lukas over the edge; but not quite. 

  “Cum. Now.” He commanded. 

  Emil was thrilled by the words—he’d been resisting his release to the point where it almost hurt—yet he was still hesitant. “B-But you said I—”

  “Forget what I said and cum, dammit!” 

  Emil didn't need to be told again. Biting his hand to keep from screaming, he hit his climax hard, whimpering and spasming.

  The look on Emil's face along with the way he suddenly tightened around Lukas’s member finally did it; Lukas grunted and came deep in the smaller man. After a few more thrusts he pulled out, panting heavily. He laid down next to Emil, pulling him into a tight hug. 

  “You alright?” He asked. 

  “Yeah.” 

  “I didn't push you too much, did I?”

  “I would have asked you to stop if you did, dumbass.” 

  “I was just making sure, geez.” 

  “Lukas...are you really gonna do all the things you said once you're out of here?”

  “You bet I am.” Lukas grinned, kissing him softly. 

  “I can't wait.” Emil smiled. “Oh, and one more thing.” 

  “What?”

  “We only have two minutes left.”

  “Fuck!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I'm considering taking all the smutty stories out of here and putting them as a separate thing, because this makes two I've written so far, then there's the omegaverse AU I'm almost done with and the most recent request...  
> And they just don't really fit in with the fluffiness of the rest of the stories. And I don't really want to raise the rating to E when in all honesty some of these stories could pass for T.  
> I also realized I was totally right. My biggest issue with anything smutty is just the fact that I'm too awkward for details so everything is just a little plain. Meh, maybe when I'm older I'll be less scared XD


	15. Happy Anniversary! (Middle School AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're twelve in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of reasons I really don't have time to be updating anything for pretty much all of this month, but I realized that the anniversary of the first story I've ever published just passed and I HAD to write something to commemorate it.

   Emil fidgeted nervously as he eyed his crush from across the yard. They were at recess, and he was trying to work up the guts to talk to the beautiful blond boy. He'd had a crush on Lukas since the day they met, and today he was finally going to confess. 

   If he would stop being so nervous, that is. 

   Emil eventually managed to muster the courage to approach Lukas, and cleared his throat to get his attention. 

   "Um...hi Lukas." Emil greeted shyly. 

   "Oh, hey Em. How are ya?" Lukas responded. 

   "I-I'm okay. I just wanted to tell you..." Emil took a deep breath before reaching into his backpack (which was blue, red, and white with a little puffin keychain on it) and pulled out a small box of chocolate. "Happy anniversary!" 

   Lukas stared for a few moments. "Anniversary?" 

   "Yeah. It's been one year since we first became friends." Emil stated proudly. 

   "And you remember that? You're so weird." Lukas chuckled. 

   "A-Am I? I'm sorry..." Emil apologized, blushing and staring at his feet. 

   "Just kidding." Lukas kissed his forehead and accepted the chocolates. "I remembered too. I also got you something." 

   Lukas reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a calculator.

   "Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?" Emil exclaimed.   
 

 "That one scientific calculator you're always complaining about not having? Yeah." Lukas confirmed.

   "I don't know what to say. You're the best!" Emil squealed, jumping up and hugging the blond—who had hit his growth spurt early, much to Emil's chagrin—tightly. 

   "I know. Open it." Lukas urged. 

   "Huh? Okay." Emil slid the cover off, and his eyes immediately focused on the message that had been typed into the calculator. "Will you be my boyfriend" it read. Unfortunately calculators can't type question marks.

   "L-Lukas? Did you just ask me out with a calculator?" 

   "Maybe...it depends, do you find that charming or weird?" Lukas laughed awkwardly.   
 

 "Charming. Definitely charming." Emil replied dreamily. If he was a cartoon his eyes probably would have turned into hearts. "And yes, I will absolutely be your boyfriend."

  
   "Yay!" Lukas smiled wide before pulling the smaller boy into a crushing hug. "Happy anniversary, Emil."

   "You too, you big nerd." Emil giggled softly before kissing his cheek.

   That went even better than expected.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesiness levels through the roof.


	16. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one understood why Lukas wore that ugly necklace every day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep doing this to myself. Writing when I have no time for it. Meh, who cares about grades? I have bigger worries :P

  “Hah! You look like girl.”

  “Why do you wear that stupid thing anyways?” 

  “It's not even pretty.” 

  “We’re eighteen, grow up! Honestly, even a girl wouldn't wear that.” 

  There they went again. Every single day for  _ years _ , no one would shut up about it. He'd worn the same necklace every single day since he was twelve. It didn't matter to him what anyone said or did to him, he refused to take it off. Even his parents tried telling to get rid of it, or at least not wear it to school. He's hated them ever since. 

  Lukas didn't care if the necklace was designed for a little girl. It was still important to him. It had a shiny silver chain with a cute, pink fairy pendant on it. He had gotten it as a gift when he was only eight, so it was a bit small for him, and stopped just above his collarbone. 

  It looked ridiculous, to be completely honest. That didn't stop him from wearing it. 

  Another kid tried taking it from him once, when he was a freshman. They laughed at him and teased him and then tried to tear it off his neck. He sent that kid to the hospital. 

  No one touches his necklace. Ever. 

  Lukas was relieved when he finally got home. He hated everyone at school. He made his way upstairs and called out, “Em, I'm home!” 

  He went into his little brother’s room and sat down on his bed. His brother was the only one he cared about anymore. “School was shitty again.” He complained. “You'd think everyone would get more mature with age, but even now everyone keeps treating me like shit because of my necklace. I'm still not taking it off, though.” 

  Lukas sighed and laid his head against his brother’s pillow. “Everyone else thinks it looks stupid, but I think it looks nice. Have I ever told you you have good taste? Because you do. You picked out the most perfect necklace in the world, little brother.” 

  Lukas paused, wiping away the tears that had started forming in his eyes. “I just wish you could have seen me wear it, at least once.” 

  Lukas still remembered when Emil had first gotten the dumb thing for him. 

 

_   It was Lukas’s eighth birthday, and for whatever reason his little brother thought that a girly little fairy necklace was an okay gift. Lukas had yelled at him for being stupid, called him a lot awful names, and he'd thrown the ugly piece of jewelry away.  _

_   Emil had started crying, loud enough to get their parents’ attention. Lukas had gotten scolded for being mean to his brother and sent to his room. The eight year old had gotten angry, hitting his brother and telling him he hated him before running to his room.  _

 

  “I'm really sorry for always being so mean to you, Emil. You know I didn't mean any of it, right? I was just being a jerk. Big brothers are supposed to act like that.” Lukas went silent for a few moments, waiting for the reply he knew would never come. “Emil...when you died, you knew I loved you, right? It's been bugging me a lot lately, thinking about it. In the ten years I had with you, I don't think I ever once said I loved you. I know you would tell me you loved me every day, but did I ever say it back? I can't remember…” 

  Lukas was crying before he knew it. 

  “I just need to know that you didn't die thinking I hated you. I need to know that you knew how much I cared. Dammit, why didn't I ever tell you that I cared?” 

  He buried his face in the pillow, screaming and sobbing violently. He'd been doing this every day for six years. Ever since his parents first got that phone call, he'd cried every single day. 

_ “Sweetheart! Lukas, can you come downstairs honey!” Lukas’s mom called out.  _

_   The blond had stayed home sick from school, and was curled up in his bed.  _

_   “Mom, leave me alone! I wanna sleep!” He rasped.  _

_   “Honey, it's important!” _

_   “Ugh, fine!” Lukas stomped down the stairs. “You know I hate walking around when I'm sick, it's annoy—”  _

_   Lukas paused mid-sentence when he realized both of his parents were crying. What was going on?  _

_   “Mom...what's wrong?”  _

_   “You know how your little brother’s fifth grade class went on a field trip today?”  _

_   “Yeah. Stupid Emil wouldn't shut up about it all week.”  Lukas rolled his eyes. His brother was such an annoying brat. _

_   “Well, there was an accident on the road, a-and his bus crashed…”  _

_   Lukas paled. “Mom...what are you saying?”  _

_   “Your little brother is...h-he’s dead, sweetie.”  _

_   Lukas laughed a strained, pitiful laugh. “Y-You really had me going for a minute there, mom. Nice acting.” _

_   “Lukas…” _

_   “You know that's really not a funny joke.”  _

_   “I know, honey.”  _

_   “Then why would you say it?” Lukas screamed this question.  _

_   “Because, he's—” _

_   “No! No he isn't! You're lying, stop saying that! This isn't funny anymore just stop!” _

_   “Lukas, love, look at me.” his mother gently grabbed him by the shoulders and made him look her in eyes. “I wish it wasn't true too. This isn't easy for us either, so please stop yelling.”  _

_   “No! No...you don't understand.” Lukas started sobbing. “You know what I told him before he left today?”  _

_   Both of his parents went silent and listened closely.  _

_   “He wouldn't stop blabbing on and on about how excited he was. It was so annoying! S-So...so I…” Lukas had to stop for a moment to breathe. “I told him I hoped he died on his stupid trip!”  _

_  He was sobbing again, loudly. His parents didn't know how to comfort him.  _

_   “I didn't mean it. I really didn't. I love him more than anything in the world, dammit! Why did I have to say that?” Lukas cried. “And you know what he told me? He just laughed and told me he loved me before skipping off.”  _

_   “Sweetie…”  _

_   “Do you know what that means? That means the last thing he ever said to me was that he loved me. And you know what the last I ever said was? That I hoped he fucking  _ **_died_ ** _. That's why he can't be dead. He can't die until I tell him how much I love him!”  Lukas screamed and ran upstairs. He wanted to be alone.  _

_   He ended up locking himself in Emil’s room. He didn't come out for hours. At some point he noticed something shiny sticking out from under the boy’s pillow, and he grabbed it.  _

_   It was that stupid ugly necklace. Emil had kept it all these years, even after Lukas had screamed at him and threw it out. “I didn't deserve you, little brother. You should've had a much better brother than me. I'm sorry.”  _

_   Lukas stared at the necklace for a little while before putting it on. “I know it's a little late, but I promise. From now on I'll be the best brother ever, and I'll never take this off. Maybe then, i-if you're watching me...you'll know that I love you.”  _

 

__ Lukas never was himself after that. He'd forgotten how to laugh, and how to smile. He didn't like talking to his friends anymore. Actually, he didn't like anything anymore. 

  All he cared about were his necklace and his brother. One of which he would never see again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so sad. Someone I knew died recently, which makes them the third person in my life to die in only the past few months, and writing something depressing was my own weird little way of dealing with it. It's also a major reason why I haven't really been able to write any of my other stories lately. Sorry bout that ^-^; 
> 
> Oh, and an extra sorry for anyone whose request is taking me forever to get to. This, along with school, is why I'm having trouble writing them. I promise I won't forget about them.  
> And I'm not trying to complain to you guys or anything like that, so sorry if I come across as whiny. I just wanted people to know that I'm not ignoring any stories just to be a dick.


	17. A Different Kind of Hangover (Elementary School AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little post-Halloween fluff story to make up for how twisted my other Halloween stories were.

  Emil came in with a bottle of water as Lukas was throwing up. The blond was a total mess. He had a headache, his stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out, and he could swear he was going to die. 

  “I told you it was a bad idea.” Emil chastised. 

  “I told you to be quiet.” Lukas whined. 

  Emil sighed, plopping down next to his brother. He handed him the bottle of water and rubbed his back to try and make him feel better. “I'm just saying, you should've known better than to accept a dare from those guys. A hundred pieces of candy in one night has ‘bad idea’ written all over it.” 

  “What do you know? You're only seven.” Lukas pointed out before throwing up again. 

  “You're the one puking so...more than you.” Emil giggled. “Come on, big brother, you're going to be a middle schooler next year! You need to be careful.” 

  Lukas groaned. Emil was talking as if he were going off to college for goodness sake. 

  “Stop being mad at me!” Emil pouted. “I'm just worried about you.” 

  “I know. Sorry.” Lukas sat up straight and gave his brother a hug. 

  “Whoa, hey, don't throw up on me.” Emil tried to push him off. 

  “I won't.” Lukas stated. “Thanks for taking care of me, little brother.” 

  “No problem. And I know you took some of the candy from my bag, by the way. You owe me.” Emil accused. 

  “You noticed, huh? I'll buy you a full sized candy bar next time we go out.”  Lukas promised.

  “I want a contract!” Emil demanded. Who in their right mind trusts their older sibling to keep a promise? 

  Lukas could not believe him. “You are wise beyond your years, little brother. I'll sign a contract whenever I stop feeling like I'm gonna hurl.” 

  “You better.” 

  Lukas kissed his brother's cheek. “I will.” 

  “And also promise not to do this again next year. I don't wanna miss school the day after Halloween every year because of you.”

  “Fine.” 

  “And when you're feeling better you should clean my room.” 

  “What?!” 

  “Hey, I've spent the past three hours helping you. I deserve payment.” 

  “Ugh, fine.” 

  “Also I have a lot of a math homework.” 

  “Emil…” 

  “Or I could tell mom and dad that you're sick because of a stupid bet.”

  Lukas glared before nodding. “You are pure evil, little brother. I taught you well.” 

  Emil really was too smart for his age. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, along with other things, writing a bunch of little Halloween stories is part of why I haven't been working on everything else. I'll try my best to get back to them but I dunno.


	18. The Sight Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're in high school this time, folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to write like I normally do lately, but super short stories I can handle, and something is better than nothing.

   So it all started back in freshman year. I was getting real fed up with this kid in my math class. He was driving me insane. Every single time I glanced back that damned kid was  _glaring_ at me. What nerve, am I right? Did that little punk even know who he was dealing with? 

   It was weird though. I knew it hadn't always been like that. It seemed like a recent thing, and I couldn't help noticing that something about him looked off around the time the glaring started.

   But I couldn't pinpoint what changed. This is why I decided to get to the bottom of it once and for all. 

   After class that day, I waited in the hall for the kid to walk out the door and grabbed him. He let out a startled squeak as I pushed him against the wall and asked him,

   "What's your problem?" 

   And he looks up at my and goes, "P-Pardon?"

    So I told him, "You've been glaring at me for the past two weeks, and I wanna know why." 

   And he gives me the most confused little face and says, "Glaring?"

   So I said, "Yes, dumbass, glaring. You know, you keep making this face all the time." And I narrowed my eyes and stared intently at him in an attempt to imitate his glare. 

   Now, once I was staring at him up close, I couldn't help noticing that the kid was cute. Really cute. But that wasn't why I was there. 

   "So I'll ask you again," I continued. "What's your problem?"

   And the rest of the exchange went something like this.

   "W-Well....my problem is kinda just..." 

   "Just what?"

   "I can't see." 

  "What the hell are you talking about?" 

   "You see, uh, sir, y-you kind of sit in front of me in class." 

   "I know."

   "S-So I kind of have to look at you to see the board." 

   "And?" 

   "A-And my glasses kind of broke, and I have really bad eyesight. A-Also I can't afford new ones so I sorta just have to squint a lot in order to look at stuff. L-Like the whiteboard. Which, again, you sit right in front of. So, yeah." 

   "So you aren't glaring?" 

   "No sir."

   "You just can't see the whiteboard?"

   "That is correct." 

   "...you're really cute." 

   "Thank you?"

   "Listen, kid, I think I like you. And I'm sorry if I just scared you. Maybe I could apologize by...taking you out?" 

   "Are you asking me out on a date?"

   "Maybe." 

   "No offense, but I don't really know you. And you seem kinda mean..." 

   "Please? Let me start over." 

   "...Okay."

   So I smile and hold out my hand and try to start over by saying, "Hi, nice to meet ya. I'm Lukas." 

   And the kid glances at me nervously before shaking my hand and introducing himself as Emil.

   So I say, "Hi Emil. You're cute and you should go out with me." 

   And Emil stares at me incredulously and questions, "You're seriously just going to ask me out again?"

   So then I start trying to convince him to go out with me.

   "Hey, we've been classmates for a couple months now. We're a bit overdue to get to know each other." 

   "Yeah, so?" 

   "So? What better way to do so than a date?" 

   "If it'll get you off my back, then fine." Emil eventually gave in. 

   And long story short I managed to convince him to go out with me, and we've been together ever since. 

* * *

 

   Mathias could not believe what he just heard. "Wait,  _that's_ how you guys met?"

   "Yep." Lukas confirmed. 

   "You're telling me that ten years ago, you nearly attacked him just because he couldn't see anything?" Mathias laughed. 

   "Crazy, isn't it?" Lukas chuckled, leaning over and kissing Emil on the lips. 

   "You've got to let me tell that story in my speech tomorrow." Mathias requested. 

   "No!" Lukas and Emil shouted in unison. 

   "It's embarrassing." Emil complained.

   "And his parents already think I'm not good enough for him." Lukas added on. 

   "But guuuuuys~"

   "Mathias, I love you, but if you tell that story I  _will_ find another best man for tomorrow." 

   "Fine, I won't tell. I still can't believe you guys are actually getting married tomorrow." 

   "I can't believe we've waited this long to do it." Lukas said. 

   "I can't believe the waiter still isn't back yet." Emil sighed, adjusting his glasses and glaring at the kitchen. They'd been at this restaurant for over an hour now. 

   "Now that," Mathias observed, "is a scary glare." 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I counted. And it's seven. Seven unfinished drafts on my google docs right now. SEVEN. Some of them are literally sooooo close to being done that it almost HURTS but I just can't force my brain to cooperate with me long enough to just do it. 
> 
> It's like when you're writing a ten page essay and your brain dies halfway down the tenth page. All you have to do is focus long enough for half of a page, but you just can't. I haaaaaaate myseeeeeelf XD


	19. Omegaverse AU (obviously NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY DID IT

   Emil was at a diner with his boyfriend and his friends. It was a Friday night in the summer, and they'd decided it would be fun to all hang out together. They were all busy people who, for the most part, lived far apart, so they didn't hang out as a full group very often. Nights like these were rare, but that's what made them special. Although, Emil would admit, his friends could be annoying...

  “So then my boss starts yelling at me right? And you guys know I don't deal well with people telling me what to do. So I get up, right, and I deck him in the face and the whole workplace just loses their minds!” Mathias laughs as he concludes his story. Emil had zoned out the first half of it completely, but he still found the ending amusing.

  “Did you get fired?” Berwald asked. 

  “Surprisingly, no.” 

  “Wow! You're amazing!” Tino exclaimed. 

  “Amazingly stupid.” Lukas rolled his eyes. Emil couldn't help giggling at that. 

  Lukas’s phone started ringing and he groaned irritably and excused himself from the table. “Watch my food. I don't trust these assholes not to steal it.” He added to Emil before leaving. Emil nodded. 

  The others stared as Lukas walked away. They always stared. It got on Emil’s nerves sometimes. He and Lukas were sort of the oddballs of the group, in a way. While the other three were all betas, Lukas was an alpha, and Emil...well, he was an omega. It embarrassed him sometimes, but other than their tendency to observe his relationship with Lukas a little too closely, none of his friend really seemed to treat him differently for it. He appreciated that. 

  “Hey Emil, I'm curious,” Mathias said in a questioning tone. “Have you ever refused to do something Lukas told you to?”

  That was a new question. Emil had to think about it for a minute. “No, I guess I haven't.”

  “Really? Never?” 

  “It's not like he ever asks anything unreasonable of me. I've never had a reason  _ not  _ to do what he says.” Emil explained.

  “But if he asked you to do something you really didn't want to, would you still do it?” Mathias pressed. 

  “I...I don't know. I'm sure if I told him I didn't want to he'd understand.” Emil really had lucked out with meeting Lukas. It wasn't entirely uncommon for alphas to be arrogant little shits and treat omegas like inferior beings, but Lukas just wasn't like that. He was a complete and total sweetheart, even if he was too embarrassed to act like it in public. 

  “Hmm...hey Emil.” Mathias pestered. 

  “What is it now?” 

  “I bet you one hundred dollars that you couldn't go a full day without obeying a single order from Lukas.” Mathias declared. 

  “Seriously?” Emil questioned. 

  “Mathias, leave him alone. Quit trying to get him in trouble.” Tino warned. Emil ignored him.  _ One hundred dollars...and all I have to do is make Lukas a little angry.  _

  “What do you say, Em? Of course, you can't tell him you're being defiant because I told you to be or that would be cheating. So whaddya say? Would you be willing to piss off the only decent alpha you'll ever find for one hundred dollars?” Mathias smirked. 

  “You're on.” Emil accepted.

  “You also know this means you'll owe me a hundred if you fail.”

  “I'm not stupid. I know how bets work.”

  “Emil, I know you're stubborn but this is a bad idea.” Berwald told him. 

  “You should listen to him. I really don't think messing with Lukas is something you should try.” Tino agreed. 

  “I'm sure after the day is over if I apologize it'll be fine.” Emil shrugged. 

  “Okay then. From midnight tonight until twenty-four hours later, you can't do a single thing Lukas asks you to or you lose.” Mathias laid out the terms. “Oh, and I'm gonna need you to keep this on ya so you don't cheat.” 

   Emil caught the object Mathias threw at him, surprised to find it was a handheld recording device. “Did you come here planning to make this bet?”

  “Did I pack a recording device, give my friend instructions to call your boyfriend at exactly this time, and go to an ATM to get a hundred dollars just in case, just to make a bet with you? Maybe.” 

  Berwald facepalmed. “I knew you were an idiot, but this is too far.”

  “It’s okay guys, this is easy enough.” Emil nodded. “I can handle it.” 

  One hour and Emil already couldn't handle it. It was one in the morning, and he and Lukas had gotten home fairly late after hanging out with their friends. They were both exhausted, and Lukas had politely asked, “Emil, sweetie, can you turn the TV on? The remote is closer to you.” 

  Emil swallowed thickly. “No.” 

  Lukas looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean ‘no’?”

  “I uh...I just really wanna sleep. I think the noise’ll keep me up...that's all.” Emil scrambled for an excuse. 

  “Oh...alright. Sorry.” Lukas apologized before shutting off the lights. He laid down in bed next to Emil and hugged him close. “Can you at least gimme a kiss?” 

  Emil was dying to say yes. Requests and orders were different, right? No, not really. Damn. He tried to pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't have to bluntly say no. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Lukas let out a disappointed huff and went to sleep. Emil could not have felt guiltier.

* * *

 

  The next morning, things got bad. Emil could feel it the moment he woke up.  _ Not now...why did it have to be now? _

__ Emil slid out of bed as quietly as possible, grabbing his phone and hurrying out of the room. He called up Mathias and impatiently waited for the man to answer. 

  “Emil? Fuck it's only eight in the morning, why are you calling me?” 

  “Mathias! Fucking hell let me try again another day. I can't do this today.” 

  “Did you mess up already?”

  “What? No! But I will if you don't just let me do this another day!” 

__ “Why's that?”

__ Emil realized his yelling was starting to wake his boyfriend, so he did his best to quiet down. “ _ Because _ ,”  __ he whispered. “I-It’s kind of that time.” 

  “What time?”

  Emil wasn't sure he was comfortable admitting to his friend that he and Lukas were probably going to have sex the second the blond woke up. Heats were just another of those things that were completely natural and happened to everyone, yet no one liked to talk about. It was just uncomfortable! 

  “Mathias you know damn well what I'm talking about and today is  _ not  _ the day for me to defiant.  _ Please  _ just let me call this bet off.”

  “You'll owe me a hundred.”

  “Mathias I fucking swear…”

  “Either that or you'll just have to tell Lukas you can't fuck him today.”

  “This isn't funny.”

  “I like money, Em. It's nothing personal.”

  “Fine. You know what, fucking fine. I'll win this bet, just you watch.” Emil growled and hung up the phone. 

  Okay...okay all he had to do was avoid and disobey his alpha while in heat. What was the worse that could happen? ...He was doomed.

  He decided to back to sleep for a while. Hopefully his heat wouldn't bother him if he was asleep. He slept all the way until the mid afternoon, and was surprised when he woke up and saw that Lukas was still asleep as well. 

  He got up and starting getting ready. He needed time to think of excuses for avoiding his boyfriend later. Emil had just gotten dressed when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. 

  “Aftertoon beautiful.” Lukas mumbled tiredly, spinning Emil around to kiss him. 

  “G-Good afternoon.” Emil stuttered. 

  “You smell nice.” 

  “Y-You too…” 

  This was bad. Emil had to get away. The moment they started doing, well, you know, there was no way he'd be able to keep this whole defiant act up. It would be a miracle if he even lasted two minutes without giving in. And a hundred dollars was on the line…

  “Breakfast!” He suddenly shouted, confusing the hell out of his boyfriend. “W-We uh...don't have anything good for breakfast.” 

  “So? I'm not hungry.” Lukas shrugged, leaning in to kiss Emil again. 

  “I-I am!” Emil insisted, pushing him away. “I'll, uh, go to the store. Or something. Bye!” Emil ran out of the house without even thinking.

  When Emil left he realized his fatal flaw. If he didn't come home with something it would be suspicious, but he did  _ not  _ want to go in public at a time like this. Why oh why did he have to be friends with an idiot like Mathias? This day was going to kill him. 

  As soon as he entered the store, Emil felt multiple pairs of eyes on him. Fuck they could probably  _ smell  _ him. He tried to make this quick; grab something to eat then run the hell away. Except walking was getting increasingly difficult. 

_ Kill me. Kill me now. Oh fuck someone just end me.  _ He thought miserably. Eventually he made his way home (after dodging several advances made on him by random strangers). And then he was at a crossroads. 

  The second he went back inside he'd have to deal with his boyfriend, but hell if he wanted to be stuck in this car right now. 

  Emil remembered a few times in his life where he could hear a mateless neighborhood cat meowing like it was going to die until another cat came and...well. He understood how that cat felt now. This was  _ torture.  _

  Emil practically had to drag himself inside. He busied himself putting groceries away, and was so concentrated on not just collapsing to the floor that he didn't even notice his boyfriend come up behind him. 

 “You were gone too long. I missed you.” Lukas complained, placing his arms around Emil’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Emil shuddered as the blond began placing kisses on his neck.  _ Maybe I just give up on this bet…  _ He considered briefly. 

  Alas, Emil was a competitive soul, and he wasn't going to lose to Mathias of all people. Using every ounce of his self-control, he pulled away from Lukas and returned to the groceries. 

  “I have to get these in the fridge or they'll go bad.” He explained as Lukas shot him a disappointed look.  

__ “Let them go bad then.” Lukas argued, trying to pull Emil back to him. It was evident that Lukas was going just as crazy as Emil was, and the latter felt guilty for doing this to him. 

__ Before Emil could protest his boyfriend grabbed onto him almost crushingly tight and kissed him harshly. Oh what Emil would do to be able to just give in and enjoy it…

  “I-If they go bad I'll have to go back to the store.” Emil stammered. 

  “I'll go then, don't worry about it.” Lukas insisted, trying desperately to get Emil to stop fussing about the stupid food. 

  Emil sighed happily as he was pulled into another kiss. It felt so good he almost forgot why he ever tried to fight it. Eventually, though, he snapped out of it. 

  “I think I forgot something at the store. I'll be back “ Emil rather cruelly shoved his poor boyfriend away again, running to get out of the house. 

  Lukas was usually so understanding and gentle, so one could imagine Emil’s shock when he found himself being tackled to the ground. 

  “I don't know what game you're playing, Emil, but it ends now.” Lukas growled in a tone that Emil had never heard him speak in before. It was mildly terrifying, but it was also incredibly sexy. 

  “I-I”

  “Quiet! You belong to me, you got that? And you  _ will  _ do as I say or so help me I will make you regret it.” 

  Emil swallowed thickly. He wasn't sure why but the threat was only turning him on more. He should just confess, there was no point in trying to continue the bet now. “Lukas, I need to—” 

  “I said be quiet!” Lukas snapped. “You've been driving me insane all day, you know that? Maybe this'll teach you not to keep me waiting like this again.” 

  Emil gasped as Lukas literally  _ tore  _ his pants off, shredding the fabric and leaving Emil in his undergarments, which quickly met the same fate as his pants. His shirt followed soon after. 

  Emil instinctively spread his legs, watching as Lukas quickly took his own clothes off. 

  Lukas got a hold of his senses just long enough to say, “I'm sorry if this hurts, but I can't wait any longer,” before hoisting Emil up by the hips and ramming into him. 

  Emil screamed, his arms falling to his sides and his hands yanking at the carpet beneath him. The pain of being stretched so suddenly was nothing compared to the pain of neglecting his arousal, and he moaned gratefully when Lukas slammed into him again. 

  Lukas’s mind was long gone at this point, and he acted entirely on instinct. He dug his nails into Emil’s hips hard enough to draw blood as he continued to pound him harder and faster. He didn't have the sense to set a steady rhythm, each of his thrusts rough and erratic. 

  It felt amazing to finally let all his frustrations out, but the mere act of sex alone wasn't enough. He wanted to see his adorable, sweet little boyfriend screaming and begging. He wanted to ravage him so he couldn't walk for weeks. To fuck him into submission.

  Without thinking, Lukas sunk his teeth into the smaller male's neck, eliciting the most beautiful cry he'd ever heard. He sucked roughly at the spot, enjoying the way Emil tensed around him and moaned. He did it over and over until Emil’s neck was a bruised and bloody mess, but Emil wasn't complaining. 

  He never knew Lukas had such a rough side to him, and, frankly, Emil loved it. 

  “Lukas! Please, faster! I-I’m so close!” Emil pleaded. 

  The evident desperation in his voice sent shivers down Lukas’s spine, and a smirk broke out across the blond’s face. 

  “Thats right.” He whispered in Emil’s ear, trying his best to keep his voice low and even. “Keep begging.” 

  Emil whined, struggling to form coherent words. “Please please please oh  _ fuck  _ Lukas  _ please _ !” He kept repeating that word over and over, moaning it loudly like his life depended on it.

  Lukas decided that was good enough, and began moving even faster. Within seconds he had Emil crying his name and coming across his chest. 

  Emil was relieved to finally reach his finish, but Lukas wasn't stopping. 

  Without pulling out, Lukas sat up and pulled Emil into his lap. Adjusting his grip on the boy’s hips, he lifted Emil up before slamming him back down on his cock. 

  Emil grunted, burying his face in Lukas’s neck and trying to catch his breath. Lukas continued to fuck him roughly and deeply, loving the whimpers and mewls that Emil let out. 

  Emil suddenly screamed again, and Lukas realized he had hit his boyfriend’s spot for the first time that day. He continued abusing it, eager to watch his little lover come undone again. 

  A few more sharp thrusts had Emil calling out his name and climaxing again. This time Lukas finished shortly after. 

  They both panted heavily, and Emil collapsed against the larger male’s chest and closed his eyes. 

  “What do you think you're doing?” Lukas questioned.

  “Sleeping?” Emil replied shyly. 

  “And when did I say I was done with you?” Lukas was amused by the confused look on Emil's face, and he wasted no time in pulling out of him and dragging him into their bedroom. 

  It wasn't until  _ hours  _ later that Lukas finally got it all out, and he collapsed against his bed in exhaustion. Emil fell down next to him, feeling equally spent. They stayed that way for a long time, laying in silence and trying to catch their breath. 

  Eventually, Lukas spoke up. 

  “I'm sorry Emil.” 

  Emil looked up in surprise. “What now?” 

  “I'm sorry. I lost control of myself and I said some things I  shouldn't have.” Lukas said guiltily. “I promised myself I'd never lose control and use you like that, but I did. I'm sorry.” 

  “It's alright. I liked it, actually. And besides, I deserved it for avoiding you like that.” Emil conceded. 

  “Why were you avoiding me? Did I do something to make you angry?” Lukas asked. Emil glanced at the clock and saw that it was already night time. It would be twelve o’clock in only half an hour. 

  Even though Emil did give in and allow himself to be fucked senseless, he never technically complied with any orders. If he could hold out for just another half hour, that would be it. He'd win. 

  “How about we get cleaned up first, then I'll explain.” Emil proposed.

   Lukas agreed, and by the time the two of them took a bath and tossed out Emil’s ruined clothes, it was past twelve. Emil told Lukas everything, and the blond vowed to beat the living hell out of his best friend the next time he saw him.

* * *

 

  “I win, jackass.” Emil proclaimed as he met with Mathias at a café the next morning. 

  “You look like shit.” the older male replied. “There's no way you guys didn't fuck.” 

  “Oh, we did.” Emil shrugged and tossed the recorder to Mathias. “But if you listen to this, you'll see that I, at no point, obeyed a single order or request.” 

  “I am not listening to my best friends having sex.” Mathias cringed. 

  “Then you'll just have to take my word for it.” Emil said with a smirk. 

  “Fine. You win, Steilsson.” Mathias gave in and gave Emil his hundred dollars. 

  “I always do.” Emil stated. “Oh, and Lukas wants to talk to you outside.” 

  Mathias’s expression dropped instantly. “Uh-oh.. “ He muttered. He already knew this wasn't going to end well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the sweetheart that requested this, I sincerely apologize for how long this took. It was a little hard writing to a concept I wasn't familiar with, and I kept getting so many other story ideas that I sorta procrastinated on this one. The longer I went without writing the more I forgot where I was going with it and it just kept getting harder to do.  
> I really hope I did a good enough job on it ;u;


	20. Someone Out There Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone order a cute, depressed Icey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I actually wrote a story this time.

  Emil was miserable. Ever since he and his boyfriend had gotten accepted into different colleges, his life had gone downhill.

  He had no friends at his university, and his roommate was always out doing something without him. Back in high school he didn't care that he didn't have friends because Lukas was there. Now he was all alone. 

  Today was another one of those days when he had no classes and his roommate was gone. On days like these his mind tended to wander, and he found himself in a whirlwind of unhappy thoughts. 

_ Why doesn't anyone want to be friends with me? Is there something so horribly wrong with me that I just repel everyone? But if that was true then Lukas wouldn't be with me, right? But maybe he's only with me because he's too nice to tell me to go away. Maybe he has better boyfriend at his college that I don't know about. I couldn't blame him. If I were him I wouldn't date someone like me.  _

__ Emil considered calling Lukas and asking him about it, but he didn't want to seem clingy. He didn't want to anything that might ruin the only good thing he had going for him. 

_ Calling him would be dumb anyways. If he heard my voice it would probably just annoy him. Damn, do I annoy him? Should I just stop talking to him? I don't want to risk saying anything stupid. I should probably leave him alone. He'd be better off without me anyways.  _

  Emil didn't know why he was like this. He could never see the good in himself no matter how hard he tried. The only person who could ever bring up his mood was Lukas, but the blond wasn't here. Emil couldn't live without him.  _ I miss him so much...I bet he doesn't miss me, though.  _

_

  Lukas was getting worried. Emil hadn't been very responsive recently, and the few times he did answer the phone he seemed upset. 

_ I hope he's not mad at me. Heck, even if he was he probably wouldn't admit it. _

  Lukas sighed. He loved his little boyfriend more than life itself, but Emil could be hard to deal with sometimes. The boy was always so self deprecating, and he always assumed the worst. 

  Lukas decided that he should pay Emil a visit. Neither of them had any classes, and Emil’s college was only a couple hours away. If he could see him in person, Lukas was sure he could get his boyfriend to open up.

  And so, two hours later, Lukas found himself outside Emil’s dorm room. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, eager to finally see the boy in person. 

  Emil groaned when he heard the knock on his door, assuming I was his stupid roommate forgetting his keys again. 

  “You know, next time you forget your keys I'm locking you out.” he said as he approached the door. He yelped and jumped back when he opened the door and saw that it wasn't his roommate, but his boyfriend. “L-Lukas! I'm so sorry about that. What are you doing here?”

  Lukas laughed. “You're adorable. I just came to visit you, that's all.”

  Emil moved out of the way so Lukas could enter the room and shut the door behind him. His mind was racing with all the possibilities of why Lukas would come visit him out of the blue like this.  _ Maybe he’s breaking up with me and wanted to do it in person…  _

__ “Em, tell me honestly. What’s wrong? You haven’t been talking to me very much lately, and you seem upset. Did I do something?” Lukas asked. 

  Emil was shocked. Lukas came because he was...worried about him?

  “No. Nothing’s wrong.” Emil wandered over to his bed and sat down, staring at the floor. 

  Lukas followed him and sat next to him. “Don’t lie to me. I can tell something’s bugging you. Let me help you, please.”

  Emil gave in. Lukas was nothing if not persistent. “Okay but...it’s really stupid and embarrassing. You’ll laugh.”

  “Sweetie, I would never laugh at you.” Lukas assured him. 

  “Yeah...okay. It’s just that ever since you’ve been gone my life’s been kinda shitty. No one ever wants to talk to me. I don’t have friends. Even my roommate avoids me. I guess I just assumed it was because something’s really wrong with me and...a-and I got scared that maybe you’d realize it too and leave me.” Emil confessed. 

  “Emil...there’s nothing wrong with you, and I will never leave you.” Lukas stated firmly. 

  “Yes there is! Have you seen me? I’m a freak and you know it.” Emill pulled his pillow over his face miserably. 

  Lukas shook his head. “The fact that you’re different is exactly why I love you so much.” He said, wrapping his arms around his pouty boyfriend. “And if no one here can see how perfect you are, then, well, that’s their loss.”

  Emil peaked his head out from behind the pillow. “You mean it?”

 “Of course I mean it. I love you exactly the way you are, and nothing can ever change that.” Lukas kissed his forehead. 

  “But the way I am sucks! I’m annoying, and my hair is weird, and eyes are weird, and nobody likes me, and--”

  “Stop. I may not be able to see you everyday, and I may not always be able to hug you and tell you that I love you, but dammit if I'm not thinking about you every single second. I know it's hard being alone sometimes, and I know how tough life can be, but just remember that no matter what, someone out there loves you.  _ I  _ love you.” Lukas smiled gently and stroked Emil’s hair. “You're nothing short of perfect, sweetie. I promise you that. If there's ever anything you need, don't you dare be afraid to ask me. Your happiness means everything to me.” 

  “You don’t think I’m too clingy? I don’t bother you?” Emil asked. 

  “The only thing that bothers me is that you actually thought I’d ever leave you.” Lukas answered. 

  “Oh...I’m sorry.”

  “Don’t be.” Lukas shrugged it off. “I’ll try to remember to call you more often. And to visit more. In a way it’s partly my fault for leaving you alone so much. I’m sorry.” 

  “It’s okay.” Emil dropped his pillow in favor of cuddling up to Lukas. “Just...stay for the rest of today, at least. Okay?”

  “Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to know someone to care about them, so if you're ever feeling down just remember that at least this awkward little puffin cares about ya and wishes you the best! :3


	21. I Had Him First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is...not your average tale of jealousy.   
> No seriously it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to anyone who actually celebrates it.

  Seeing those two together always makes me wanna hurl. It's not right! I mean I'm happy that the kid is happy, but it stings a little that it's without me, you know? I've been there for him  _ way  _ more than that asshole has, yet ever since they got together he's been spending more time with him than me!

  No, I'm not some jealous boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that. More like an angry parent. You see, I've been taking care of Icey for longer than anyone else, and I've never left his side no matter how shitty things got. I'll admit, we get on each other’s nerves sometimes, and I tend to pick on him a lot, but at the end of the day I'm always there if he needs me. 

  And what has that Norway guy ever done? Compared to me, jack squat. That dumbass couldn't cheer Icey up half as well as I can if his life depended on it! 

  I'm the only reason he didn't die of loneliness growing up, and how does he repay me? By falling in love with his shithead of a brother and leaving me behind. 

  I miss the good old days when he was just a cute little guy who was completely lost without me. The poor thing didn't even know that there were other countries in the world, he was so helpless. He got so happy when I told him what the rest of the world was like. Back then only I could get him to smile. 

  Now I have to watch from the sidelines as he smiles at that pathetic blondie. Disgusting. Even now, they're getting ready to watch some movie together. They'll probably just make out through the whole thing. How dare Norway corrupt such an innocent kid…

  I'm surprised when Iceland sits up abruptly and starts looking around frantically. 

  “What's wrong?” Norway asks him. 

  “I wonder where Mr. Puffin went.” Iceland responds. 

  “Does it matter? He probably won't want to see us together anyways.” Norway shrugs and kisses him. I resist the urge to gag. 

  Iceland blushes and pushes him away gently. “It's just...I feel like I've been leaving him alone a little too much lately.” 

  “So what? I'm sure he doesn't mind.” 

  “Maybe not. But he's always there when I'm alone, the least I can do is do the same for him.” 

  Am I hearing this right? 

  “Besides,” Iceland continues. “I actually want to pay attention this movie, and I can't do that with your tongue in my mouth.”

  I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing that. 

  “Fine.” Norway finally agrees. “But I'm getting you to myself when it's over.” 

  “Deal.” Iceland chuckles before calling to me. “Mr. Puffin! Where are you? Do you wanna watch a movie with us?” 

  I fly over and land in his lap. I feel tempted to rub it in Norway's ugly face when Ice smiles at me. 

  “There you are. I missed you.” He tells me, lifting me to sit on his head. 

  On second thought...maybe he is still the same sweet kid after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since reading that one chapter in World Stars I've had this sense that Mr. Puffin probably gets really protective of the poor little kid he helped take care of :P  
> Fun fact: the main reason I started paying attention to Iceland in the first place (and eventually grew to love the little dork as my favorite character) is because he had a puffin. No joke, those cute little fucks have been my favorite animal since forever so as soon as I saw that Icey had one I just decided "hey I think I like this guy."


	22. The Secret Love Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a conversation with my friend about how much we hate our school choir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I wrote a dumb cliché.

  "We shouldn't be doing this.” Emil whispered.

  “Don't care.” Lukas murmured against his lips, fumbling with the buttons on Emil’s shirt. 

  Emil blushed, looking over Lukas’s shoulder to make sure the door was locked. 

  They were in the drama kids’ dressing room, which was fairly spacious and had a couch in the corner. The drama group wouldn't be meeting there for a few hours, so the two teens knew that they wouldn't be interrupted. They had both made the excuse that they had to go to bathroom, so they couldn't take too long getting back to their classes. 

  “Do you always have to be this jumpy?” Lukas groaned as he got the rest of Emil’s clothes off. 

  “You know how dead we'd be if anyone found out about us.” Emil pointed out, helping Lukas out of his own pants. 

  “I hate not being able to tell anyone. I love you.” Lukas proclaimed, kissing the smaller male deeply. 

  Emil sighed happily and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his secret boyfriend’s neck. 

  “I love you too.” He said when they pulled apart. “C’mon. We don't have time to waste.” 

  “Yeah yeah, I know.” Lukas nodded, flipping Emil onto his stomach and grabbing his hips. 

  “Ready?”

  “Ready.”

* * *

 

  Emil spent a good five minutes trying to clean himself up and fix his hair before going back to class. He must have been gone for longer than he thought, because the teacher snapped at him when he got back. 

  “Steilsson! Where on earth have you been? You were gone for fifteen minutes!” 

  “Sorry sir! I just...got really nauseous and thought I was going to throw up.” Emil blurted the first excuse he thought of. 

  “Oh. Are you alright? Do you need to go home?” his teacher asked. 

  “No. I'm fine.” Emil replied. 

  “Then get back to your spot. This orchestra falls apart without its concertmaster, especially when it gets to your solo.” 

  “Right. Sorry again.” Emil hurried to his seat and picked up his violin. 

  The boy next to him, his best friend, Tino, gave him a knowing look. “You were with him again, weren't you?” He whispered. 

  Emil blushed lightly. “Maybe.” 

  Tino was the only person he knew he could tell about his relationship with Lukas. If anyone else in the orchestra found out, they'd hate him forever! There was no way he could hope to keep their respect and continue being their leader if they knew he was getting his ass pounded by Lukas freaking Bondevik, of all people, on a daily basis. 

  To most people in the school, a couple of music nerds getting together wouldn't seem like a big deal. But there was more to the story than that. The thing is, for years the orchestra and choir have been at odds with each other. No one knew when or how this feud started, only that orchestra and choir kids should never,  _ ever  _ interact with each other. 

   The orchestra had always been winning this fight. They got more funding, more people showing up to their concerts, and they had a strong alliance with the band. Oh, and people actually took them seriously. If word got out that their concertmaster was the choir’s lead soloist’s bitch, everything could fall apart! The orchestra would be in chaos and the band would turn against them. 

  From the outside they were all just music groups. From the inside they were empires competing for control of the music community. 

  Emil had a bit of unique perspective of the whole thing. About a year ago, the school had had a joint performance where all three music group performed together. They did a song called La Llorona, based on a legendary ghost tale, which involved strings, wind instruments, percussion, and vocals. 

  In the middle of the song the first violins and sopranos got off from each other for a beat. They fixed it quickly and the crowd didn't seem to notice, but the musicians were  _ inflamed  _ with rage.

  After the concert the two groups got in a huge fight over who it was that screwed up (it was the sopranos), with their respective leaders right in the center of it. Emil was definitely winning the argument, and the spectators were losing their minds cheering. Lukas had dragged Emil into the dressing room, insisting they should settle things one-on-one (in reality he was just embarrassed that his choir was watching him get his ass handed to him by a short little violinist) and locked the door. 

  For a few good minutes they  _ were _ just fighting. But then things got...weird. 

 

  ~Flashback~

  “What's wrong, blondie? Can't think of anything to say?”

  “I can't focus when you're glaring at me like that! It's hot.” 

  “Yeah, well—wait what?” 

  “You keep insulting me with music terminology and giving me that look, it's fucking hot.” 

  Emil was taken aback. How was he supposed to respond to that? 

  “Although this fighting is getting pretty boring. Wouldn't you rather put your mouth to better use?” Lukas smirked. 

  “I-I...I… _ what? _ ” Emil couldn't even form a sentence. 

  “You're pretty cute, Mr. Concertmaster.” Lukas said before grabbing his arm and yanking him into a kiss. Emil considered fighting him for a second, but found himself kissing back instead.

~End of Flashback~ 

 

  After that the two of them got to talking, and their views of each other changed. Emil found out that Lukas actually spent hours every day rehearsing his songs and wanted to be a pro someday, and he wasn't just some useless moron like most of the other choir kids. Lukas found out that Emil also spent hours rehearsing everyday, and was an expert on music in general and not just his own instrument. From that point on they had nothing but respect for one another, and eventually fell completely in love with each other. 

  But they knew their groups wouldn't understand that, so they kept their love a secret. 

  Anyways, enough about the past. Once Emil got back to his chair, the whole orchestra immediately started doing better. Instead of having to count rests during the part where Emil was supposed to play his solo, they could just listen for when he stopped, so they finally stopped getting off beat. 

  When the bell rang, Emil and Tino headed off to lunch. They met with Leon and Berwald, two other music kids. 

  Leon was an amazing percussionist. Since the percussion section was sorely lacking in players, he was known for running back and forth playing multiple instruments throughout each song. He was also one of Emil’s closest friends since grade school. 

  Berwald was also a percussionist. He played whatever instruments Leon couldn't, and though he was honestly every bit as good as Leon was, he would forever be known as the kid who played triangle freshman year and missed his only note in an entire song at a concert once. He was also known as Tino's scary-ass boyfriend. 

  “So, how goes it in the world of strings?” Leon asked. 

  “This guy missed fifteen minutes of class and completely threw everyone off.” Tino answered, glaring at Emil. 

  “Sorry! I was just sick, that's all.” Emil huffed. 

  “If that's what you wanna call it.” Tino teased. Emil shot him a look, silently pleading with him to shut the hell up. As much as Emil loved Leon and Berwald, he didn't feel comfortable letting any band kids know about Lukas; especially not the percussionists. No one wants to piss off the percussionists.

  “Feeling better?” Berwald asked. 

  “Much. Thanks for asking.” Emil responded. 

  Emil felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and checked it to see that Lukas had messaged him. 

  “Meet me in the drama room. It's urgent.” The message read. Well that can't be good. 

  “I gotta go to the bathroom, bye!” Emil shot out of his seat and started rushing towards the room. 

  Leon watched him walk away for a while, before claiming “I have to go too,” and following after him. He'd been suspicious of Emil’s behavior for quite some time now, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. 

  He wasn't surprised when Emil went somewhere other than the bathroom, and trailed him closely.  _ The drama room? Why the hell is he going in there?  _ Once Emil walked into the room, Leon ran up and pressed his ear to the door, listening closely. 

  “Lukas, what the hell do you want?” Emil asked upon meeting with the blond. 

  “He found out.” Lukas replied. 

  “Huh? Who?” 

  “Mathias! I don't know how he found about us, but he did. And now he's debating whether or not to tell the rest of the choir.” 

  Ugh. Mathias. He was Lukas’s best friend. He was a nice enough guy, but damn if he wasn't annoying as all hell. Emil only really knew him as the asshole who put Legos in his violin case. 

  “Well convince him to keep his mouth shut! The choir can  _ not  _ find out that we're dating!” Emil yelled frantically. 

  “You two are dating?!”

  Emil and Lukas jumped when the door to the room slammed open, Leon standing on the other side and gaping at them in shock. 

  “Leon? What are you doing here?” 

  “Me? What are  _ you  _ doing here? Why are you with this guy?” 

  “I-I can explain!” 

  Emil felt like the whole world was crashing at once. If he didn't handle this right, the entire performing arts community at his school would know about them!

  He was getting real sick of this Romeo and Juliet bullshit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but at my school the band and orchestra HATE the choir. It's a long explanation you probably don't care to know. 
> 
> Anyways, I kind of considered turning this thing into its own full blown story some day when I finish my other series, but it would be really time consuming and I'm not sure if anyone even wants to read a story centered so heavily around the performing arts.   
> I mainly just wrote this because I like the idea of Icey being a fellow violinist XD


	23. Better Off Dead (Iceland x 2P Norway)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil learns about stranger danger XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood, violence, and referenced suicide. My apologies to the reader that I literally just had a conversation with about how I should stop torturing Iceland XD

  Emil stared down the hall, tapping his foot nervously and wiping at the tears that wouldn't stop falling. He wasn't exactly crying—his breathing was normal, and he wasn't sobbing—but the tears just wouldn't go away. He couldn't even see which of the rooms his brother was in. He wished he knew how he was doing…

_ How dare they tell me to stay in the waiting room! If he dies and I'm stuck sitting out here, I swear I'm killing that stupid doctor!  _

__ Emil buried his face in his hands. Why did his brother have to be the way he was? Lukas was one of those guys who liked to pretend he didn't care about anyone around him, like their business was none of his. Yet the moment something happens that puts others in danger, he just  _ has  _ to be the first one there to help. 

  That’s why when a family’s speedboat capsized and half of them were knocked unconscious by the impact, of course Lukas had to ignore Emil telling him to let someone else handle it and jump into the freezing water to pull  _ all of them  _ out. Crazy bastard. 

  Emil knew it was a selfish thought, but he would much rather someone else's family die than his brother. 

_ It was just a little cold water, right? Surely that's nothing the doctors can't bring him back from.  _

__ “Hey, you okay there?” 

  Emil jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

  “Sorry, did I startle ya?” the previous speaker apologized.

  Emil was surprised when he looked up and realized the speaker was some man he didn't know. 

  “I-It’s alright.” Emil quickly wiped his eyes again.

  “I know it's none of my business, but you've sorta been crying since I saw you come in. Everything okay?” The stranger asked. Emil shook his head. 

  “My brother's in kind of a bad condition and I have no idea if he's going to make it out okay.” Emil said. Normally he would've considered stranger danger, but right now he needed someone to talk to. 

  “Well then, looks like we already have something in common.” the man said. 

  “Really?” 

  “Yeah. I came in here not long before you with my brother. He's not doing so well either.” The stranger admitted. “What happened to yours, if that's not too personal to ask?”

  “Idiot decided to be a hero and ended up getting all cut up. He also spent way too long in freezing water. That's the part the doctors were most concerned about…” Emil started tearing up again, and the stranger handed him a tissue. “T-Thanks. How about yours? Is he okay?” 

  The man shrugged. “He tried to off himself. They think that once the bleeding stops, if they can get him stable then he should be alright. I won't get to bring him home with me—they want to keep an eye on him—but I still want to be here until I know he’s fine.” 

  Emil wasn't sure how to respond to that. “I'm sorry…” 

  “It's okay. It's my fault, really. I should have noticed he wasn't okay sooner.” the man looked down shamefully, his eyes watering.

  “Hey, don't talk like that. It's not your fault.” Emil told him. 

  The guy smiled. “You're a sweet little guy, aren't ya? Being so nice to a stranger and all.” He laughed. “My name’s Loki by the way.” 

  “I'm Emil.” Emil introduced himself. 

  “Well, it's been nice meeting you, Emil.” 

  The two of them spent quite a few hours just talking to each other in that hospital waiting room. They got to know a lot about each other, and each other’s brothers. 

  “Your brother sounds like a real stick in the mud.”

  “He can be. Yours sounds a little crazy.” 

  “He can be.” 

  It wasn't until the middle of the night that they both finally got the news. Emil’s brother was going to be okay. Loki’s wasn't. Everyone had been so focused on the fact that the boy had slit his wrists, they didn't even notice all the pills he took until it was too late. 

  “I'm so sorry.” Emil hugged Loki softly when the news came. He didn't know the man well, but he knew how much it hurt to even  _ think _ about losing his brother. If he ever actually lost him…

  “It's alright.” Loki patted Emil’s head and smiled, despite the tears pouring down his face. “I should've know this would happen. He'd been getting so much worse lately, but some stupid part of me just kept hoping he'd suddenly be okay again, you know? I should've tried harder to be better to him. This is all my fault. I...I don't deserve your concern.” 

  Emil shook his head. “That’s nonsense. I'm sure you did everything you could. Sometimes people can't be helped, no matter how hard you try.” 

  Loki leaned down and pressed a kiss to Emil’s cheek. “You really are such a sweet little thing. I should probably try calling my parents again to tell them about everything. See you around, cutie.”

  Loki took his phone out and began walking away, but Emil snatched it out of his hand. Loki seemed annoyed at first, but then Emil handed it back with his contact information. 

  “If you ever need a friend, I'm here. Okay?” 

  “Kay…” 

  Loki walked off with a slight blush tinging his cheeks. A cute boy gave him his number? He'd only known the kid for a few hours, but he could swear he was falling in love.  _ But what if I love him and he doesn't love me back? He's all I have. No one else likes me. I can't have him caring about someone else, especially not his super hot, perfect brother. I can't!  _

  His mind started racing with all the what ifs of the situation, and eventually he came to the conclusion that he couldn't afford to lose Emil. The boy was so cute. So innocent. Just like his own little brother…

_ I want him.  _ He decided.  _ I want to own him. _

* * *

 

  Emil quietly shut the door to his brother's room as he exited. It had been a couple days since they'd been allowed to leave the hospital, and though Lukas was doing better he still slept an awful lot. 

  He sat down in the living room, and was about to pick up his book when his phone starting ringing. It was an unknown number, but he answered anyways. 

  “Hey, it's me. Loki.” The person on the other end said. 

  “Oh, hi! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me.” Emil said truthfully. 

  “Like I'd ever forget a face as cute as yours.” Emil blushed at the compliment. “Hey, I was wondering if you'd wanna come over today. I was cleaning out my brother's room and...I-I could really use a friend right now.” 

  “Of course!” Emil agreed. Who would he be to leave a friend to suffer through something like that alone? “Text me the address and I'll be right there.”

  “Okay. Thanks, Emil.” 

  “No problem.” 

  It took nearly half an hour for Emil to navigate the busy city in which they lived, but eventually he turned up at Loki’s apartment door. 

  “Thanks for coming.” The older man said as he opened the door, inviting Emil in. 

  “Any time.” Emil smiled politely and entered.

  He followed Loki to the room in the back which he assumed was his brother's room. There were a few boxes already packed up but most of the room remained untouched. 

  “I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you.” Emil said. What else could he say? 

  “Don't apologize. You've been nothing but helpful, Emil.” Loki reassured him. “Would you mind packing up one of these boxes while I go get snacks?”

  Emil nodded. “Of course.” 

  “Thanks, love.” 

  Emil got a tingly feeling in his gut and blushed.  _ He's so sweet… _

  He busied himself grabbing a box and bringing it over to the dresser. It was fairly small, with only three drawers that were all short but deep. The first two drawers were nothing but clothes, and he packed them into the box without incident. When he reached to the bottom of the third drawer, however, he yelped and yanked his hand back when something slashed his index finger. 

  Not knowing what else to do, he put his finger in his mouth to stop the blood from getting on anything and used his free hand to carefully unpack the drawer one item at a time. When he got to the bottom of it, he discovered something that made his stomach flip. 

  There were multiple razor blades, most covered in dried blood, one covered in Emil’s.  _ His brother was really this bad off?  _ Emil felt dismayed.  _ I wish I'd known him. We were the same age, maybe we could've been friends. Maybe I could've helped him.  _

  He carefully picked up the blades and tossed them out. He decided they weren't something Loki should see. When he returned, he noticed for the first time the bloody notebook at the bottom of the drawer. Swallowing thickly, he lifted it up and opened it. Part of him felt like this was a personal item he should leave alone, but his curiosity overwhelmed him and he started reading it. 

  The first few pages weren't anything out of the ordinary. They just seemed like a regular teenage diary, talking about school and work and life in general. Only the first few. 

  By the fifth page, the blood started. Images of short sentences written over and over again in blood saying “do you love me now?” and “leave me alone!” burned themselves into Emil’s mind, sending shivers down his spine. But he kept reading. 

   The sentences got more desperate sounding, saying “make it stop,” “let me go,” and even simply, “end me.” Emil wasn't sure what drove him to keep reading something so awful, but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The last few stood out above the rest. They were all written in big letters on separate pages in all caps, and read: 

  “HE DID THIS TO ME”

  “WHY WON'T HE FUCKING DIE”

  “I JUST WANT TO LEAVE” 

  and 

  “I'M ENDING THIS GAME”

  Emil felt dizzy. This all seemed too unreal. The hasty way the last three were written, combined with what appeared to be tear stains covering them, gave Emil the feeling that the one who wrote them wasn't just depressed. 

  They were scared to death. 

  “Emil~! I'm back.” a cheery voice sounded behind him.Emil jumped, startled, and dropped the notebook. “Whaddya got there, sweet pea?” Loki asked, setting down the plate of snacks he was holding and walking over to him. 

  “I-I’m sorry. I didn't mean to look! I was just curious, that's all. I won't do it again!” Emil blurted anxiously as Loki picked up the notebook from the floor and began to look through it. 

  “...How much of this did you read?” Loki eyed him suspiciously. 

  “Uh…” Emil was afraid to answer. 

  “Be honest with me, cutie.” Loki’s voice was soft and kind, but the look in his eyes was quite the opposite. Emil looked away. 

  “...l ‘f ‘t…” He mumbled so quietly he didn't even hear his own voice. 

  “What was that? Speak up!” Loki suddenly yelled, throwing Emil to the ground. 

  “A-All of it! I read all of it!” Emil shouted back fearfully. 

  Loki sighed. “That little bitch.” He growled, tearing the notebook and tossing it out. “How dare he? HOW FUCKING DARE HE!” 

  Emil curled into a defensive ball as Loki started smashing and throwing everything in the room. 

  “I raised him. I took care of him. All I ever did was try to show him that I loved him, but that ungrateful piece of shit had the nerve to hate me.” Loki said quietly.

  Emil listened carefully. 

  “He always pulled away when I touched him. He cried every time I kissed. He would always whine, and scream, and beg to leave his stupid room that I spent  _ so much time _ decorating and improving so he would like it.” Tears were streaming down his face as he spoke, but he didn't seem to notice. “I loved him so  _ fucking  _ much. And he hated me. No matter what I did, he hated me. I know I did some bad things to him, I'm not perfect. But I always said I was sorry afterwards. I didn't even hit him that much.” 

  Emil didn't know how to respond. He stayed on the floor, staring up at the older male in fear. Did Loki even hear himself? He beat, imprisoned, and even kissed his own brother?  _ Fuck, I would've killed myself, too _ . Emil thought. 

__ “Emil?” Loki asked, his voice full of pain. 

__ “Yeah?” 

__ “Do you love me?” Loki looked at him hopefully. 

  Emil knew he should lie. He should say yes. But he couldn't. “No...no I don't.” 

  Loki frowned. “Of course you don't. No one I love ever loves me back. Why do I even try?” 

  Emil stood up hesitantly. He rested his hand on the man's shoulder and attempted to smile. “Don't talk like that. You just have to give things time. You can't force someone to love you.”

  “Time, huh?” Loki repeated. “So if I keep you here long enough, you'll love me. Right? That's what you're saying?” 

  “Well, n-not exactly.” Emil answered. 

  Loki grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. Emil tried to kick at him, but to no avail. 

  “That wasn't a no. So it is possible, right? You can love me? You can?” Loki began sounding desperate as his grip tightened on Emil’s throat. 

  “Yes. Yes of course!” Emil screamed, his voice straining. 

  “Oh thank god.” Loki sighed in relief. “For a moment there I thought I blew it.” 

  He still wouldn't let Emil go, though. He held up him up like that until he passed out from lack of oxygen. Then he got to work. 

  Emil woke up with a sore throat, a splitting headache, and tight feeling in his neck that made it hard to breathe. He couldn't see, and he lifted his fingers to his eyes to find a blindfold secured around his head. 

  Part of him wanted to yank it off and look around, but he was afraid that Loki was watching and would get mad at him for removing it, so he kept it on. He was surprised to find that his hands and feet weren't bound, but the fact that he couldn't see where he was made him reluctant to try and walk around. 

  He touched his neck in an attempt to figure out what it was that was crushing his throat, and realized that it was a tightly-fastened collar that was attached to something or another. He yanked lightly on the chain that was on the collar, and found that it was fairly long, as it took quite a bit of pulling before it went taught. 

  Unsure of what to do, he simply sat still for what felt like hours (and actually was hours) until Loki walked in. 

  “Wow. I'm surprised you didn't undo the blindfold or try to take off the collar. Did you even move from that spot? Sheesh, you're like a little puppy.” Loki laughed when Emil remained silent. “You’re even more docile than expected. I like it.” 

  “I'm not docile…” Emil muttered. “But I've heard enough stories to know that leaving me untied was probably some kind of game or test.”

  “Hmm, you're a smart one, aren't you? You’re right, it was a test. And you passed.” Loki walked over to stand in front of Emil, reaching down and yanking off the blindfold. “I wanted to see just how desperate you were to get away from me, which isn't much considering you didn't even  _ try  _ to escape in the last three hours. Maybe you do love me~”

_ You're crazy.  _ Is what what Emil wanted to say, but he knew better than to say it. “Where am I?” He asked instead. 

  He was in a different room than before. There was a bed, a TV, a dresser, and a few pictures. It was actually a very nice room. 

  “You, my darling, are in my bedroom.” Loki stated proudly. “I thought about keeping you in the other room, but I preferred the idea of you being in here with me.”      

  “Oh.” 

  “I should warn you though, that shock collar you're wearing will go off like crazy if you try to get it off, so you were right to keep it on. It'll also go off if you step out the front the door, so even if I unchain you, you can't go anywhere.”

  Emil didn't like how happy Loki looked. He was  _ too  _ excited, like a little kid that got a new toy.  _ Who am I kidding? I probably  _ **_am_ ** _ a toy to him. Disgusting.  _

  “So, what? Are you just keeping me here forever? You really don't think anyone’ll find out? This is an apartment building, someone’ll hear if I scream.” Emil said calmly, praying to be able to talk his way out of it. 

  “And if you do, I'll kill you before anyone gets here. Sure I'll go to jail, but you'll be dead. Is that worth it?” Loki smirked. He knew Emil couldn't argue with that. “You'll only scream when I want you to, sweetie.” 

_ Damn. I have no advantages. Is this really it? Am I stuck?  _

  “My brother will notice I'm gone. He’ll tell someone!” Emil tried to threaten. Bad move. 

  “Sure, rub it in!” Loki yelled, kicking Emil in the stomach. “Your brother's alive! Lucky you!” 

  “I-I didn't mean...I'm sorry!” Emil tried to apologize. 

  “Fucking brat. I'll make you sorry…” 

  Emil cried out when he was kicked again. Over and over and over. He tried to curl up into a more protected position, but the blows still hurt. “Stop! Please stop it, that hurts!” He whined. 

  “You think this hurts? Cute.” Loki giggled disturbingly. “You don't even know what pain really is. That's okay. I'll teach you.” 

  Loki laughed at the way Emil squirmed when he picked him up and placed him on his bed. Ignoring the boy’s protests, he climbed on top of him and kissed him hard. He wasted no time in deepening it, and relished in the fact that Emil went limp instead of fighting back. 

_ He's so much better behaved than little brother was. I love him so much.  _ Loki thought fondly. Until he heard a sob from the boy beneath him and pulled back. 

  Emil didn't say anything, but he panted softly and sobbed quietly, staring up at his captor with beautiful, fearful eyes. Loki felt his heart melt at the sight.

  “You're so much like him.” Loki mused. “The way you scream. The way you cry. The way you look at me like I'm a madman…You even look like him.” 

  Emil seemed to sob harder at that.  _ The resemblance is uncanny… _ Loki thought. 

  “I bet I could make you look just like him.” He said after a while. Emil looked at him curiously, but was too scared to speak. “His hair was a tad darker, and his skin wasn't as smooth, but I can fix that. I can fix you.” 

  Loki started getting excited again. “It'll be perfect! It'll be just like having my little brother back!” He pulled Emil into a tight embrace. “Except you're going to love me. You already said you would, no backsies.” 

  “Okay…” Emil responded cautiously. 

  “Oh this’ll be so fun. I get to hear your lovely voice screaming again. I can hardly wait! Don't move, got it? I'll be right back.” Loki practically skipped out of the room, he was so happy. 

  Emil felt his stomach sink in dread. He didn't like knowing that whatever was about to happen to him was going to make him scream. That couldn't possibly be good.

  Loki returned shortly, razor blade in hand. Before Emil could react, Loki grabbed him by the arm and pressed the blade to his wrist. 

  “Don't move, okay honey? If you do I might accidentally kill you.” Loki instructed.

  “Please don't do this.” Emil whimpered, trying in vain to pull away. “I love you, I promise. Please don't hurt me!”

  Emil put on his most pitiful look, hoping it would work. 

  “Don’t worry baby, as long as you behave I'll never do anything like this to you again. Deal?” 

  “A...Again?” 

  “Well yeah.” Loki stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You don't look enough like him yet. I told you, I need to fix you first.” 

  “B-But—” Emil’s protest was cut off by a scream as the blade slashed his wrist open. “Ow…” 

  “Hmm...how many did he have?” Loki wondered aloud. “Was it ten on the right and seven on the left? I need it to be perfect…” 

  He stared closely at both of Emil’s wrists. He wanted to make sure they were identical with his brother's or it wouldn't be the same. 

  “Yes, that sounds about right.” He confirmed after a few minutes of thought. “One down, sixteen to go. Bear with me, honey.” 

  Emil grit his teeth and tensed as the next cut was placed. He'd only been cut twice and he already felt like passing out from the pain. He didn't think he could withstand fifteen more. 

  “Deep breaths baby, you'll be fine. Here, does it help if I hold you like this?” Loki placed Emil in his lap so the smaller male's back was flat against his chest. 

  For whatever reason it did help somewhat, and Emil relaxed a bit. He bit his tongue harshly and swallowed a scream at the next cut. 

  “Don't try to stay quiet. Screaming will make you feel better, and it'll help you stay still so I don't accidentally cut an artery.” Loki told him before cutting him again. Emil screamed loudly. “Besides, there's no one home anywhere near us at this time of day, so nobody can hear you.” 

  Emil continued screaming until his throat went raw for the next ten minutes. Swearing and crying helped dull the pain. Emil thought he might hurl or faint when he looked down at the horizontal gashes spanning both his wrists, as well as the blood that was soaking him, Loki, and the bed they were on. Everything was covered in his blood.  

_ They're so deep.  _ He thought as he stared at them. It made him sick.  _ Fuck it hurts. Why couldn't he have just cut the whole damn arm off instead? Surely that wouldn't hurt as badly as this.  _

  Emil was shocked from his thoughts when his arm was grabbed painfully and he felt something wet on his head. He glanced up to see Loki squeezing blood from his wounds onto his head.  _ What the fuck?  _

__ “Nng...stop. That hurts.” He pleaded weakly. 

  “Soon.” Loki responded simply. He gave a last, agonizing squeeze before dropping Emil’s arm back down. 

  He started combing the blood throughout Emil’s hair, covering every last strand of silver with the browning red. He pushed Emil from his lap and stood back to admire his work.  

  “I did it. You look exactly like him. You're perfect!” He rejoiced. 

  “Yay…” Emil murmured sarcastically. If he was going to die, he was going to die sassy. He didn't have the energy to lift his head, but instead attempted to glare at his captor from the position he was in. He was on his side, one of his arms sprawled out and the other pinned painfully beneath him. He wanted to move, but was too weak. 

  “You don't look too comfortable there, honey.” Loki observed. 

  “No shit.” Emil growled. “And quit it with the pet names, will ya? They piss me off.” 

  Loki frowned. “You were being so obedient earlier...why are you so mean now?” 

  Emil was astounded that that was even a question. “Maybe it has something to do with the fact that  _ I am in agonizing pain right now  _ because you fucked up my arms!”

  Loki sighed and helped Emil into a more comfortable position. “You're starting to complain as much as little brother. I suppose if I apologize you won't forgive me, either?” He started crying again, looking at Emil through tearful eyes. 

  Emil hated this. He was too afraid not to say what Loki wanted him to this time. “Of course I will.” 

  Loki didn't believe what he was hearing. “You...you will?” 

  Emil forced a smile. “Yes. I...love you.” 

  Loki grinned widely and tackled Emil to the bed. “I love you too! I love you so much.” 

  Emil gasped and winced. “Please be careful.” He pleaded cutely. His arms still hurt like hell and getting thrown around wasn't helping. 

  “Oh, sorry.” Loki sat back again. 

  The two of them looked at each other, not saying anything for a while. 

_ As long as I behave I should be fine. That's what he said. I just have to behave until someone finds me.  _ Emil thought. Someone was bound to notice he was missing eventually. There was no way he'd be there forever. No way. 

  “Emil.” Loki interrupted his thoughts. 

  “Yes, love?” Emil responded. Loki was delighted by the nickname. 

  “You'll be good for me, right? You won't push me away or cry or anything?” 

  Emil already knew what happened to last guy who tried to defy this psycho. He didn't want to end up like him. “I'll be good. I swear.” He promised. 

  “Prove it. Kiss me.” Loki demanded. 

  Emil swallowed thickly. He leaned forward, trying not to cry at the pain when he used his arm for support. Closing his eyes so he wouldn't have the chance to change his mind, he pressed his lips against Loki’s.  _ How many times will he make me do this?  _ He wondered.

__ Loki smiled into the kiss. He grabbed Emil’s hips and pulled him into his lap, rubbing his back with one hand and stroking his hair with the other.  He pulled on the back of his head to try and kiss him deeper, and Emil went with it willingly. 

  When they pulled apart, Loki was dismayed to find tears welling in Emil’s eyes. 

  “You promised you wouldn't cry!” He accused, slapping the boy in the face. 

  Emil winced but didn't fight back. “That's not it. I'm not crying because I kissed you, it's just that my arms still really,  _ really  _ hurt.” He wasn't even lying, that was the real reason he was crying. 

  “Oh...sorry for hitting you, then.” Loki apologized. 

  “It's fine.” Emil accepted reluctantly. 

  “Let's get you cleaned up, okay?” Loki offered, helping Emil to his feet. 

  “Okay.” Emil nodded, following along. The sound of the chain dragging behind him as he was led the bathroom gave him chills.

  “I love you, Emil.” 

_ How many times is he going to make me say this? _

  “I love you, too.” 

_ Please find me quickly, Lukas. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up… _

  Emil cried as Loki ran water over his cuts. Not only did it sting, but watching all the blood swirling down the sink made him ill.

_ At this rate, I think I'd be better off dead... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so my friend got me super into Killing Stalking and I'm not gonna lie I hated it at first but now I fucking love it because as it turns out psychological thrillers involving torture and murder are kind of my style XD


	24. I Can't Think of a Title (Norway x Fem! Iceland)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have an awkward teenage Norway who can't flirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I made something that's actually fluffy this time.

 Emy couldn't stop trembling as she exited her car and walked towards campus. The other teens at her school weren't exactly the nicest people ever, and she'd seen kids get tormented over the littlest things. In the past she'd never had a reason to get made fun of—she was a bit of a nerd, but she was also cute and got a lot of positive attention because of that—but today was different. 

  The day before she'd been babysitting her demon of a cousin, and the little shithead thought it would be funny to stick gum in her hair while she was cleaning. Despite her insistence that she could wash it out eventually, her mom had gone and cut off the entire section of hair. 

  Not wanting to have only one severely fucked up section, Emy decided to even it out and cut the rest of her hair, too. Now she was sporting a pixie cut that, while she found it cute, she was worried her classmates would make fun of her for. 

  As she expected, the second she walked into her first class, the comments started. 

  “Whoa guys, I think there's a new boy in class.” 

_ Here we go… _

  “Wow Emy, I didn't know you swang that way.” 

_ What the hell does my hair have to do with my sexuality?  _

__ “You know if you were sick of being ignored all the time, there are better ways to get attention.” 

_ Should I even bother defending myself?  _

__ “I don't think it's that bad. Now there's less freakish silver to blind me in class.” 

  “Haha, true!”

  The whole class starting laughing and shouting out their agreement. Emy couldn't handle this. 

  Normally she wasn't a very sensitive person, and it wasn't even the insults that were getting to her, but as someone with anxiety who preferred to be alone and keep out of the spotlight, being the center of attention was just too much. 

  Her shaking got worse, and tears started pouring down her face against her will.  _ Dammit, stop crying. I don't care what they think. I don't. So why can't I stop crying?  _

  The bell hadn't rung yet, so her teacher wasn't in the room; meaning there was no one to stop the endless slander. 

  “Aw, guys, we made the poor little boy cry~” 

  “How pathetic. We’re just teasing you, you dumb bitch. Get over yourself.” 

_ They're wrong...they're all wrong. I don't look like a boy, do I? Maybe I do. Maybe I am ugly this way. I shouldn't have come to school today. I never wanna come here again!  _

__ Emy let out a broken sob before storming out of the classroom. She only got halfway down the hall before sinking to the ground and leaning her back against a random locker, sobbing. 

  She wanted so badly not to care what anyone thought about her, but she couldn't help it. She was only in high school for goodness sake, she couldn't help but feel hurt by how readily everyone jumped in to attack her. She'd never felt so hated or unwanted in her entire life. And that was only one class! What if everyone in all her classes hated her?

_ Does who I am mean nothing to them? Have people been nice to me all this time just because of how I looked?  _

  Emy didn't know what to believe anymore. She always thought people liked her because she was smart and kind. Not because she was pretty.

  What about her friends? How would they react? Were they like her classmates? Would they hate her over a stupid haircut too? Emy had never been more scared and confused. 

  “Um, excuse me? Are you okay?” 

  Emy jumped when she noticed the person standing right in front her. She'd been so lost in thought she didn't even hear him walk up. Her vision was blurred by tears, and it wasn't until she wiped them away that she recognized the boy as one of her classmates, Lukas Bondevik. 

  “If you came here to bring me back to class, I'm not going.” Emy stated, crossing her arms and pouting.  

  “Relax, I'm not taking you back there. I was just on my way to the office when I saw you.” Lukas told her, holding up a referral for Emy to see. 

  “A referral? It's been, what, five minutes? What the hell did you do to get kicked out of class?” Emy questioned. 

  “The teacher walked in right as I was calling everyone a bunch of shallow pieces of shit who should fuck themselves so hard they die and then burn in the fiery depths of hell. In those exact words.” Lukas said matter-of-factly.

  Emy gaped. “No way. Why would you do that?” 

  “Because,” Lukas explained, “it really pissed me off how mean everyone was being to you. It really hurt, seeing you cry like that.” 

  Lukas had the faintest of blushes on his cheeks, but Emy didn't fail to notice it. “You were defending me?” 

  “Well, yeah. You're one of the nicest people I've ever known. You deserve the best.” Lukas smiled softly, kneeling down so he could look Emy in the eyes instead of looking down at her. “And besides...I think you look really pretty with your hair like that.” 

  Emy felt her face get hot, and her heart starting beating out of control. “Really? Y-You mean it?” She sputtered. 

 “Yeah. It makes you look kinda bad ass if you ask me. And now that it's shorter I can see more of your pretty face.” 

  Both teens were pretty red faced by now. Neither of them were known for being good at communicating with others, and Lukas especially was worried he might be coming on too strong. 

  He just wanted his crush to be happy, that's all. 

  “Lukas Bondevik, are you hitting on me?” Emy accused in a teasing tone.

  “Yes. I mean no. I mean yes? Should I leave you alone?” Lukas was convinced that he overstepped his bounds, and he was starting to get up and leave when Emy grabbed his arm. 

  “Don't. Don't leave me alone...please.” Emy requested, her violet eyes pleading. “What you said, it means more to me than you think.” 

  “Really?” 

  “Yeah. A-And thanks. For defending me, I mean. I was starting to think that no one liked me at all anymore.” Emy admitted. 

  “You'd have to be crazy not to like you, Emy.” Lukas assured her. “And anyone with eyes can tell you're the most beautiful girl in this school.” 

  Emy’s face was practically scarlet at this point, but she tried to ignore it. “I guess our class is full of blind lunatics, then?”

  Lukas smirked. “It's the only explanation.” 

  “You're ridiculous.” Emy giggled, shaking her head. 

  “I know.” Lukas laughed with her. “So here's a ridiculous idea: how about you and I ditch the rest of the school day and hang out?”

  Emy hummed softly, considering the consequences of agreeing. “My parents will probably kill me...but sure. Why not?” 

  Lukas grinned and stood up, helping Emy to her feet. The two of them headed off to do, well, whatever the hell they wanted to do, and thanks to Lukas, Emy was so happy she completely forgot why she was ever upset in the first place. 

  Thus beginning what would turn out to be a perfect, lifelong relationship. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy but I just really wanted to make it all cute and happy.   
> Seriously though, Fem! Icey with a pixie cut...fucking adorable.


	25. Happy Birthday!! (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cheesy birthday story. It might be a little rushed but I only had a day to do it! And I had school and stuff too ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nowhere near Nor’s birthday but this fic is a birthday present, okay!

  Lukas was relieved when the party was over. He appreciated how much his friends cared about him, but he could only put up with all of them at once for so long.

  “I know he was just trying to be nice, but you'd think after all the years we've been friends, Mathias would know better than to throw me a party.” Lukas sighed. 

  “I told him not to.” Emil said. “But if I had a dollar for every time he actually listened to me, I'd have exactly zero dollars.” 

  Lukas chuckled. “I know you hate him, so thanks for always putting up with him.” 

  “Can we not talk about him right now? You're killing my mood.” Emil groaned. 

  “What do you mean?” 

  “It's a giant turn off, Lukas.” Emil answered with a smirk. 

  “O-Oh.” Lukas started feeling hot. “You mean...you wanna…?” 

  “Well duh.” Emil rolled his eyes. “We do this every year, why would we stop now?” 

  “I love you so damn much.” Lukas said, shaking his head and carrying his adorable boyfriend to his couch. 

  They were making out within seconds, Emil settling himself in Lukas’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Lukas sighed contently and let his hands wander to the boy’s hips. Emil let out a soft moan and moved from Lukas's lips to his neck, kissing every bit of skin he could see. 

  “Sheesh. Someone's in a hurry.” Lukas teased.

  “Mmph. I spent  _ ages  _ waiting for everyone to leave so we could do this. I'm dying here!” Emil whined. 

  Lukas couldn't help but grin. “So what I'm hearing is you die when I'm not fucking you?”

  Emil huffed and sunk his teeth into Lukas’s neck, making him wince and grunt. 

  “Nng. No need to get feisty, Em.” Lukas taunted, pulling him into a kiss and squeezing his backside. 

  Emil moaned again, and grabbed Lukas by the hair to kiss him deeper. As soon as they separated, Emil took the liberty of yanking both of their shirts off, and immediately went to work unbuttoning Lukas’s pants.  

  Lukas admired the desperate look on Emil’s face while he finished undressing the both of them. Emil shoved Lukas so his back was resting fully against the back of the couch before lining the blond’s dick up with his entrance. 

  “Whoa, Emil slow down! That’s gonna hurt.” Lukas tried to stop him. 

  “No it won't.” Emil argued before going down and taking him in all the way. 

  Lukas moaned and Emil cried out softly. The former of the two was shocked at how easily he entered the latter. 

  “E-Emil, did you...?” 

  “Go to your room and prepare myself while you were kicking the last few people out? Yes. Now shut it and fuck me.” 

  Lukas couldn't keep the smile off his face. “Sure.” 

  He placed his hands on Emil’s hips and helped lift him up before slamming him back down. It only took seconds for them to set up a rhythm, Lukas thrusting up at the same time he pulled Emil back down, striking deep within the smaller man every time. 

  He decided to get revenge for earlier, and started biting at Emil’s neck. Emil gave a stuttered moan and felt his legs go weak. He couldn't handle this for much longer. The moment he felt Lukas hit that one spot inside him he lost control, screaming his boyfriend’s name loudly and collapsing against his chest. 

  “Heh. That too much for you, cutie?” Lukas said smugly. 

  Emil tried to say something clever, but ended up whimpering pathetically instead. 

  “You're so mean, Em. Making me do work on my birthday~” Lukas whispered in Emil's ear as he laid him on his back. 

  “S-Sorry.” Emil squeaked. 

  “I'll forgive you if you scream my name.” Lukas grunted, ramming back in and hitting Emil’s spot again. 

  “Fuck, Lukas!” Emil wailed. 

  “Louder.” 

  “L-Lukas!”

  “I really can't hear you, honey.” 

  “LUKAS!” Emil shrieked as loud as he could. “Lukas, Lukas, oh fuck LUKAS!" 

  Emil screamed his name repeatedly until his words started to slur and he was moaning incoherently. 

  Lukas was too lost in the moment to process how long it took them both to finish, but it was long enough that ice cream cake they'd forgotten to put away melted. 

  “Well...I'm fucking exhausted.” Lukas muttered as they came down from their highs. 

  “My throat hurts.” Emil complained. 

  “Well, who told you to scream so much?” Lukas joked. 

  “Gee, I wonder.” Emil laughed weakly. 

  “I love you so much, Emil. You really saved my night.” 

  “I love you too, asshole. Happy birthday.”

  “It was thanks to you.” 

  “Be quiet and go to sleep.”

  “Tch, fine." 

   They both ended up falling off the couch in their sleep; it was a very small couch after all. But that's beside the point. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know timezones are a thing but where I live it's still the eighth! Happy Birthday!!


	26. His Quirks Make Him Cuter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil is a quirky boy and Lukas loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of the following quirks apply to you, we should be friends XD

  Mathias stared at Emil during lunch. The boy had gotten a salad from the cafeteria, and was currently in the process of pushing all the tomatoes into one pile, the cucumbers into another, and the lettuce into another. The speed at which he did this was mesmerizing, as if he were some kind of professional salad separator. 

  “Emil, what the hell are you doing?” He eventually spoke up. 

  “Fixing this salad, what does it look like I'm doing?” Emil responded, rolling his eyes. In the moment Mathias distracted him, Emil accidentally squished a tomato, causing tomato juice and seeds to get on the lettuce. 

  Emil stared blankly at the salad for a few moments before gritting his teeth and breathing shakily. 

  “I’m just...gonna go get a new one. I'll be back.” Emil stated, grabbing the tray and walking off. 

  “Dude...no offense Lukas but your boyfriend is really weird.” Mathias said once Emil was gone. 

  “Hmm? How so?” Lukas, who had been busy admiring the cute look of concentration on Emil’s face, asked. 

  “Did you not see what he just did?”

  Lukas raised a brow at him. “The tomato got on the lettuce, he had to get a new salad. He's just like that, okay? Piss off.” 

  Mathias frowned. “But that's not all! Yesterday his car was in the shop and you were at work, so he made me drive him to the store, right? It was the weirdest shopping trip of my life! We get there, and he asks me to push the cart because he ‘forgot the sanitizer wipes’ and was afraid of all the stupid germs. I lost him  _ three times  _ because he kept stopping to turn all the soup labels so they were facing the right way, or put the candy bars in the right boxes. And don't even get me started on how he was walking. The floor was a checker pattern so he insisted he  _ had  _ to move like a chess piece of his brain would explode. And he begged me to pay the cashier for him so he wouldn't have to talk to him.” 

  “So?” Lukas responded simply. 

  “So? So don't you think he needs help or something?” 

  Lukas shook his head. “He's just fine. Besides, it's kinda cute seeing how focused he gets when he's trying to fix things. Just the other day I caught him every individual sprinkle off of a doughnut before eating the rest of it.” 

  “And that doesn't bother you? At all?” Mathias questioned. 

  “Why the hell should it?” Lukas countered. “His quirks just make him cuter.” 

  When Emil returned, Lukas immediately grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Emil blushed brightly before kissing back hesitantly. When they broke apart, Emil went back to trying to fix his salad. 

  “What was that for, Lukas?” he inquired. 

  “Nothing. You were just being super cute.” Lukas smiled ever so slightly. 

  He didn't care if Emil was the quirkiest boy on the face of the earth: he would only love him more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely best friend inspired me to write this because a little while back we were at a banquet for tennis players and this one girl looked at me and said "what the fudge ((yes, she litetally said fudge)) is wrong with you?" because I was trying really hard to make sure the different foods on my plate didn't touch each other, so my friend death glared her and said "she's just like that, piss off."  
> And it made me realize that she was the only person I've ever known who's seen all my weird quirks and habits and didn't once call me weird for it. Sometimes she'll laugh and call me silly, but tbh it IS silly.  
> I know that it's not the end of the world if a few foods get mixed together. I know that someone else is just gonna come along and put the candies back in the wrong box, or turn the labels the wrong way. I also know that nothing bad can possibly happen if I don't walk in a specific pattern all the time, but for fuck's sake I can't help it! I am highly aware of how stupid all these things are, but it's just how I am, and in the entire world I've only ever known one person who's never yelled at me for it, or called me crazy, or dragged me off while I'm trying to fix something.  
> You guys probably think I'm crazy now, too, but believe me when I say I have no clue why the hell I'm like this.


	27. The "We Met Online" Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that time a few months back when I agreed to write this BECAUSE I FUCKING FORGOT.  
> I wrote this while watching the Steelers game and threw my phone when they won. I'm lucky neither of my parents picked it up and read this XD  
> To clarify, I threw it because I was happy because it was an intense game.  
> I'm super into football (the American kind, I mean) it's not even funny.

   Lukas felt a pang of sadness as he shut his computer. It was only mid-afternoon where he lived, but it was late at night where his boyfriend was. He knew it was stupid, but he always got sad at this time every day knowing that it would be a long time until he got to talk to the Icelandic cutie again. 

  Their relationship had an unusual start. They met by cursing each other out over an mmorpg, but somehow they got to talking and realized they had a lot in common. Lukas found out the other boy's name was Emil, and he was a high school senior in Iceland. Lukas himself was a college freshman in Minnesota. Because of this, Emil was always about six hours ahead, so the amount of time they had to talk was fairly short. 

  Nonetheless, they talked every chance they got, and over time they decided to be boyfriends. Lukas knew online relationships seldom worked out, but there was just something about Emil that made him worth the risk. They'd video-chatted on multiple occasions, so they at least knew what each other looked and sounded like. Still, Lukas was dying for the day that he could actually meet the little sweetheart…

  Lukas was rudely awoken at five in the morning to the sound of his ringtone blaring. He growled at his phone and was about to throw it across the room when he realized the caller was Emil. His scowl turning into a grin, he quickly answered the call. 

  “I got in!” an excited voice shouted in his ear. 

  “Ssshhhh! Sweetheart, it's six in the morning here. Please talk quietly.” Lukas reminded him. 

  “Right, sorry honey. You know how I said I tried applying to a few out-of-country colleges?” Emil asked. 

  “Yeah?” 

  “Well, most of them either rejected me, or I realized I had no realistic way of paying for them…”

  “Buuut?” 

  “But, today I got accepted into the University of Michigan!”*

_ Michigan? That's only a state and a lake away from here!  _ Lukas realized.  _ This has got to be a dream.   _

__ “You're serious right now?” Lukas felt the need to confirm. 

  “Yes, Lukas. I'm serious. As soon as I graduate I'm moving to the U.S.!” Emil exclaimed. “S-So you know...I was thinking that after I move and get settled and everything...we could try to get together? I-I could go to you, or we could meet somewhere in between. You don't hafta go all the way to Michigan.” 

  “Sounds good. As much as I love hearing your cute voice all worked up, I have classes in two hours and I gotta sleep.” Lukas really did want to talk to Emil more, but he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

  “Oh...okay. Sorry. Sleep well, Lukas.” 

  “Talk to ya later, babe.” 

  As tired as he was, Lukas couldn't fall back asleep after he hung up. He couldn't stop thinking about all the different things he and Emil could do once they finally met in real life. There were some pretty nice hotels around Lake Michigan where they could meet up. 

_ But how surprised would he be if I showed up at his college?  _

  As soon as the thought popped into Lukas’s head, he knew that's what he had to do.  _ The day Emil gets here, I'm showing up at his dorm. There's no one who can convince me otherwise.  _

~Several Months Later~ 

 

  Lukas was surprised by how easily he got into the school. Since there were so many new students with their families and friends there to help them unpack, anyone could just waltz right into the building. If Lukas remembered correctly, Emil's room was on the eleventh floor. Since so many people were using the elevators to transport their heavy suitcases, Lukas took the stairs. 

  He was a bit tired by the time he got to the top, but Lukas didn't mind. He was only moments away from meeting the boy he loved. He took the paper that he'd written the room number on out of his pocket, checking to make sure he was heading to the right room. 

  Once he got there, a million thoughts flooded his brain.  _ What if Emil isn't here yet? What if his roommate answers the door? What if I wrote the room down wrong? ...What if he doesn't want to see me?  _

  Lukas took a deep breath and knocked on the door before he could back out. When a few seconds passed without a response, he panicked and turned around.  _ I knew this was a dumb idea.  _

  Just as he was starting to walk away, the door opened. 

  “Can I help you, sir?” a familiar, accented voice sounded. 

  Lukas whirled around immediately to face the owner of said voice. The first thing he noticed was that Emil was a lot shorter than expected. The next was that the boy’s hair and eyes looked a lot shinier and brighter in the well-lit hallway as opposed to the crappy camera quality he usually saw him through. 

  Quite frankly, he was about a million times cuter in person. 

  “L-Lukas? What are you doing here?” Emil gasped. 

  “Sheesh, is that any way to greet to the guy just flew all the way out here to see you?” Lukas mocked. 

  “I-I didn't mean...I was just shocked is all! I'm so happy to see you right now!” Emil hopped up and wrapped his arms around Lukas's neck, nearly knocking him over. 

  Lukas managed to catch him, though, and he carried Emil back into his room. He looked around and saw that the room was only half-full. Emil’s roommate still hadn't shown up. _Perfect._  

  Lukas sat down on Emil’s bed, placing the smaller male in his lap. “You know, you're a lot smaller than I expected.” He teased, looking down at him.

  Emil blushed. “Well,  _ you're _ a lot bigger than  _ I  _ expected.” 

  They both giggled, and Lukas laid back, pulling Emil down on top of him. 

  “Em?” 

  “Yeah?” 

  “Can I kiss you now? I've been wanting to for forever.” 

  “I was about to ask you the same.” Emil responded. 

  “So...is that a yes?” 

  Emil face palmed and laughed before leaning down and kissing Lukas on the lips. “Yes, Lukas. It's a yes.” 

  “Hey, I had to be sure.” Lukas pulled Emil back down for another kiss, deepening it this time. They only pulled apart once they got desperate for air, and they were both panting and blushing. 

  “By the way, Lukas. My roommate told me that he wouldn't make it until tomorrow, so you and I have the room to ourselves for the rest of the day.” Emil informed. 

  “We're alone for a whole day, you say?”

  “Yep.” 

  “You thinking what I'm thinking?”

  “Hell yes.”

* * *

 

  “Shit, Lukas! This is too fast, I-I can't!”

  “Come on honey, hold on a little longer.” 

  “It hurts!” 

  “We’re almost done, Em.” 

  “I'm serious, I can't last!” 

  As soon as the song ended, Emil fell to the floor, panting heavily. 

  “Wow, Emil. I thought you said you were good at Just Dance~” Lukas taunted. 

  “Shut up.” Emil groaned, throwing his Wii remote at Lukas’s chest. “Why the hell did you pick so many fast songs in a row?”

  “Because I wanted to win, and you looked like you were getting tired.” Lukas answered truthfully. 

  “You're a dick.” 

  “I know.” 

  Lukas pulled Emil to his feet and set him down on his bed. He grabbed them both bottles of water before sitting down next to him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

  “Thanks, Lukas.” Emil smiled softly. 

  “You're welcome, sweet pea.” Lukas replied. 

  Lukas watched fondly as Emil took a few sips of water before resting his head against Lukas’s shoulder. It was beyond him how he managed to score someone so damn adorable.  _ I love him so much…  _

  “Emil. Can I tell you something?” Lukas asked. 

  “Sure.” Emil nodded, sitting up straight so he could look Lukas in the eyes. 

  “I've been wanting to say this for a long time, but I wanted to make sure I said it in person…” Lukas paused for a moment to prepare himself for the possibility that Emil might not say it back. “I love you, Emil Steilsson.” 

  Emil’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You mean it?” 

  “Yes, Em. I mean it. I'm in love with you.” Lukas repeated. It felt good to finally say it out loud. 

  “I love you too, Lukas!” Emil smiled wide, pulling Lukas into a crushing hug. The little guy sure was stronger than he looked. “I've been wanting to say it, too, but I was scared you wouldn't say it back.” 

  Emil nuzzled Lukas’s neck, sighing happily. “This is the best day I've ever had.” He said. 

  “Yeah. Me too.” Lukas agreed. 

  They stayed like that for a long time, just cuddling on Emil’s bed. Eventually, though, Emil ruined the moment by challenging Lukas to a rematch in Just Dance (which Emil won, by the way). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The University of Michigan is one of the top-ranked med schools in my country. It's easier to get into than a lot of colleges where I live, and for the quality of education the price is hella reasonable. And it's cold there and not a billion degrees. Have I mentioned how much I hate my state? Because I fucking hate it. XD


	28. I Like Your Sister (Fem! Norway x Fem! Iceland)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this in class after my English final lol.  
> Oh, and my thanks to the person who gave me a name for Fem! Norway. I'm just gonna keep using it from now on XD

  It was after school. The halls were empty, and most teachers were locking their classrooms and getting ready to leave. Two students were still present: a calm boy and a very flustered girl. 

  Emy blinked twice, trying to process what she just heard. There is no way her best friend just asked her what she thinks he just asked her. 

  “C-Come again?” She stuttered.

  “Emy, will you go out with me?” Lukas repeated. 

  “I…” Emy felt like running away and hiding in a hole somewhere. She loved Lukas a lot, but not that way! More of in a ‘you're my best friend and I couldn't live without you’ kind of way. And because he was her best friend, she really didn't want to hurt him. Guys just weren't her thing. 

  Emy was about as gay as gay could get. She’d never been particularly open about it because she was embarrassed, but she'd been completely head over heels for another girl for years now. She always wanted to tell Lukas about it, but she was afraid that if he knew who it was he'd get mad at her. 

  “Lukas I…” She decided to just go for the truth. “I'm kind of a lesbian.” 

  Lukas just nodded. Who does that?  _ Is he mad? Upset? Surprised? I can't tell! Oh why is he doing this to me… _

__ “So...do you like anyone?” He inquired after a while.  _ What?  _

  “Pardon?” 

  “Any of the girls we know. Do you like one of them?” Lukas pressed. Emy blushed lightly and nodded. 

  “Who is it?” 

  “I'm not saying.” Emy refused. 

  “Aw, cmon. We’re best friends, you can tell me.” Lukas said.  _ Why is he so calm about all this?  _

  “No! If you know who it is you'll hate me forever!” Emy shook her head. Boy did she wish she could run and hide. 

  “...is it my sister?” Lukas asked.  _ Shit! How'd he guess so easily?  _

  Emy just nodded, her face burning in shame. She was too afraid to speak. Suddenly, though, Lukas started laughing. 

  “What's so funny!” Emy yelled, getting sick of his weird behavior. 

  “You, my darling best friend, have just won me twenty dollars.” Lukas said. 

  “Excuse me?” Emy was officially confused. 

  “Wait a sec.” He told her, before turning towards the hallway behind them. “Sonja, you can come out now! No use hiding anymore.” 

_ Heh?!?!  _

__ Emy watched as a bit of blond poked out from behind the wall, and a few moments later, out stepped her longtime crush, looking as awkward and flustered as Emy felt. 

  “S-Sonja? Please tell me you didn't hear anything.” Emy felt like she could cry, she was so embarrassed. 

  “Well…” 

  “Oh no.” Emy mumbled. “What the hell, Lukas?!” She turned on the blond boy, punching him in the arm. 

  “Hey now, calm down. I'll explain.” 

  Emy crossed her arms, waiting for this explanation.

  “Well, for the past...I've lost track of how long, my sister would  _ not  _ shut up about you! Everyday she was always whining, ‘oh Emy is so cute, I love her so much,’ or ‘why can't she just be my girlfriend already!’ It was so irritating. So I told her that I was pretty sure you like her, I mean I've known you all my life, I can tell when you have a crush. But she insisted she was positive you were straight, so I bet her twenty bucks that today I could prove that not only were you very not straight, but that you liked her back.” Lukas explained. If possible, Sonja started blushing brighter. She death glared her brother for calling her annoying. 

  Emy was still dumbstruck. Part of her was angry with Lukas for not just being upfront and honest with her, the other part was still trying to process the fact that her crush liked her back.  _ Does this mean I should ask her out?  _

  She nervously walked over until she was standing in front of the blond girl and looked up at her. 

  “Um…”  _ Just say ‘will you go out with me?’ It’s not that hard!  _

__ “I'm so sorry, Emy.” Sonja apologized before Emy could say anything. “I know should have just talked to you instead waiting for someone else to do it for me, but I...to be honest I sort of thought you were straight.”

  Emy couldn't help giggling. “Yeah...I thought you were, too. All the guys at school are so into you, I never thought to consider that you didn't like any of them because you didn't go that way. I thought it was just because they're all annoying.” 

  “Trust me, even if I was straight I wouldn't go out with any of those idiots.” Sonja laughed softly.  _ She has such a cute laugh…  _ “But...if you'd let me, I'd like to go out with you.” 

  Even though Emy had already been told that Sonja liked her, it was a shock to be asked out by her. Unfortunately Emy’s heart was still pounding like crazy and she couldn't remember how to speak.  

 “U-Uh…”  _ Oh hell, I'll just got for it!  _ Emy got on her tiptoes and kissed her crush on the lips. She kept her eyes shut, too afraid to see Sonja’s reaction, and was relieved when she felt a pair of hands on her hips pulling her closer and the blond began kissing back. 

  “I, uh...I was trying to say yes, I will go out with you, but my brain wouldn't cooperate.” Emy chuckled awkwardly as they pulled apart. 

  “That was way better than just saying yes, Emy.” Sonja smiled faintly, leaning down to kiss the shorter girl again. 

  “Yeah...I'm just gonna leave now.” Lukas started walking off. “I always figured if someone ever started dating my sister or my best friend I'd give the whole ‘if you hurt her I'll kill you’ speech, but who am I supposed to give it to now?” He muttered. 

  “You know, your best friend is kind of a dork.” Sonja said once Lukas was gone. 

  “Isn't he, though?” Emy giggled. “So, are you actually giving him twenty dollars?” 

  “Over my dead body.” Sonja answered. “So, how about we go to your house and hang out? I don't feel like dealing with my brother right now and we're not supposed to stay on campus too long after school.” 

  “Sure.” Emy nodded.

_ The prettiest girl in school asked me out,  _ **_and_ ** _ wants to go to my house? I must be dreaming.  _

  Emy reached out and clung to Sonja’s arm, just to be sure she was really there.  _ I guess I have a girlfriend now.  _ Emy smiled.  _ Maybe I should give Lukas twenty dollars after all, as a way to say thanks.  _ She thought. She owed him for the best day ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week was my finals week and I'm so glad it's over. At first everyone thought I was weird for bringing a pillow pet, but then they realized that not only did I have a cute plushie to help with my anxiety during the test, but also a pillow to sleep on when I finished the test. Then they were just jealous XD


	29. He's Better Than Me (2P! NorIce)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Egil finds out about his his 1P and has a crisis over it.

  Unbelievable. This was unbelievable. Egil could absolutely not believe what he was hearing. There was another universe out there where the ‘real’ versions of themselves, or, as Lutz called them, ‘1Ps’, lived out their lives in blissful ignorance to the existence of their 2Ps, which Egil was apparently one of. 

  It couldn't be true. He wasn't just some fake copy, was he? Just some alternative version of the real Iceland?  _ No.  _ **_I'm_ ** _ Iceland. This other guy is the fake.  _ Egil thought stubbornly. 

  And yet, there everyone was, at the world meeting holding documents containing information about these 1Ps while Lutz explained who they were. Egil didn't listen to the part where they explained how they found out about the 1Ps—he had a short attention span. Instead, he flipped through the files about this other Iceland, some nerdy looking kid named Emil. 

  The first thing that stood out to him was that this kid’s hair was silver, as opposed to Egil's own dark brown (almost black) hair. Freaking silver! The second was that his eyes were violet. The 1P's unusual appearance only further convinced Egil that he didn't exist. Once he started reading more about his 1P’s bio, however, he began to feel a little…jealous. 

_ His brother actually calls him little brother? He doesn't yell at him or get mad? And his whole family seems to adore him… Damn, and he sounds so smart. Smart, calm, independent, well-loved. He's everything I'm not.  _ Egil thought miserably. 

  He glanced over at his brother to see how well he was taking it. Loki seemed completely unphased by this new information, and was busying himself with poking Markell and teasing him about his immature and outgoing 1P. 

  “That guy sounds like fun.” Loki giggled. “Can we trade you for him?” 

  “Piss off.” Markell sighed, trying to push his annoying friend away. Loki persisted in his teasing, and Egil pouted as he continued to talk about trading Markell for the other Denmark.  _ I wonder...would he be happier with Emil instead of me?  _

  When Egil and his brother returned home that night, they carried on business as usual. They talked a bit, they ate, Egil got in a fight with his stupid annoying puffin. It was almost like the meeting never happened. Egil took a nap on the couch in the living room, and had a nightmare about his 1P replacing him.He woke up crying, earning a confused look from Loki. 

  “B-Big brother?” Egil whimpered. 

  “I told you not to call me the that.” Loki reminded him. 

  “Oh yeah...I'm sorry.” Egil frowned. His brother sighed. 

  “Okay, what's wrong?” 

  Egil turned his head, not wanting to admit that he had gotten scared over something stupid. However, he hated keeping things from his brother and hoped that maybe the older male would comfort him if he admitted what was wrong. 

  “I'm scared.” He eventually said. 

  “Of what?”

  “Emil.” 

  “Who?” 

  Egil sighed, turning back to look Loki in the eyes. “My 1P. The real Iceland. I'm scared.” 

  Loki was obviously confused. “Why does he scare you? He doesn't even know you exist.”

  “Because!” Egil cried. “He's perfect! He quiet, and calm, and smart, and he's not a crybaby. He's everything you're always saying you wish I was!” 

  “Egil…” Loki was taken aback. He didn't know his words made his brother think this. 

  “I heard you telling Markell how much you wish he was the other Denmark earlier.” Egil continued. “I got scared that you might start wishing I was the other Iceland.”

  “Oh, Egil. I was just teasing him! I like Markell just fine how he is.” Loki told him. “And I like you just how you are, too.”

  Egil sniffled, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You do?” 

  “Yes.” Loki nodded. “You want to know why I'm always telling you to be calmer, and to control your emotions better? I promise it's not because I don't adore your personality.” 

  Egil nodded. 

  “I don't want you to be like me.” Loki stated. “I've let my emotions get the best of me too many times, and I've always been far too impulsive. I've gotten hurt more times than I can count for acting that way, and the last thing I want is for it to happen to you, too. You're too trusting and sensitive, and as cute as that is I don't want it backfiring on you.”

  Loki spoke calmly and softly, something Egil wasn't used to. The older male sat down on the edge of the couch and beckoned Egil to sit in his lap. Egil did just that, sitting down so he was facing his brother. 

  “I've only been trying to protect you, Egil. I didn't realize I made you think I don't like you.” Loki concluded. 

  Egil smiled. He was happy to hear that. “But why do you always get so mad when I call you ‘big brother’?” He questioned.

  Loki began to blush. “Well that...that's because I like you a little too much.” 

_ Huh?  _ Egil didn't understand what he meant. “What's that supposed to mean?”

  Loki sighed at his brother’s clueless innocence. “It means this.” He said simply, leaning down to kiss the boy. Egil tensed up for only a brief moment before relaxing. 

  “Oh.” He said when they parted. “So...does this mean you love me?” 

  “Yes, Egil. I love you.” Loki confirmed. 

  “Hooray!” Egil cheered, smiling from ear to ear. “Big brother loves me!” 

  Loki decided to let the whole “big brother” thing slide, just this once.

  “I love you too!” Egil suddenly shouted, pressing a quick kiss to Loki’s lips. Loki smiled too, unable to hide his love and adoration for his cute little brother anymore. 

  “And just so you know,” Loki kissed him once more. “I wouldn't trade you for the world, so forget that stupid 1P nonsense.” 

  Egil nodded. “Okay. Now that I think about it, my 1P is kinda boring.” 

  “Yours is boring? I should show you the file on mine. He's a total stick in the mud.” Loki complained. 

  “Gross.” Egil stuck his tongue out. 

  Loki laughed and pulled him into yet another kiss, this time deepening it. Real or not, the boy was his Iceland, and he was the only one he'd need or love. 


	30. Happy New Year!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil gets upset that he doesn't have anyone to kiss at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella short cuz I wrote it in like 20 mins :P  
> Happy New Year!

   "Five minutes to midnight! Whoo!" 

   Emil cringed as a drunk man with crazy hair cheered loudly right next to him. Almost everyone at the New Years Eve party was drunk off their asses, but unfortunately for Emil he was underage, so he had to put up with them all while sober. 

   He wasn't sure why he allowed himself to be dragged to the lame party in the first place. Other than his friend Leon, he didn't know anyone there. He may have minded being surrounded by idiotic drunks a bit less if they weren't all paired off in couples.

  That's right. The uncaring, apathetic ball of annoyance known as Emil Steilsson was jealous because almost everyone had someone to kiss at the end of the countdown but him. He considered asking Leon, but something about kissing his childhood best friend didn't sound appealing. 

   "Why so down?" An unfamiliar voice pulled Emil from his thoughts. He looked up to see a very tall, very attractive blond stranger looking down at him. 

   "O-Oh, it's nothing. Just me being stupid." Emil replied dismissively. He tried to be convincing, but the hint of sadness in his voice gave him away. 

   "You can tell me. It's not like I know you're name or anything so I won't judge you or tell anyone about it." The gorgeous stranger urgent. Emil wondered if he was drunk, or just had no concept of boundaries. Nevertheless, he couldn't see the harm in opening up to the stranger. He was right: it wasn't like they knew each other or anything. 

   "I'm just a little embarrassed that I won't have anyone to kiss at midnight..." Emil admitted. 

   The blond laughed. "Well don't worry, you still have time to find someone." 

   Emil cocked an eyebrow. "You're joking, right? There's only—" 

   "One minute til midnight. Whoo!" 

   Emil groaned. It was the same man again.

   "Shut the fuck up, Mathias!" The blond shouted irritably. 

   Emil chuckled. "Is that your friend?" 

   "If by friend you mean annoying roommate who keeps dragging me to parties no matter how many times I tell him 'no', then yes." The stranger sighed. "Anyways, I was saying you could still kiss somebody." 

   "In the next," Emil checked his watch. "Twenty-eight seconds? Doubtful. Unless you wanna kiss me." He added the last sentence on jokingly. 

   "Took ya long enough to catch on." The tall blond winked, grabbing Emil by the arm and pulling him close. 

    _What?_ Emil wasn't expecting that! What kind of amazingly got guy would look at someone like him and decide they want to kiss him? His brain couldn't process this. Before Emil could voice his protest, the countdown started and the stranger gripped Emil tightly by the hips as if trying to stop him from escaping. 

   Emil gulped and closed him eyes, steeling himself for what was about to happen. He couldn't complain, a kiss was exactly what he'd wanted. He just didn't know how to react now that he was actually getting it. Emil cleared his head just in time to hear the rest of the countdown...

_3!_

_2!_

_1!_

And then a pair of lips crashed into his as the crowd on the TV shouted, "Happy New Year!" Emil was expecting a short kiss, but, as it turned out, this stranger was bold, and within moments a tongue was invading his mouth. 

   Emil tried not to pull away at the taste of alcohol in his mouth. It was bitter, but the kiss was sweet, and he couldn't bring himself to pull away. When they did separate, the stranger immediately busied himself attacking Emil's neck with kisses and nips, leaving the poor college freshman stunned. 

   "Y-You're drunk, aren't you?" he stuttered out. 

   The blond let out a muffled chuckle, glancing up at Emil. "Lil' bit. Aren't you?"

   Emil figured the man was under the assumption that everyone there was of legal drinking age—or they didn't care enough to follow the law—and everyone was drinking. 

    _Maybe if he knows I'm underage he'll back off..._ Emil thought briefly.  _But do I really want him to?_

"C-Course I am." Emil stuttered out. 

   "Nice." The man mumbled. Emil gasped as he was dragged into a hallway and slammed harshly into a wall. His shirt was gone in the blink of an eye, and he squirmed as the man's lips began wandering across his chest. "The name's Lukas, by the way." 

   Emil looked down at him in wonder. "L-Lukas?" 

   "Yep. Thought I'd tell ya now so you'd know what to scream later tonight." Lukas said with a smirk. Emil felt his heart leap in his chest. 

    One of his New Years resolutions  _was_ to lose his virginity (something Leon loved to tease him about), so he might as well get it out of the way now. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't dying to see what Lukas looked like with his clothes off. 

   "I-I'm Emil but you can call me whatever you want." As soon as the words left his mouth, and devilish smile appeared on Lukas's face. 

   "I'll just call you my slut, then." 

   Emil gulped and shuddered at the words.  _Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered. 

- **Bonus/epilogue:**

When they woke up the next morning Lukas apologized profusely for how roughly he'd treated Emil, to which the silver-haired boy responded that he didn't care. Emil ended up admitting that he hadn't really been drunk, and that he was only 18 and not 21. 

   Lukas was mad at first, but Emil offered to take him out somewhere and get a coffee. Lukas agreed to the offer, and before they knew it, they were dating; so the next year Emil had someone to kiss at midnight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but this was easily one of the worst years of my life. I know a new year doesn't necessarily mean anything will get better, but I'm happy this one's over anyways. That's one whole year I lasted without losing my mind, so I count this as a win!


	31. Chapter 31

My sincerest apologies to anyone whose request I never got to. I meant to get to them, I really did. No hard feelings right? ^-^;

 

It's ironic really. I always knew some of us would get sick of this ship someday. I just never thought I would be the first. 


End file.
